Le sceptre de Wendel
by Fyzzalis
Summary: Le maître les avait tout deux convoqué dans son bureau. La raison ? Une mission, mais pas n'importe laquelle... Une quête des plus importantes attend les deux amis, les plongeant dans la légende d'un mystérieux sceptre. Une immense responsabilité repose sur les épaules de Natsu et Lucy, les emportant dans les méandres d'une grande aventure et de sentiments incompris...
1. Juste toi et moi ?

Me voici avec ma nouvelle grande fiction seule ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ce couple me tient énormément à cœur, j'ai donc souhaité les mettre en scène dans une grande aventure. Sur ce place au premier chapitre !

* * *

Ce matin encore dans la guilde de Fairy tail, Lucy sirotait un jus frais, perdue dans ses pensées. Rien d'inhabituel pour la barman qui voyait souvent la jeune femme dans cet état. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, une affaire des plus importantes occupait son esprit.

Très tôt dans la matinée, le maître les avait convoqué, elle et Natsu dans son bureau...

_« Oï Lucy ! Tu peux venir, le vieux veut nous voir !_

__ Je te préviens Natsu si c'est pour rembourser les dommages que tu as causé la dernière fois... _

_Le mage déglutit face à l'air sombre qu'affichait son entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau du maître qui les attendait, assis dans son fauteuil. _

__ Natsu, Lucy, les salua-t-il. Asseyez vous tous les deux. J'ai une mission des plus importantes à vous confier. Une mission qui devra s'effectuer en toute discrétion, c'est pourquoi vous serez les deux seules sur l'affaire._

_Les deux mages s'exécutèrent, intrigués par l'air grave qu'il avait pris._

__ Ces derniers temps, des objets d'une grande valeur ont été dérobés dans chaque capitale des différents royaumes. Le premier vol s'est fait à Crocus. Puis les suivant dans les capitales de Seven, Bosco et Stella. Il semblerait que le voleur se déplace vers l'Est, ce qui suggère que sa prochaine destination serait Aisurando, capitale d'Icenberg. Je veux que vous vous y rendiez et arrêtiez l'homme responsable de tout ça. _

__ Bah ça devrait être facile tout ça ! se réjouit Natsu._

__ Très bien mais je ne vois pas en quoi quelques vols seraient si importants, s'interrogeait Lucy. Il y a quelque chose d'autre n'est-ce pas ?_

__ En effet... soupira le vieil homme. Ces objets, s'ils sont assemblés peuvent former une arme terrifiante. Connaissez vous la légende du sceptre de Wendel ?_

_Les deux amis de regardaient sans comprendre._

__ Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer mais pour faire simple, il a été divisé mais quelqu'un semble vouloir le reconstituer. Ces objets de valeur sont les morceaux du sceptre. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus nous manquons de temps... _

__ Comment veux-tu qu'on enquête sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ! s'indignait Natsu._

__ Ne vous en faites pas vous comprendrez bien vite ! Il faut que vous partiez pour Aisurando dès ce soir. Il vous faudra une nuit entière pour l'atteindre en train._

__ Dès ce soir ! s'étonna Lucy. Mais en fait elle nous rapportera quoi cette mission ? J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour mon loyer..._

__ Bouah le train..._

__ Lucy, la coupa le maître, je peux t'assurer que ton loyer sera loin d'être un problème si vous n'arrêtez pas cet homme...Seul le roi sur place pourrait vous aider mais il semble difficile de le rencontrer..._

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son bureau, la mage n'arrêtait pas de songer aux dernières paroles du maître, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle n'était pas la seule. Le mage aux cheveux roses ne répondait pas aussi vivement aux attaques de son « rival » qui s'en trouvait quelque peu troublé...

En fin de matinée la jolie blonde quitta la guilde pour retourner chez elle et commencer à préparer ses affaires. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva dans sa cuisine, le mage de feu en train de fouiner dans son réfrigérateur...

« NATSUU !

Elle envoya le pauvre garçon contre le mur par un coup de pieds dont elle avait le secret...

_ Ahhh Lucy, dit-il en se relevant. Désolé je t'attendais et comme j'avais un p'tit creux...

_ Et donc tu te permets de te servir ! s'énerva la mage.

_ Euh … Oui enfin non, j'veux dire j'allais nous faire un truc à tous les deux, tenta le garçon avec un sourire.

_ Mouai... Laisse moi faire tu veux !

Le rose prit place sur une chaise face à la table, observant sa camarade cuisiner deux cuisses de poulet accompagnées de petits légumes. Il commença à détailler son amie du regard. Il n'avait jamais été indifférent à son charme mais aujourd'hui, comme pour accroître son admiration, la mage ne portait qu'une robe mauve légère la seyant à merveille.

La blonde qui sentait son regard lui brûler la peau se retourna soudainement vers lui, mettant fin à ses rêveries.

« Natsu ? Interpella-t-elle, les joues rosies.

_ ...Hein ! Euh oui ?

_ C'est prêt !

_ Ahh super !

Elle plaça les plats sur la table et regardait à présent le garçon engloutir son assiette.

_ Ce sera la première fois ! déclara la mage.

_ De quoi ?

_ Juste toi et moi... souffla-t-elle.

_ Juste toi et moi ? s'enquit le garçon, interloqué.

_ Mais oui la mission ! ajouta la mage.

_ Ahhhhh ça ! Hum on dirait bien oui, poursuivit le rose.

La mage aux étoiles baissa la tête vers son assiette. Il ne semblait pas fort affecté par cette situation, alors qu'elle...

_ Lucy ça ne va pas ? s'inquiétait le jeune homme.

__ _S-si bien sûr ! bredouilla la mage. Je me demandais juste ce qui tu allais dire à Happy...

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, je n'y avais pas réfléchi !

_ Tu ne... Non mais tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ! s'égosillait la blonde en lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

_ Aïee ! De toute façon je ne sais pas quoi lui dire...

_ Et bien tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer chez Wendy ! Je suis sure qu'être avec Charuru lui plaira beaucoup !

_ Bonne idée tiens ! s'enthousiasmait le mage. Je vais y aller tout de suite !

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte.

_ Bien ! Oh et Natsu ! N'oublie pas de prendre des vêtements chauds, Icenberg est un royaume hivernal ! Ce soir, 7h à la gare !

_ Aye !

Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans la rue, laissant Lucy à ses songes... « Le sceptre de Wendel... Ce doit être quelque chose de très dangereux pour que le maître paraisse si inquiet. Enfin, je sais que je peux compter sur Natsu dans le pire des cas ! Il est redoutable, très puissant, musclé, mign … Attend, qu'est ce que j'allais dire là ! Ma pauvre Lucy tu réfléchis trop … Un bon bain s'impose ! ». C'est sûr cette pensée qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien résolue à éliminer toute idée farfelue...

Après une heure de détente, la jeune femme commença à préparer sa valise, les idées un peu plus claires.

De son côté, Natsu n'était pas plus tranquille. Cette mission le troublait réellement, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus à présent, c'était les paroles de sa partenaire. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait une mission rien qu'à deux et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire ! Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi... « Juste toi et moi hein... » murmura-t-il un peu perdu tout en bouclant sa valise.

L'heure du départ approchait. Happy ayant quitté la maison, le mage se prépara à rejoindre la gare avec sa valise et son sac à dos pour une longue nuit de route. Il blêmit avant l'heure à l'idée de passer autant de temps dans un véhicule...

Il atteignit bientôt le quai où la blonde, revêtue d'un pantalon bleu marine et de bottes marrons assorties à son manteau l'attendait depuis peu.

« Natsu ? Mais je t'avais dit de prendre des vêtements chauds ! Pourquoi donc portes tu toujours la même chose que ce matin !

_ Bah je changerai sur place t'inquiète pas ! répondit le garçon dans un sourire.

_ Je vois... Prêt !?

_ Yosh !

Ils montèrent dans le wagon pour s'installer au fond sur une banquette. Natsu oublia vite sa bonne humeur et s'étala de tout son long sur le siège bordeaux, la mine déconfite. Son amie s'installa en face de lui le regard désolé tandis que le train démarrait pour le plus grand malheur du garçon...

_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir !

_ Blouuu... Ouai tu as... raison ! approuva-t-il tout en s'allongeant.

Le mage de feu prit son sac à dos et voulut y caler sa tête quand il entendit un léger _Aïe._

Happy sortit en trombe du sac, cognant au passage son ami, assommé à présent pour le reste du voyage...

_ Happy ?! s'écria Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et regarde ce que tu as fait à Natsu ! Remarque c'est peut être mieux pour lui...

_ Natsu a dit que vous partiez en voyage rien qu'à deux ! Je voulais voir ce que vous alliez faire les amourrreux !

_ Arrête de rouler les _r _espèce de sale chat volant ! rugit la blonde, les joues cramoisies. Et puis on ne part pas en voyage pour ça de toute façon !

_ Ah oui ?! Vous allez faire quoi ? s'enquit le chat bleu avec curiosité.

_ Bon je suppose que maintenant que tu es là... On part en mission ! Le maître a voulu qu'on y aille seulement à deux pour être le plus discret possible. Apparemment c'est assez important.

La jeune femme expliqua brièvement la situation au petit chat.

_ Elle est bizarre cette mission … ajouta Happy.

_ Oui comme tu dis... répondit Lucy, songeuse. Nous verrons bien sur place ! Pour l'heure on devrait dormir un peu, la nuit va être longue...

_ Aye ! Bonne nuit Lushy !

_ Bonne nuit !

La mage aux clefs s'allongea à son tour, jetant un dernier regard au rose qui semblait un peu moins agité. « Finalement ce ne sera pas juste nous deux... ». L'arrivée d'Happy lui avait quelque peu enlevé sa joie. Elle l'adorait pourtant ! Même si les remarques intempestives de cette petite boule de poils ne lui plaisaient jamais... Alors pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire et c'est avec ce sentiment d'incompréhension qu'elle s'assoupit, bercée par le _ronron_ du train...

* * *

Les voilà partis en direction d'Aisurando ! J'ai inventé le nom de la capitale pour les besoins de mon histoire puisque Mashima-sensei ne l'a pas encore dévoilé ! La prochaine fois donc, arrivée sur place pour commencer l'enquête ! Sur ce je vous laisse !


	2. Aisurando

Découverte de la grande capitale aujourd'hui ! Un peu moins de Nalu dans ce chapitre (et oui il faut bien qu'il visite un peu !). Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Natsu ! Lucy ! Réveillez vous ! On est arrivé ! »

La mage aux clefs se releva péniblement. Il faut dire que dormir dans un train est tout sauf confortable... Elle aida Natsu à sortir, le garçon étant toujours mal, tout en récupérant au passage ses bagages. Dehors, tout était blanc. De la neige à perte de vue s'étendait devant le regard ébahi de nos trois amis. Les flocons virevoltaient autour d'eux, les recouvrant d'une fine couche de poudreuse. Natsu et Happy ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à ressentir la morsure du froid.

_ Il n'y a que de la neige ici ! s'étonna Lucy. Où est la ville ?

_ Derrière vous mad'moiselle ! indiqua un agent de service avant de remonter dans son wagon.

Ils retournèrent à ses mots pour attendre patiemment que le train reprenne sa route. Le dernier wagon passa devant leurs yeux, dégageant enfin une incroyable vue. Une longue muraille s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres autour de la grande ville. L'immense barrière de pierre ne comportait qu'un seul accès bien plus impressionnant encore. Deux gigantesques statues de glace, représentant deux femmes à tête d'aigle étaient disposées de part et d'autre de l'entrée, semblant soutenir l'arche où « Aisurando » avait été gravé.

Le petit groupe s'avança vers cette entrée, gardée par plusieurs hommes veillant à toute venue suspecte. Natsu, malgré son pouvoir, grelottait de plus en plus, de même que son chat ce qui n'échappa guère à l'œil de l'un des gardes.

_ Tenez jeune homme ! Vous n'allez pas aller bien loin habillé comme ça ! ria-t-il.

Il lui offrit de bon cœur un long manteau bleu nuit agrémenté de fourrure noire assorties aux bottes, tenue à l'effigie de celle des gardes. Happy reçut quant à lui un épais carré de tissus gris qu'il enfila comme une cape. Les deux compères parés, ils rejoignirent la mage blonde qui était déjà entrée dans la capitale.

La ville d' Aisurando s'offrait à eux dans toute sa splendeur. Ils empruntaient à présent l'allée centrale, longée par de grands pins, tout en admirant les différents édifices de part et d'autre de cette rue pavée. Chaque maison, restaurant, hôtel ou boutique arborait d'admirables ornements de glace, tous plus étincelant les uns que les autres.

Perdus dans leur rêverie, ils n'entendirent pas la petite voix qui venait de les interpeller. Le jeune garçon toussota un peu, ramenant nos amis à la réalité.

_ Bonjour ! Vous êtes Natsu et Lucy ? demanda-t-il.

_ Euh oui il s'agit bien de nous, répondit Lucy, intriguée. Dis moi comment connais tu nos noms ?

_ Votre grand père, M. Marakof m'a prévenu de votre arrivée ! sourit-il. Je m'appelle Kalan, je serai votre guide ! Il m'a décrit ce à quoi vous ressemblez mais je dois dire que c'est quand même surprenant !

_ Quoi donc ? s'enquit le rose.

Le jeune garçon, qui devait avoir la quinzaine, les détaillait attentivement de ses yeux gris pour reprendre aussitôt.

_ Et bien pour des frères et sœurs, je trouve que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout sans vouloir vous vexer ! ajouta-t-il.

_ FRERE ET SOEUR ? s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

_ Oui, c'est ce que votre grand père m'a dit ! Cela dit je me trompe peut-être de personne !

_ Euh non non c'est bien nous, balbutia la blonde sous le regard ahuri de son compagnon.

_ Ah ouf ! C'est mon premier jour en tant que guide donc j'ai eu peur de ne pas vous trouver !

_ Et moi alors on m'oublie tout le temps !

_ AHHH UN CHAT QUI PARLE !

Le mage de feu profitant du fait que son attention était portée vers le petit chat bleu, s'adressa en chuchotant à sa partenaire.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Lucy !

_ Si le maître nous a décrit comme tel c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison ! Tu ne te souviens pas, on doit être discret !

_ Comment veux-tu être discret avec un guide pareil !

Les mages observèrent un instant ce curieux personnage aux étonnant cheveux couleur olive et au style vestimentaire quelque peu particulier à en juger par l'écharpe jaune moutarde qui pendait négligemment de son cou... Lucy reprit bien vite.

_ Tu n'as pas tort. Remarque tu peux parler...

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Un garçon aux cheveux roses habillé comme un garde ne passe pas inaperçu crétin !

_ Quoi il est super ce manteau ! Et puis t'as quelque chose contre mes cheveux, tu trouves ça moche ? s'énerva le garçon, vexé.

_ Mais non pas du tout au contraire ! récria la mage. Elle rougit subitement, se rendant compte de ses paroles devant Natsu qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

_ Bon oublie ça... Toujours est-il que Le maître aurait quand même pu nous prévenir !

_ Mouai... Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

_ Et bien...

_ Vous venez ?! la coupa le garçon, remis de ses émotions. J'ai des tas de choses à vous montrer !

_ Je suppose qu'on va le suivre... termina la mage aux clefs.

Cela faisait trois heures. Trois heures qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues de cette immense ville et ils n'en avaient pas visités la moitié, s'arrêtant à chaque monument... Ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose pour leur enquête en une matinée, si ce n'est des informations sur la capitale que leur indiquait leur jeune guide. En plus d'être une grande ville touristique, il s'agissait également d'un port mondial. La cité, logée entre deux chaînes de montagnes se trouvait en bordure de mer. La pêche était l'une des activités les plus importantes, des poissons et autres crustacés ne vivant que dans les eaux glaciales faisaient fureur dans les autres contrées.

_ C'est mauvais, on ne va jamais avancer comme ça ! indiqua discrètement Lucy à son partenaire.

_ Je sais bien... En plus je meurs de faiiiim ! gémit le mage.

_ De quoi parlez vous ? s'enquit Kalan.

_ R-rien du tout, mentirent les deux mages.

_ Bon … Vous voulez manger ? Je connais un super restaurant deux rues plus loin !

_ Très bonne idée, se réjouit Natsu.

_ Aye, du moment qu'il y a du poisson !

_ Il y en aura ne t'inquiète pas, ria le jeune homme.

Le garçon les mena rapidement sur les lieux où ils purent se restaurer avec gourmandise. Natsu et Happy engloutissaient les plats sans attendre tandis que Lucy tentait de récolter quelques infos.

_ Dis moi Kalan, tu dois connaître des histoires sur la ville non puisque tu es guide !

_ Oh oui je connais plein de petites anecdotes et toutes les actualités !

_ Et des légendes ? se risqua-t-elle.

_ Hum il n'y en a qu'une seule que je connaisse ! Je comptais vous emmener sur les lieux après le déjeuner !

_ Ah super !

La blonde jubilait intérieurement. La mission s'avérerait plutôt facile si ce garçon leur servait tout sur un plateau !

_ Natsu ! Tu peux venir une minute j'ai à te parler !

Le garçon se leva sous la directive de la jeune femme, intrigué par sa demande. Le fait qu'elle veuille lui parler en privée, seul à seul le rendait un peu nerveux... Il la suivit jusque dans les toilettes des femmes, quelque peu gêné.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Kalan semble connaître la légende du sceptre, il a dit qu'il nous emmènerait sur les lieux ! se réjouit la mage.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ! S'il nous conduit à l'un des morceaux du sceptre, on pourrait le protéger ! Ou même le changer de place ! Comme ça il n'y aura pas de vol !

_ Hum c'est une bonne idée oui !

_ Bien ! Bon attends moi devant les toilettes je dois faire pipi...

_ Ah euh oui bien sûr !

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce pour son plus grand soulagement, attendant patiemment le retour de son amie. Quand la jeune fille sortit enfin, le rose lui monta aux joues...

_ Euh Lucy...

_ Oui ?

_ Tu as oublié quelque chose je crois...

Le rose indiquait maintenant le haut de son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater que le bouton de son vêtement était … ouvert ? La blonde s'empressa de le refermer rouge de honte, enlevant aux yeux du jeune homme la vue d'une partie de sa culotte blanche...

Kalan qui les observait au loin n'avait pas manqué la scène et les regardait avec curiosité alors qu'ils revenaient tout deux s'asseoir, s'évitant du regard.

_ Alors Lushy qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Happy, un poisson entre les dents.

_ Euh rien du tout ! Je demandais à Natsu …

_ De t'accompagner aux toilettes, finit ce dernier.

_ Je vois, je vois très bien même ! rétorqua narquoisement Kalan.

Les deux mages se regardèrent, interloqués.

_ Bon … On y va ? reprit le garçon.

Ils suivirent le jeune homme, toujours sans comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la place principale de la ville. Au centre de celle-ci s'élevait une statue de pierre de quelques mètres. Elle représentait une femme ailée, un genoux posé sur son socle, les mains jointent sur une épée enfoncée dans le sol.

_ Nous y voilà !

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Lucy. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça...

_ Vous m'avez demandé une légende, je vous présente celle de notre pays !

_ Wahhh ! s'extasiait Happy. Tu nous racontes ?

_ Bien sûr, se réjouit le garçon. Elle représente la fondatrice de ce pays, la grande Guerrière Elvyna. On dit que lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici avec ses hommes, cet endroit était dirigé par un tyran toujours accompagné d'un aigle. Elle se battit en duel contre cet homme et prit rapidement le dessus. Ne supportant pas sa faiblesse face à cette femme, il envoya son aigle l'attaquer par derrière. Mais pour sa plus grande surprise, il ne fit que se poser sur son dos, la soulevant dans les airs. L'oiseau s'arrêta brutalement pour descendre en pic avec une extrême rapidité vers son maître, toujours en maintenant Elvyna dans son dos. Il la lâcha au dessus de l'homme lui permettant d'abattre son ennemi sans qu'il ne puisse lui échapper. Elle brandit son épée, toujours dans les airs et le transperça violemment avant de retomber au sol. Le tyran terrassé, elle prit le pouvoir, libérant les habitants du joug de leur ancien maître et forma un nouveau pays. Cette statue représente

_ Je vois, donc cette statue représente la guerrière aux ailes d'aigles ? conclu Lucy.

_ C'est exact !

_ Mais il y a quand même un truc bizarre dans ton histoire, répliqua Natsu. Pourquoi l'aigle l'a-t-il aidé ?

_ Cela reste le seul mystère de cette légende ! Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi, d'ailleurs personne ne sait si cette histoire est vraie !

_ Étrange... songeait Lucy.

_ Hummm... Bon je suppose que vous allez avoir besoin d'un endroit pour dormir donc je nous ai réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel un peu plus loin !

_ Nous ? Tu restes avec nous Kalan ? demanda le petit chat bleu.

_ Bien sûr ! Tant que vous serez ici ! C'est mon travail de vous accompagner !

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un regard. Mener l'enquête sera difficile dans ces conditions...

* * *

Lucy :Voilà donc la belle ville d'Aisurando !  
Natsu : Oh et arrivée d'un p'tit nouveau, hein Kalan !  
Kalan : Oui! Merci de m'accepter dans l'équipe.  
Lucy : On est trois maintenant !  
Happy : Et moi alors on m'oublie tout l'temps !  
Fyzzalis : T'inquiète pas Happy, on est deux à avoir été oublié...  
Natsu : Mais t'es même pas dans l'histoire toi !  
Fyzzalis : Peut être mais c'est moi l'auteur, et tu ne serais pas avec Lucy si je ne l'avais pas voulu ! D'ailleurs je peux faire s'arriver n'importe quoi entre vous deux...  
Natsu&Lucy: Au secouuuurs !  
Happy : Ils s'aiiiiiment !  
Fyzzalis : Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser, Lucy est en train d'étrangler Happy ... A la prochaine !


	3. Le lui dire

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un titre un peu ambigu me direz vous aujourd'hui ! Mais vous comprendrez bien vite de quoi il s'agit ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, notre mage aux clefs d'or commençait à émerger doucement. Elle n'était pas dans son lit visiblement. Elle tenta de comprendre où elle était quand elle se souvint de leur arrivée la veille. Leur jeune guide les avait emmené à l'hôtel. Elle observait encore un peu endormie la chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit. Parmi le mobilier qui composait la pièce, elle put apercevoir une petite touffe de cheveux verts dépasser du canapé. Le garçon qui partageait sa chambre lui avait gentiment laissé le lit alors qu' Happy et Natsu dormait dans la deuxième chambre, en face de la leur. Enfin normalement... Alors qu'elle s'éveillait de plus en plus, elle réalisa qu'il faisait étonnement _chaud_ dans ce lit. Elle se retourna alors pour constater la présence de son mage préféré à côté d'elle. Il semblait agité dans son sommeil et se mit à gémir faiblement. La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes pour finalement poser sa main sur sa joue. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, apaisé par ce geste et murmura un léger « Luce ». À l'entente de son prénom, la blonde se figea et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Était-il réveillé ? Il semblait que non. Elle se risqua à s'approcher de lui, puisqu'il était là autant en profiter ! Elle se cala contre lui, reposant sa tête contre son torse. Contre toute attente, le garçon la serra de plus belle, diminuant l'espace qui les séparaient. Il semblait toujours dormir. Lucy se reprit bien vite après ce geste. Pourquoi donc avait-elle eu besoin de s'en rapprocher autant ? Elle tenta de se dégager mais le mage la retenait fermement, faisant s'accroître sa gêne.

« Lucy ?

_ Na-Natsu ?

Les deux mages se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient être des heures avant d'entendre...

_ Hummm je vous attends en bas pour le déjeuner.

À ses mots, ils se séparèrent vivement, se retrouvant chacun de l'autre côté du lit.

_ Natsu qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ? demanda lentement Lucy, toujours dos au garçon.

_ Je sais pas trop, j'en avais...

_ Envie ?

_ Je ne sais pas...

_ Je vois... On devrait …

_ Descendre, finit le mage de feu.

Il se leva en direction de la salle de bain et s'y engouffra rapidement, lançant Lucy à ses pensées. « Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Lucy... » se lamentait la blonde. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches tous les deux. Elle s'allongea à nouveau dans le lit, attendant patiemment qu'il libère la salle d'eau.

De son côté, le dragon slayer tentait de se calmer sous une douche froide. C'est particulièrement perturbé qu'il enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain. Sa partenaire l'attendait, assise sur le bord du lit.

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Qu'on parle ? Interrogea le garçon, le souffle court.

_ Oui c'est à propos de Kalan.

_ Ah !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, à la fois soulagé et … quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne saurait déterminer.

_ Il faut qu'on le lui dise, commença la blonde.

_ Lui dire ?

_ On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, si on veut mener à bien notre mission, on ne pourra pas le faire en le suivant partout pour visiter la ville !

_ Hummm tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée, on ne devait rien dire et être discret tu t'souviens !

_ Oui mais je pense qu'on a pas le choix...

_ Bon bah si tu penses que c'est la seule solution ! Je t'attends pour descendre ! rétorqua-t-il, un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage, remit de ses émotions.

La jeune fille entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard.

Ils descendirent tous les deux au rez-de-chaussé afin de rejoindre leur guide pour déjeuner. Il le trouvère rapidement au fond de la salle, accompagné d'Happy qui mangeait déjà. À côté d'eux, un couple de personnes âgées buvaient leur café matinal.

La pièce ressemblait à une ancienne salle des fêtes : toutes les tables rondes, au milieu desquelles se dressaient de jolis bouquets, étaient recouvertes d'un linge blanc, et des draperies rouges ornaient les murs aux couleurs pâles.

_ Bonjour Natsu ! Bonjour Lucy ! s'écria joyeusement le petit chat.

_ Salut Happy ! répondit son meilleur ami avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour engloutir son croissant, tout ça lui avait donné faim...

_ Bonjour Happy, et à toi aussi Kalan ! ajouta Lucy.

_ Ah oui bonjour, répondit distraitement le garçon.

La blonde jeta un regard à son partenaire qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

_ Écoute Kalan, commença la blonde, on a quelque chose d'important à te dire...

_ Pas la peine j'ai déjà compris ! répondit poliment le jeune guide.

_ Cool ! Pas besoin de t'expliquer alors, se réjouit le dragon slayer. Comment tu as su d'ailleurs !

_ Ce n'était pas très difficile à voir avec toutes vos messes basses et vos regards... Et puis quand vous vous êtes isolés hier aussi...

La mage aux clefs soupira de soulagement. Au moins une chose de réglée ! Mais le garçon reprit...

_ Mais j'en ai été convaincu quand je vous ai vu ensemble dans le lit tout à l'heure.

Les deux mages se stoppèrent à ses paroles, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec leur affaire.

_ Ne vous en faites pas je ne dirais rien. Quand même entre frère et sœur … Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous auriez ce genre de relations... _incestueuses_... ! finit-il.

Natsu se figea. Le chocolat qu'il n'avait pas avalé s'écoula de sa bouche grande ouverte, allant rejoindre la tasse qui venait de s'écraser au sol après s'être échappée de ses mains. Lucy en était tombée à la renverse quand à Happy, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait...

_ Natsu, ça veut dire quoi ?

Le jeune homme qui comprenait peu à peu ce que cela engendrait avait les joues en feu et ne sut répondre au petit chat.

La mage aux clefs se releva rouge de honte, notant au passage le couple à côté d'eux qui les regardait maintenant, le regard médusé...

_ Non non tu n'y es pas du tout enfin ! reprit la blonde.

_ Ah ?

_ Viens o-on va t'expliquer ! Natsu on remonte dans nos chambres !

_ Euh oui oui ! dit le garçon tout en se remettant.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en compagnie du jeune guide et d'Happy alors que Lucy se confondait en excuse auprès des deux personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène...

_ Excusez le, ce garçon ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, c'est encore un enfant !

_ Euh oui bien sûr ! répondirent les deux en cœur, encore quelque peu choqués par cette révélation.

Elle se précipita à son tour vers l'étage où l'attendait ses amis.

Après une demi-heure d'explications, la mage aux étoiles s'assit enfin sur une chaise, attendant la réaction du jeune homme dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

_ D-donc il n'y a pas …

_ Non il n'y a pas ! finit Natsu.

_ Ah ! Je suis vraiment désolé …

_ Ce n'est rien, soupira la blonde, nous aurions dû te le dire tout de suite, tu n'aurais pas penser à _ça..._

___ Mais alors ce matin vous …

_ Oublie ce matin d'accord ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Après un silence pesant, le jeune garçon reprit.

_ Donc vous êtes de la grande guilde de Fairy tail... C'est formidable !

_ Hum je ne pensais pas qu'on serait si connus en dehors de Fiore... continua Lucy.

_ Les exploits de votre guilde aux grands jeux magiques mais aussi votre combat contre les dragons ont fait le tour d'Earthland !

_ Ahahah le vieux s'rait trop fier d'entendre ça ! T'as vu ça Happy !

_ Aye ! On est des stars mondiales !

Les deux amis s'étaient retournés vers Lucy et Kalan, portant des lunettes de soleil et prenant la pose...

_ Ne vous emballez pas vous deux... s'exaspérait la mage.

_ Dis donc elle a l'air difficile votre mission ! J'peux vous aider ?!

_ Quoi ? Hors de question c'est trop dangereux ! Tu ne devrais même pas être au courant !

_ Soit pas si dure Lucy il peut peut-être nous aider, intervint Natsu.

_ J'en doute... il ne connaît même pas la légende qui nous intéresse !

_ Mais attendez, votre grand père, enfin le maître vous a dit que le Roi pouvait vous aider non ?

_ Exact, pourquoi tu peux nous conduire à lui ? s'enquit Lucy pleine d'espoir.

_ Hum non désolé... Mais je sais qu'il doit passer cet après midi au port pour sa visite auprès des pêcheurs, il vient une fois par semaine !

_ Et tu crois qu'il voudra nous accorder un peu de temps ? reprit la mage.

_ Je ne sais pas...

_ Yosh ! Y'a qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Natsu ? demanda le petit chat.

_ On va enlever le Roi !

_ QUOIIIIIIIIII ?

* * *

Lucy : J'y crois pas Natsu a vraiment des idées complètement folles...  
Fyzzalis : Il n'y a pas que lui qui se fasse de drôles d'idées, n'est-ce pas Kalan !  
Kalan : J-je ne préfère pas en parler...  
Natsu&Lucy : Nous non plus !  
Happy : Remarque, ses idées sont fondées !  
Fyzzalis : Je suis d'accord !  
Lucy : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout !  
Happy&Kalan : Mais bien sûr !  
Fyzzalis : Bon laissons les se battre un peu ! J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! La prochaine fois, on ira voir le Roi ! A bientôt !


	4. Promenade en mer

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec la suite de l'aventure ! J'aurai plusieurs chose à vous dire là dessus mais pour l'heure place au chapitre 4, un chapitre important pour leur quête ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

« Chuuuuuuut Natsu tais-toi tu vas nous faire repérer !

_ J'y peux rien j'ai trop hâte !

Alors que leur jeune guide disputait Natsu, Lucy se lamentait derrière le mur où ils étaient cachés. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embarquer là dedans... Ils allaient enlever le Roi quand même ! Natsu avait fini par les persuader, prétendant que c'était la seule solution pour l'atteindre. Après avoir passé la matinée à échafauder un plan, ils étaient arrivés sur place après le déjeuner. Ils se retrouvaient donc là, tout prêt du port à observer le Roi dans son manteau de velours bleu qui arrivait enfin, accompagné de sa garde personnelle. Il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Le mage de feu posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie en souriant pour l'encourager, faisant accélérer les battements du cœur de la jeune femme. Ils se remémorèrent tout deux la situation gênante de ce matin, rougissant à l'unissons.

_ Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiment !

_ Tais toi sale chat volant !

Lucy et Kalan se dirigèrent finalement vers l'un des deux seules bateaux amarrés au port tandis qu' Happy et Natsu restaient tapis dans l'ombre.

La mage aux étoiles et le jeune garçon montèrent discrètement à bord du voilier vide. Alors que le Roi discutait avec les marins sur le quai, Kalan l'interpella.

« Sir, votre majesté voudrez peut-être visiter notre beau bateau !

_ Pour qui te prends-tu jeune homme ! Tu t'adresses au Roi ! L'interpella un garde.

_ Ne soyez pas si dure Rodrigue... Ce n'est pas comme si je courrais un grand danger ! Bien volontiers mon garçon ! Une promenade en mer pourrait me faire le plus grand bien !

Le Roi monta à bord, mais quand ses gardes voulurent le suivre...

_ Lucy ! Maintenant !

_ Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Aquarius !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux sale gamine ! J'étais en rendez vous !

_ Toujours aussi agréable... Envoie nous loin d'ici !

_ Avec plaisir !

Une gigantesque vague emporta violemment le bateau loin du port, laissant les gardes sur place qui comprenaient à peine ce qui venait de se passer...

_ Vite ! Il faut les rattraper ! Le roi est en danger ! ordonna le dit Rodrigue.

Le groupe de soldats se dirigea vers l'autre seul bateau du port mais quand ils voulurent monter à bord, un immense brasier les empêcha d'y grimper.

_ Désolé les gars! J'peux pas vous laisser passer !

_ Aye ! On a besoin du Roi ! ajouta Happy.

Natsu et son acolyte attendait de pieds ferme les soldats, les retenant le temps que Lucy et leur jeune ami récoltent les informations dont ils avaient besoin...

De leur côté d'ailleurs, l'ambiance était tendue. Le Roi avait brandi son épée contre la mage et le garçon, attendant des explications. Lucy tenta de le calmer alors que Kalan était parti prendre la barre à quelque pas de là, écoutant la conversation.

_ Pardonnez nous votre majesté mais nous manquons de temps...

_ Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!

_ J'irai droit au but. Quelqu'un essaie de reconstituer un sceptre et...

_ Et alors que voulez vous que je fasse !

_ C'est là justement que vous intervenez. Je suis une mage de Fairy tail et j'ai été envoyée ici dans le but d'arrêter cette personne. Mon maître nous a dit que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir nous informer.

_ Je vois... L'homme s'était radouci à l'entente du nom de la guilde mais pointait toujours son épée vers elle. Et quel est ce sceptre ?

_ C'est en rapport avec la légende de... Vende... non... Wende...

_ Wendel, coupa le Roi.

Il semblait sous le choc. Il s'assit au sol tout en baissant son épée, son visage était rongé par l'inquiétude.

_ Vous avez l'air de la connaître... Pourriez vous nous l'expliquer ? se risqua la mage.

_ Je ne suis pas censé pourvoir vous raconter cela mais...Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, la situation est plutôt grave. Asseyez vous mademoiselle, je vais vous la raconter de la même manière qu'on me l'a conté dans ma jeunesse... Mais avant ça il faut que vous me promettiez d'arrêter cet homme avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

_ Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons soyez-en sûr.

L'homme se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

On dit que dans un temps lointain, Earthland ne formait qu'un seul et même pays gouverné par le Roi Seth. Le souverain avait deux fils : l'un de son propre sang, l'autre recueilli. L'homme se prit d'affection pour cet enfant se prénommant Dalmar. Il l'avait trouvé perdu en plein champs de bataille. Il l'éleva comme il se devait, le préparant à sa qualité de prince. Son fils légitime, Wendel, rongé par la jalousie, n'attendait qu'une chose : monter sur le trône qui lui reviendrait de droit et bannir ce garçon qui avait volé sa place dans le cœur de son père. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, le roi aveuglé par l'amour qu'il portait pour son fils adoptif en oublia l'autre et nomma Dalmar à sa succesion avant sa mort. Le nouveau roi endossa alors sa responsabilité avec peine, souffrant de la mort de son sauveur. Wendel, déchiré entre tristesse et injustice sombra dans la démence et la haine. Le prince, usant de son autorité fit fabriquer dans l'ombre un sceptre aux pouvoirs inégalés dans le but de soumettre son « frère ». Les gnomes sollicités pour cette tâche après l'avoir créé, refusèrent de le donner au prince fou et le dénoncèrent au roi. Dalmar, ne pouvant se résoudre à exécuter son frère, l'emprisonna pour le restant de ses jours...

_ Je vois... Et le sceptre ?

_ Le sceptre fut scindé en exactement quatorze morceaux distribués à des hommes de confiance. Sa majesté en garda un, les treize autres hommes se partagèrent le pays. C'est ainsi que ce formèrent les différentes contrées qui composent Earthland. Chaque morceau serait caché quelque part dans la capitale de chacun des royaumes et seuls les rois en connaissent l'emplacement.

_ Mais quel est son pouvoir, il a l'air terrible pour qu'on le cache ainsi !

_ Personne ne l'a jamais su mais il serait capable d'anéantir notre monde...

_ C'est horrible... murmura Kalan. Vous savez donc où se trouve le morceau de votre pays !

_ Je suis désolé jeune gens mais j'ai prêté serment de ne jamais dévoiler son emplacement, cette information doit rester secrète à la population.

_ Mais comment allons nous faire pour empêcher son vol, s'indignait Lucy.

Le souverain soupira.

_ La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que... qu'il est porté aux yeux de tous.

_ Hum encore un casse tête !

_ NATSU ? Mais tu devais être …

La blonde tourna la tête vers le port pour découvrir avec horreur que le bateau resté sur place était en feu...

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait espèce d'idiot !

_ Bah il fallait bien que je vous rejoigne moi ! Happy m'a transporté jusqu'à vous mais j'pouvais pas leur laisser le batea... Aïeeeee ! Lucy ça fait mal !

La jeune mage venait de frapper Natsu sur le crâne...

_Je m'inquiétais pour toi moi !

La mage rougit instantanément pour le frapper de plus belle. Kalan reprit après leur dispute.

_ Bien maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, il faut qu'on ramène le Roi.

_ Oh je doute que mes gardes vous accueillent chaleureusement... Vous vous rendez compte ! Vous venez d'enlever le Roi de ce pays !

_ Hummm c'est vrai... songeait la blonde.

_ Natsu Lucy ! Ils arrivent ! s'alarma Happy.

_ Comment peuvent-ils...

_ Ils ont trouvé une barque !indiqua le chat.

Lucy réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

_ On va vous déposer vers les montages là-bas, près de la ville. Ils ne tarderont pas à vous rejoindre. Kalan, tu penses qu'il y a moyen de s'arrêter là bas ?

_ Oui il y a une petite crique !

_ Bien ça nous laissera le temps de retourner à l'hôtel !

_ À l'hôtel ! s'étonna le souverain. Vous allez sûrement être recherchés vous savez !

_ Humm seuls Natsu et Kalan pourraient être reconnus, poursuivit la jeune femme. Ils n'auront qu'à porter un bonnet ou une capuche ! Déclara naïvement la mage.

_ Si vous le dites... finit le Roi.

Les gardes arrivèrent bientôt derrière la montagne où les kidnappeurs avaient tourné pour débarquer dans la petite crique. . La barque s'avança sur le sol, près du voilier, et tous purent apercevoir le Roi...

« Ma-majesté mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? s'étonnait Rodrigue.

À leur grande surprise, le Souverain s'était confortablement installé autour d'un feu de bois, enroulé dans des couvertures, une bouteille à la main...

_ Ahh ! Vous voilà enfin bande de petits … Ouik !

_ Ma-mais vous êtes soul !

Les gardes observaient tous leur Roi, le regard ahuri.

_ Mais non voyons ! J'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir les idées ! La situation est grave !

_ Oui je comprends vous devez être traumatisé...

_ Il faut qu'on les rattrape ! s'écria un autre soldat.

_ Non ils doivent déjà être loin, reprit le premier.

_ Humm je l'espère... termina mystérieusement le Roi, avalant une autre gorgée.

_ Mon dieu il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit ! Vite il faut ramener le Roi au palais !

Les gardes emportèrent leur Roi sur le grand voilier et se mirent en route pour la ville...

De leur côté, Lucy et les garçons étaient parvenus à rentrer discrètement à l'hôtel et se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre qu'occupaient normalement la mage et le guide.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ! interrogea le mage de feu.

_ J'en sais rien... souffla la blonde. On ne peut pas protéger l'objet si on ne sait pas où il se trouve !

_ Il a dit là où tout le monde le voyait, ajouta Happy.

_ Kalan, tu dois bien avoir une idée non ? Tu connais cette ville comme ta poche !

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un instant sous les yeux suppliant de Lucy quand il s'écria...

_ Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est évident !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre fini ! J'espère que la légende du sceptre vous aura plu, c'est une histoire qui me tenait à cœur et puis j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment s'était formée Earthland ! Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me suivent dans cette aventure, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me laisser critique ou conseil, ou même simplement votre avis, je pourrai améliorer mon écriture et donc votre lecture ! J'hésite encore à changer le rating, tout dépendra de la tournure des événements à venir... Enfin je m'égare ! Sinon une idée sur l'emplacement du morceau de sceptre ? Je vous avoue qu'il n'est pas difficile à trouver... A la prochaine pour la suite !


	5. Descente nocturne

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour hier je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre je n'étais pas là je suis rentrée plutôt tard... Donc pour me faire pardonner vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

À la lueur de la lune, elle paraissait encore plus réelle. Le jeu de l'ombre et de la lumière donnaient aux draperies une fluidité d'une grande virtuosité. Un léger vent semblait suivre les replis de l'étoffe. L'épée de la Guerrière, enfoncée dans le sol brillait sous les rayons lunaires.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu la grande Elvyna la nuit, murmura Kalan.

_ Elle est magnifique, ajouta Lucy.

_ Bon on s'y met ! S'impatientait Natsu.

_ Aye !

Le petit groupe avait attendu la nuit pour se rendre sur les lieux. Leur jeune guide leur avait assuré que cette statue devait être la clef pour trouver le morceau de sceptre d'Icenberg. La guerrière étant également la fondatrice de ce pays, il était légitime qu'elle ait emmené avec elle un morceau du sceptre mystique. Ils cherchaient donc méticuleusement le moindre indice sur la statue.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minute qu'ils s'affairaient autour d'elle sans le moindre succès et la mage aux clefs commençait à s'impatientait, d'autant plus qu'au lieu de les aider, Happy et Natsu rejouaient la légende d'Elvyna, le petit chat bleu sur le dos du garçon...

_ Vous avez fini vous deux ! s'énerva-t-elle. On arrive à rien ici !

_ Quelle rabat-joie Lucy, ricana Happy. Aïeeeeee !

La mage était à présent en train de lui tirer les moustaches alors que Natsu avait rejoint Kalan au pieds de la statue.

_ Alors toujours rien ?

_ Non... Je ne comprends pas, ça collait parfaitement !

_ Hummm on devrait peut être la casser, peut être que le morceau est dedans ! proposa le mage de feu avant de rejoindre la femme ailée sur son socle.

_ NON MAIS TU ES FOU ! hurla le garçon.

_ Natsu qu'est ce que tu fabriques, cria Lucy à son tour.

_ J'me demandais si on pouvait lui prendre son épée, sourit le mage.

_ Nooon arrête !

Ignorant les cris de ses amis, le garçon entreprit de soulever l'épée, enfoncer dans le socle. À la surprise générale, il y parvint finalement mais en tomba à terre. L'épée relevée, on entendit un bruit sourd faisait trembler le sol. L'arme n'étant plus enfoncée dans son socle, la statue n'était plus maintenue que par son genoux et ses pieds. Elle se mit à tourner vers la droite dans un grand nuage de poussière, ouvrant un passage dans son socle qui semblait mener sous terre, sous les yeux ébahis du petit groupe.

_ Natsu tu es un génie ! se réjouit Kalan.

_ J'y crois pas, il l'a fait... souffla Lucy. Quelqu'un a-t-il pensé à prendre une lampe torche ?

_ Aye ! Le chat bleu en sortit une de son petit sac à dos.

_ Bon et bien allons y ! s'enthousiasmait déjà le dragon slayer.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans le sombre escalier partant du socle pour arriver devant deux galeries humides, creusées à même la roche.

_ On devrait se séparer, l'une d'elle doit nous mener à une partie du sceptre. Je vais à gauche avec Kalan ! Natsu et Happy, prenez celle de droite !

Sous les directives de la mage aux étoiles, le petit groupe se sépara.

Natsu et Happy marchaient depuis quelques minutes quand le petit chat entendit le mage soupirer.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Natsu ?

_ Non c'est juste que...

_ Que ?

_ C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle fait équipe avec lui !

_ Oh tu parles de Lushy... Le petit chat riait dans ses moustaches.

_ Quoi ? s'énerva Natsu, vexé que son ami se moque de lui.

_ Tu es jalouuuux !

_ No-non pas du tout ! Moi aussi j'voudrais faire équipe avec Kalan ! mentit le garçon.

_ Mais oui bien sûr ! Il a à peine quinze ans t'en fais pas, pouffa le chat bleu.

Alors qu'ils se disputaient tous les deux, Lucy et Kalan avançaient toujours dans l'étroite galerie. La jeune fille vagabondait dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps, il se passait des choses étranges entre elle et le rose, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Ce sentiment de malaise la suivait souvent quand il était proche d'elle, de même que ces accélérations intempestives des battements de son pauvre cœur... Peut-être que leur lien entre meilleurs amis devenaient plus grand encore. Oui ce devait être ça ! La jeune fille affichait un léger sourire, pensant avoir résolu son problème quand Kalan vint troubler sa rêverie.

_ Lucy ?

_ Euh oui ?

_ Regarde !

Elle suivit le regard du garçon pour à son tour contempler ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Le long couloir prenait fin sur une petite pièce plus large où un petit autel de pierre avait été érigé. Deux chandeliers siégeaient de part et d'autre du reposoir au centre duquel trônait l'objet de leur convoitise. Cette pièce du sceptre semblait être une aile d'un métal intensément noir.

_ Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda Lucy.

_ Hum je ne sais pas, après tout on ne sait pas à quoi ressemble le sceptre en question.

_ C'est vrai...

Le silence s'installait maintenant dans la petite salle. Les deux jeunes, comme happés par cet objet si mystérieux n'entendirent pas les pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux quand une voix vint rompre le silence.

_ _Vous l'avez trouvé... Fairy tail._

_ Qui est là ! s'alarma la blonde.

_ _Nul besoin pour vous de connaître mon identité. Je viens seulement récupérer ceci._

L'homme encapuchonné de sa longue cape pourpre désignait l'aile noire.

_ C'est vous le voleur ?! s'écria Kalan.

_ Nous ne vous laisserons pas passer ! Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Taurus !

Rien ne se produisit. Lucy jeta un regard plein d'effroi sur la clef qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lucy !?

_ J-je n'en sais rien ! Est ce que par hasard...

_ _C'est effectivement ma faute, jeune constellationniste si tes esprits ne répondent pas à ton appel...Maintenant laissez moi passer._

___ Jamais !

Kalan venait de se placer entre l'homme et l'autel. Un rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'homme, seule partie visible de son visage. L'individu fondit sur lui pour l'attaquer alors que le garçon fermait les yeux par réflexe...

De leur côté, Natsu et Happy étaient finalement arrivés au bout du tunnel et faisaient maintenant face à un cul de sac...

_ Bon bah on fait demi-tour ?

_ Aye !

_ _Naaatsuuuuuuuu !_

Un cri venait de déchirer la nuit. Natsu croisa le regard inquiet de son chat avant de se précipiter dans le couloir afin de retrouver Lucy et leur nouvel ami. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur galerie avant de s'y engouffrer avant d'arriver en trombe dans la salle au petit autel. Quand le mage de feu les vit tous les deux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta à genoux près du jeune guide.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! pressa le rose.

Kalan ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question, le regard rivé sur la mage aux clefs, allongée sur le sol. C'était lui qui avait crié.

_ Elle... Elle s'est interposée entre nous deux et je...

_ Qui ?! Entre toi et qui Kalan ?! coupa Natsu, en hurlant presque.

_ Le voleur !

Le jeune garçon respira profondément avant d'expliquer au mage ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Elle s'est interposée entre lui et moi et a prit le coup au ventre à ma place... Il l'a envoyé contre le mur ! J'ai couru vers elle mais elle était déjà inconsciente et l'homme avait emporté l'aile... J-je suis tellement désolée Natsu ! finit le garçon, la voix brisée, pleine de détresse.

Le dragon slayer ne parlait plus, le visage plongé vers le sol.

_ Natsu ! T-tu crois que ça ira ?!

La petite voix d'Happy lui fit relever la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle a juste été assommée... Mais que ce soit grave ou non, le type qui vous a attaqué va le payer... poursuivit le mage, le regard haineux.

Il se radoucit un peu avant de s'adresser à Kalan.

_ Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. D'accord ?

_ D'accord... Mais Natsu, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui m'inquiète.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Cet homme, il a dit que sa prochaine destination, Pergrande Kingdom, serait la dernière... il ne lui manque plus qu'un morceau !

_ C'est impossible, le maître nous a dit où les vols avaient eu lieux, et les pays du sud n'étaient pas encore touchés !

_ C'est pourtant ce qu'il a dit !

_ Humm on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Happy, aide moi à la mettre sur mon dos !

_ Aye !

Ils entreprirent de sortir de sous terre en empruntant le chemin inverse pour se retrouver au bout de quelques minutes à l'air libre. C'est dans un silence de plomb qu'ils retournèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel. Arrivés sur place, Natsu installa la mage inconsciente sur son lit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle, la tête entre les mains. Happy et Kalan se regardèrent et d'un commun accord décidèrent qu'ils dormiraient à deux pour le reste de la nuit, dans la chambre d'à côté, laissant le mage de feu à ses songes.

Lorsque que Kalan lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait été à la fois animé de sentiments de rage et de soulagement. Une haine portée contre leur agresseur, un soulagement d'apprendre que son amie n'était pas dans un état critique mais seulement assommée. Quand il était arrivé sur les lieux, il avait eu peur. Peur que _ça_ arrive à nouveau. Qu'il la perde comme ça a été le cas pour la Lucy du future. Elle n'était peut-être pas du même temps, mais la voir mourir sous ses yeux l'avait anéanti.

Derrière la porte de leur chambre, Happy et Kalan ne s'étaient toujours pas couchés et observaient le garçon à travers le trou de la serrure. Le dragon slayer se leva subitement et s'approcha de la mage endormie. Il semblait lui dire quelques mots.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il lui dit ? S'enquit curieusement Happy.

**_ **J'en sais rien, répondit le jeune guide, un léger sourire au lèvre...

* * *

Voilà chapitre 5 fini ! Vous trouverez peut être que le voleur apparaît un peu tôt mais je souhaitais lui offrir une petite apparition, après tout c'est un personnage plutôt important quand même ! Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	6. A la poursuite du voleur

Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! Voyons ce qu'il advient de nos amis après cette petite attaque nocturne ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levée mais la mage, elle était bien réveillée. Elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable et n'arrangeait pas son cas en torturant ses méninges... Elle n'en était pas sûr mais elle avait cru entendre la voix de son compagnon de toujours dans son sommeil. Avait-elle rêvée ? Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande... Mais pour l'heure, elle l'observait attentivement. Le jeune s'était endormi sur sa chaise, la tête sur le bord du lit. La blonde se redressa un peu dans sa direction avant de poser une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle glissait ses doigts avec langueur dans sa crinière rose quand une main chaude vint se poser sur la sienne. Elle s'arrêta subitement alors que le garçon relevait sa tête vers elle.

« Enfin réveillée !

_ Comment ça enfin !

_ Bah t'étais juste assommée !

_ Et alors !

La mage venait de lui asséner un coup sur le crâne, vexée. Mais pour sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme entra dans un fou rire monstre.

_ J'préfère te voir comme ça ! Déclara le garçon entre deux rires.

La mage rougit à ses mots avant d'elle aussi se laisser emporter dans les éclats de rire de son compagnon. Après quelque minute, elle reprit son calme. Ils se regardaient à présent sans mot dire, profitant de ce moment de quiétude. La jolie blonde s'adressa finalement au mage en repensant aux quelques mots que lui aurait peut être murmuré son ami.

_ Natsu, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_ Hum ?

Elle allait lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand...

_ LUCY !

Kalan et Happy venait d'entrer dans la chambre et se précipitèrent vers la mage qui les accueillait à bras ouverts.

_ On a entendu des rires, s'écria Kalan.

_ Comment ça va Lushy ?!

_ Très bien Happy ne t'en fait pas ! Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête !

_ Et ton ventre ?

_ Rien du tout ! C'est plus le mur qui m'a fait mal ! Mais d'ailleurs, l'aile noire ?

_ Il l'a emporté... Je suis désolé Lucy j'aurai du l'en empêcher !

_ Ne t'en fais tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Moi même je ne pouvais pas, mes esprits ne voulaient plus... Oh mais oui mes esprits ! s'alarma la bonde.

_ Kalan m'a dit que Taurus n'est pas apparut, répliqua Natsu. Tu devrais essayer d'en invoquer un autre, prends quelque chose qui ne consomme pas trop d'énergie !

_ Bien... Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Plue !

_ Pun pun !

_ Hum on dirait que mes pouvoirs fonctionnent à nouveau...

_ Peut-être qu'il peut annuler la magie sur le moment, suggéra Kalan.

_ Possible... murmura la mage. En tout cas préparez vos bagages !

_ Hein ?!

_ Bah oui il faut qu'on le retrouve !

_ Mais Lucy tu viens de te réveiller et puis il fait nuit ! Intervint Happy.

_ Le temps presse, on doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne trouve le morceau suivant !

_ Euh à propos de ça... Commença le jeune guide. Quand tu étais à terre, il a dit que Pergrande Kingdom serait sa dernière destination.

_ Ma-mais c'est impossible le maître...

_ Oui je sais, coupa le rose. Je lui ai dit mais apparemment il ne lui reste qu'un morceau à trouver.

_ Bon et bien raison de plus ! Natsu ! Happy, préparez vous !

_ Et moi alors !

_ Mais Kalan c'est chez toi ici !

_ Pas vraiment... je n'ai pas de parents, j'ai toujours vécu dans un foyer d'enfants jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce travail ! S'il te plait Lucy !

_ Allez Lushy soit gentille un p'tit peu ! ajouta Happy.

_ Bon et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

_ Ouai ! crièrent les trois garçons en cœur.

Après une demi-heure de préparatifs et avoir réglé la facture de l'hôtel à l'accueil, les quatre amis se mirent en route pour Pergrande Kingdom.

_ On ne peut prendre le train plutôt ? Ça fait peur de partir la nuit dans les montagnes... frissonna Happy.

_ Non Happy, le prochain train ne passe que dans deux jours et puis notre agresseur est parti à pieds lui aussi, il n'a pas le choix ! objecta la blonde.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Happy, je nous guiderais dans les montagnes !

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Natsu. Dis donc t'es pas guide pour rien !

_ Aye !

Ils continuèrent leur route alors que la nuit persistait toujours. Au bout d'une heure et demi de marche, le mage de feu commençait à s'impatientait...

_ C'est encore loin ?!

_ Humm oui... Désolé mais il nous faut une journée de marche normalement ! répondit Kalan.

Il reprit bien vite en voyant la mine déconfite de ses amis.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas tarder à arriver à la célèbre auberge de la montagne !

_ Ah oui ?! Se réjouit le mage de feu. J'espère qu'ils font de la bonne bouffe !

_ Oui bien sûr, ria le garçon. On devrait bientôt pouvoir l'apercevoir...Ah ! La voilà, vous voyez, en haut de cette colline !

Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient le majestueux chalets de bois qui surplombait de toute sa hauteur les plus grands sapins environnants. Retrouvant son dynamisme, le dragon slayer se mit à courir en direction de l'édifice, suivi de près par ses amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent au seuil de la porte au dessus de laquelle le mot « bienvenue » était peint sur un panneau de bois. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge pour se diriger à l'accueil où une vieille femme s'affairait à ranger des papiers.

_ Oh bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en remettant une mèche grise derrière son oreille.

_ Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

_ Vous êtes bien matinales jeunes gens, ria-t-elle. Philippe ! Philiiiippe !

_ Oui oui j'arrive ! répondit une voix raillée.

Un vieil homme accourut à son tour, très certainement son mari à en juger par l'alliance qu'ils portaient tous les deux.

_ On a de nouveaux clients !

_ Oui oui je vois bien ! rétorqua l'homme en ajustant ses petites lunettes rondes.

_ Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ! Nous nous rendons vers Pergrande Kingdom !

_ À pieds ! Et bien mademoiselle, vous et vos petits amis êtes plutôt courageux ! ria le vieil homme.

_ Si j'ai bien compris vous faites une petite pause ?! ajouta sa femme. Vous avez l'air frigorifiés !Que diriez vous de vous détendre dans nos bains chauds ! Ils sont juste derrière notre auberge !

_ Oh oui, très volontiers ! Répondit la mage, impatiente de prendre un bon bain.

_ Bien, mon épouse Bérénice va vous y conduire !

_ Allons y suivez moi ! indiqua joyeusement la vieille femme.

Ils passèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de sortir par la porte de derrière.

_ Nous y voilà ! Le bain de femme est à droite, celui des hommes à gauche !

_ Parfait merci beaucoup ! remercia Lucy avant de se précipiter dans un vestiaire...

_ En voilà de drôles de gens ! sourit Bérénice avant de retourner auprès de son mari.

Les garçons après s'être dévêtus étaient entrés dans les bains. Ils avancèrent avec difficulté dans l'eau. Il faut dire que la fraîcheur du matin rendant l'eau encore plus chaude qu'elle ne l'était.

Natsu parvint finalement au fond du bassin et se cala entre deux rochers, dos à la palissade de bois, laissant les muscles de son corps se détendre alors qu'Happy et Kalan s'amusaient à s'éclabousser dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_ Aïeeeee, Happy tu m'as mis de l'eau dans l'œil !

_ Fais voir ! Demanda le petit chat bleu. Natsu ! L'œil de Kalan est tout rouge !

_ Humm tu n'as qu'à lui lancer encore de l'eau chaude ça va peut être partir !

_ Aye !

_ Mais vous êtes fous tous les deux ça va me faire encore plus mal ! Viens avec moi Happy, j'vais rincer sous l'eau _froide_ !

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bassins pour se diriger vers le vestiaire, laissant Natsu se détendre un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de vider son esprit mais une petite voix bien connue du jeune homme l'interpella.

_ Natsu ?

_ Lu-Lucy ?

La voix provenait de derrière la palissade. La blonde était elle aussi dos à la barrière de bois.

_ J'ai entendu Happy et Kalan partir !

_ Ah oui, Kalan s'est blessé.

_ Je vois... La vue est magnifique n'est ce pas.

_ Humm...

Les bains n'étaient pas totalement fermés et offraient une vue des plus insolites. Le soleil du matin faisait briller les flacons de neige amassaient autour des aiguilles des sapins, donnant l'impression que la vallée était emplie d'arbres recouverts de milliers de diamants.

Le dragon slayer entendait les clapotis de l'eau du côté de Lucy, signe que la jeune femme se mouvait un peu dans l'eau. Le jeune mage imaginait déjà l'autre _belle vue_ qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté de la palissade... Il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, tentant d'oublier son amie quelques secondes mais elle l'appela de nouveau...

_ Natsu...

_ Oui ?

_ Dis moi est-ce que tu.. Enfin est ce que tu m'as parlé cette nuit ! sortit Lucy d'une traite.

_ Hein ? Bien sûr on était tous les quatre dans ta chambre quelle question !

_ Non je veux dire.. Enfin tu sais quand j'étais encore inconsciente... J'ai cru que tu m'avais parlé...

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant puis rougit subitement avant de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand...

_ Natsu ! Lucy !

_ Que se passe-t-il Kalan, demanda Lucy, légèrement agacée.

_ Il est passé par ici ! Le voleur !

_ Quoi !?

* * *

Happy : Oh j'aurai vraiment aimé savoir ce que tu lui as dit moi Natsu !  
Fyzzalis : Désolée Happy mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Tu peux toujours demander à Lucy si tu veux vraiment savoir !  
Happy : Allez Lushy crache le morceau !  
Lucy : Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ! Et puis de toute façon je ne dirai rien !  
Kalan : Dis donc Natsu ça doit être quelque chose d'assez génant pour qu'elle soit rouge comme ça !  
Natsu : Euh j-je ne m'en souviens plus !  
Fyzzalis : Mais oui bien sûr ! Bon en tout cas on se retrouve bien vite pour la suite ! A la prochaine !  
Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me suivent !


	7. En route pour Pergrande Kingdom

Me revoilà avec la suite de mes aventures ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et me laissent leur avis, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

Après l'annonce de leur jeune guide, Natsu et Lucy s'était précipités dans leurs vestiaires respectifs avant de rejoindre Happy et Kalan auprès de leurs hôtes. La mage aux clefs questionnait ardemment à présent Bérénice et Philippe.

« Donc c'était bien un homme avec une cape rouge ?

_ C'est ça oui ! affirma la vieille dame. Je crois même qu'il y avait un symbole en bas de cette cape, tu t'en souviens Philippe ?

_ Oui bien sûr c'était un scorpion noir !

_ Un scorpion noir vous dites ? C'est le symbole de Desierto je crois, ajouta Kalan.

_ Tu veux dire ce pays désertique au sud ? s'enquit Lucy.

_ Oui je pense que c'est ça.

_ Je vois... et il est parti il y a longtemps ? reprit la mage.

_ Un peu avant que vous arriviez, indiqua le vieil homme. C'est un ami à vous ?

_ Pas vraiment... souffla le mage de feu. On pense qu'il va se rendre à Pergrande Kingdom.

_ Oui il nous l'avait indiqué, reprit l'homme. Pas très bavard cet homme il voulait seulement s'approvisionner en eau et nourriture, d'ailleurs il n'a pas daigné enlever sa capuche, nous avons pensé qu'il devait avoir quelque chose à cacher sur son visage hein Bérénice !

_ Oui effectivement ! Il est vite reparti avec sa moto magique !

_ Donc c'est bien un mage, songeait Natsu.

_ Mais on arrivera jamais à le rattraper à pieds ! s'alarma la blonde.

_ Hum et bien vous pouvez repartir avec la carriole d'approvisionnement qui passe ce matin ! proposa Bérénice. Elle passe tous les deux jours ici pour nous apporter des produits frais, nous sommes un peu isolés dans nos montagnes ! Victor pourra vous déposer à la frontière, il approvisionne quelques maisonnettes sur place.

_ Très bien dans ce cas nous allons l'attendre ! termina Lucy.

Une petite demi-heure après cette discussion, la carriole arriva enfin. Deux cheveux blancs étaient attelés à une wagonnette en bois couleur de jais. Des bâches blanches recouvraient le petit véhicule afin de protéger les produits du froid.

_ Bonjour Victor !

_ Bien le bonjour Bérénice ! répondit l'homme en manteau de fourrure.

_ Dis moi pourrais-tu emmener ces jeunes gens à la frontière de Pergrande Kingdom ? Ils comptaient s'y rendre à pieds !

_ Ah oui ?! ria l'homme dans sa moustache. Bien sûr aucun problème ! Je décharge la commande et on se remet en route ! Vous pourrez monter à l'arrière.

_ Parfait ! Allez y les garçons je vous rejoins, chargez les valises !

La blonde se tourna vers Bérénice et Philippe en leur tendant un peu de monnaie.

_ Oh non non non vous ne nous devez rien voyons, mon mari et moi sommes heureux de vous avoir aidé !

_ Vraiment ? Je vous remercie infiniment !

_ Lucyyyy tu viens ?! appelait Natsu.

_ Oui j'arrive !

La blonde courut jusqu'à la carriole avant d'y monter. Victor finit de débarrasser la commande de l'auberge avant de se placer sur son siège derrière les deux chevaux. Les mages quittèrent donc leurs chaleureux hôtes d'un signe de la main alors que Bérénice leur criait qu'ils pourraient revenir quand ils le souhaitaient.

Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis presque deux heures l'atmosphère se réchauffait de plus en plus, eur permettant d'enlever leur chauds manteaux. La mage aux clefs, elle, n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce moment un peu plus tôt dans les bains chauds. Elle était sur le point d'avoir une réponse et il avait fallut qu'on les interrompe... Oh bien sûr la mission est extrêmement importante mais quelque chose lui disait que ses mots l'étaient aussi. Elle l'observait distraitement alors qu'il se lamentait toujours du voyage. Kalan et Happy dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Victor ne les réveille de sa voix rauque.

_ Nous serons à la frontière dans quelques minutes !

Lucy et Kalan se penchèrent vers l'extérieur alors qu'Happy tentait désespérément de relever son meilleur ami. La chaîne de montagne prenait fin, au pieds de la dernière colline était planté un immense poteau de bois sur lequel était inscrit en lettre capitale « Bienvenue à Pergrande Kigdom ».

Après avoir remercié comme il se doit leur conducteur, les quatre amis s'engagèrent sur ce nouveau territoire où des plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient à perte de vue.

_ Vous connaissez un peu ce royaume ? s'enquit Kalan.

_ Non mais je parie que toi oui ! répondit Natsu.

_ Effectivement oui, ria le jeune homme. C'est le plus grand royaume de tout Earthland, avec la famille royale la plus fortunée. Il est tellement grand qu'on y trouve des plaines aussi bien que des montagnes, des jungles, des forêts et même des plages !

_ Je me demande toujours d'où tu peux nous sortir tout ça, murmura la blonde.

_ Oh j'ai toujours aimé étudier la géographie et les différentes cultures, ça me permettait de m'évader un peu dans ma chambre au foyer...

_ Je vois, sourit la mage. Mais quand même d'après ce que tu dis c'est immense, on va avoir du mal à rattraper notre homme...

_ Bah non Lucy s'il utilise une moto magique il ne peut pas l'utiliser en continue !

_ Hum oui tu as raison Natsu, ça consomme énormément d'énergie. Il va bien devoir s'arrêter de toute façon avant d'atteindre la capitale. D'ailleurs elle est loin ?

_ Il nous faudra plusieurs jours pour atteindre Gigante, reprit leur jeune ami.

_ Gigante ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Se demandait Happy.

_ Hum apparemment « Géante ». On dit que le château de la famille royale est le plus grand du monde, d'ailleurs tout serait extrêmement grand dans cette ville !

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'enthousiasmait Lucy. Mais en attendant ça ne règle pas notre problème. Qu'il fasse des pauses ou non, nous on reste quand même à pieds !

_ T'inquiète Lucy, on dirait qu'on approche d'une ville ! rassura Natsu. On trouvera peut-être un moyen de transport ! Blouhhhh un moyen de transport …

En effet à moins d'un kilomètre de là, on pouvait apercevoir quelques maisons. Ils s'approchèrent peu à peu du petit village où trônait au centre un vieux moulin à eau. Toutes les habitations y semblaient d'ailleurs liées par de petits canaux longeant les rues. Chaque chaumière de bois était devancée d'une fontaine dans leur jardin de façade, toutes différentes les unes des autres, allant de la plus modeste aux plus impressionnantes pour les plus fortunés. Lucy s'arrêta d'ailleurs devant l'une d'entre elle, où deux statues, un homme et une femme étaient chacun dos à dos. Son esprit fit immédiatement le lien avec Natsu, sans raison apparente... Une petite fille qui les avait remarqué alors qu'elle jouait avec une poupée de chiffon s'adressa à eux.

_ Vous êtes nouveau non ?!

_ Oui c'est ça et toi tu habites ici je suppose, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda gentiment la mage aux clefs d'or.

_ Je ne veux pas te parler à toi, je veux parler au monsieur avec des cheveux roses !

_ Mais c'est quoi cette petite ! s'écria Lucy consternée alors que les garçons pouffaient de rire derrière elle.

La petite se dirigea vers le mage de feu qui s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

_ Moi je suis Adelyne et toi ?

_ Moi j'm'appelle Natsu ! Dis moi Adelyne on est où ici ?

_ J'te le dirai si tu me laisses venir sur ton dos !

_ Bon d'accord monte !

_ Ici c'est mon village, Tierra Fuente, la ville des fontaines !

_ Ah je vois, tu nous guides ?

_ Oh ouiiii !

Lucy encore vexée regardait Natsu d'un mauvais œil, d'autant plus que malgré le jeune âge de cette fillette, il avait quand même une fille sur son dos. Le garçon qui avait remarqué l'humeur de sa partenaire s'amusait à entrer dans le jeu de cette petite fille. L'idée même qu'elle puisse être jalouse le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il continua donc à discuter avec elle le plus naturellement du monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un petit restaurant.

_ Oh Lushy s'il te plaît tu peux m'acheter un poisson ?

_ Même pas en rêve...

_ Pfff t'es méchante.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait au contraire aller manger un morceau, objecta Kalan. Il est bientôt midi !

_ Hum allons y dans ce cas, céda la mage.

Ils commandèrent de quoi se restaurer tout en invitant la petite Adelyne. Évidemment Natsu et Happy avaient ajouté bien plus qu'il n'en fallait à la commande qui arrivait bientôt. Alors que tous mangeaient tranquillement, la mage aux clefs ne touchait pas vraiment à son assiette, l'air songeur.

_ Bah alors Lushy tu boudes ?

_ Non pas du tout !

Le mage de feu esquissa un petit sourire ce qui n'échappa guère à Lucy.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi !

_ Ri-rien du tout !

_ Mouai... Bon il faut toujours qu'on trouve un quelconque véhicule pour aller à Gigante ! Natsu, pourquoi ne pas user de ton charme pour demander à Adelyne si elle peut nous aider ! demanda la mage avec une pointe d'ironie.

_ Mais bien sûr ! répondit celui-ci d'un air de défis. Dis moi Adelyne, tu pourrais nous dire comment on peut rejoindre rapidement la capitale ?

_ Non.

_ Mai-mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle est là. La petite fille pointait du doigt la pauvre constellationniste tout en mangeant sa mousse au chocolat.

La blonde la regarda un instant, stupéfaite avant de se lever, quelque peu peinée.

_ Bon bah je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire...

Ses amis la regardèrent partir sans mot dire, se demandant pourquoi cette fillette montrait un tel acharnement.

_ Dis moi Adelyne, pourquoi détestes tu autant Lucy ? s'enquit Kalan.

_ Je ne l'aime pas, elle n'arrête pas de regarder Natsu, répondit la petite fille boudeuse.

Le mage sourit à cette remarque avant de reprendre.

_ Oui mais c'est mon amie tu sais, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait.

_ Humm...

_ Enfin passons, dis nous comment on peut faire alors pour aller rapidement à la capitale, pressa Kalan.

_ Vous pouvez prendre un volar ! C'est un véhicule volant, il part toutes les demi heures pour la capitale parce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui veulent visiter notre capitale ! Il y a un arrêt à la sortie de la ville !

_ Wouaahhh ça a l'air cool !s'enthousiasmait Happy.

_ Oui comme tu dis, ajouta Kalan. Natsu tu devrais aller chercher Lucy, on va y aller je pense !

_ Aye !

Le jeune garçon partit rejoindre son amie restée au bar. Il profita qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué pour la prendre par les épaules.

_ Na-natsu ?

_ On y va !

_ Ah oui j'arrive...

_ Et Luce !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne l'écoute pas c'est qu'une enfant, sourit le garçon en lui tendant sa main.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, non sans rougir, pour se diriger rapidement vers l'extérieur.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'arrêt indiqué par la fillette où un drôle de véhicule cylindrique aux multiples fenêtres rondes était posé. Les quatre amis quittèrent la petite Adelyne, qui s'était excusé auprès de Lucy, et montèrent à bord de l'engin avec leur bagages. Une fois à bord, ils s'installèrent près des fenêtres. Les places n'étant que de deux, Happy et Kalan se consultèrent du regard avant de s'asseoir côte à côte, laissant nos deux mages dans l'obligation d'être ensemble. Lucy assise contre la fenêtre regardait attentivement les ailes de toiles de l'appareil se mouvoir pour le faire décoller ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Natsu en sombra aussitôt et la blonde voyant son ami dans un état déplorable lui proposa, un peu gênée de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et s'apaisa rapidement grâce à l'odeur florale que dégagés les cheveux de sa compagne alors que de petits rires s'échappaient des sièges de devant...

_ _Votre attention s'il vous plaît, nous arriverons à destination dans cinq heures. Un service de rafraîchissement vous sera proposé tout au long du trajet. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage._

La mage soupira après cette annonce... Le voyage risquerait d'être long !

* * *

Lucy : Nous voilà enfin partis pour la capitale!  
Kalan : J'ai hâte de voir ça !  
Fyzzalis : Vous ne serez pas déçus, enfin j'espère... D'ailleurs Natsu plutôt agréable le voyage?  
Natsu : Euuh Bahh...  
Kalan&Happy : On s'est dit qu'ils auraient besoin d'être un peu seuls !  
Fyzzalis : Très bonne idée les garçons !  
Lucy : Comment ça très bonne idée !  
Fyzzalis : Oublie ma pauvre... Bon on se retrouve vite pour la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! A la prochaine !


	8. Arrivée à la capitale

Bonsoir à tous ! Encore un chapitre pour vous ! Cette fois ci nos amis arrivent enfin à Gigante, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et même d'envie pour certain... Je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de l'annonce qui venait d'être faite. D'ici quelques minutes ils arriveraient enfin à la capitale. Elle se pencha légèrement vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir au dehors à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler. Il semblait y avoir un trafic aérien extrêmement important, plusieurs Volars se posaient tout autour de l'immense muraille de pierre qui protégeait la ville. De grandes arches y étaient aménagées, permettant de passer dessous et d'entrer. La blonde aurait bien aimé en voir plus seulement quelque chose qui glissait de son épaule la stoppa net. La tête de Natsu, déséquilibrée par le mouvement de la jeune femme était en train de coulisser avec un lenteur infinie vers le bas, frôlant la poitrine de la mage pour s'échouer sur ses genoux... Extrêmement gênée, le teint cramoisie, elle retrouva le contrôle de son corps et essayait maintenant de réveiller le garçon alors que leur Volar atterrissait. Happy et Kalan, bien réveillés, voyaient les ailes de toiles se replier pour permettre au véhicule de passer sous l'arche de pierre et s'immobiliser finalement. Le mage de feu reprit connaissance et contenance, se relevant vers son amie.

« Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de son visage.

_ T'approches pas comme ça !

La blonde, perturbée au plus haut point l'envoya valser dans l'allée... Kalan et Happy qui avaient assisté à la scène l'aidèrent à se relever, se retenant de rire après que la blonde lui soit passée au dessus en bougonnant.

_ Mais qu'est ce j'ai fait cette fois !

_ T'inquiète pas Natsu, c'est Lushy qui est trop méchante !

_ Bon allons la rejoindre elle est déjà sortie, finit Kalan.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appareil en saluant l'hôtesse qui leur tendait une les attendait un peu plus loin alors que les autres passagers se bousculaient pour sortir du lieu où ils avaient atterri. Une fois réuni, le petit groupe se dirigea à son tour vers l'immense porte en chêne, ouverte sur une large rue. C'est les yeux plein d'admiration qu'ils purent découvrir enfin la fameuse ville de Gigante. Elle portait d'ailleurs bien son nom ! Rien que les habitations étaient les plus grandes qu'ils n'aient jamais vu, de même que les arbres qui trônaient parfois au beau milieu des allées. Des îlots de végétations foisonnantes étaient implantés de ci de là et de nombreux parterres de fleurs égayaient les devantures des maisons. Toute ces plantes à fleurs embaumaient nos amis de diverses parfums. Kalan prit la carte entre ses mains pour essayer de se situer un peu alors que ses amis s'étaient penchés eux aussi dessus.

_ Hum on sort de l'arrêt numéro deux, donc nous sommes ici, dans la _voie fleurie_.

Le jeune garçon pointait du doigt un petit arc de cercle à l'extrémité de la ville.

_ Vous avez vu ça, il y a dix rues principales et chacune semble avoir sa spécialité ! S'exclama Lucy.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Demandait Happy en pointant un très grand carré au centre de la ville.

_ Hummm d'après la légende, c'est le château ! répondit Kalan.

_ Cool ! Dommage qu'on puisse pas le voir ces maisons sont beaucoup trop grandes ! s'écria Natsu.

_ De toute façon on est pas là pour visiter... Ahhhhhh il y a une rue spéciale pour le shopping c'est formidable ! reprit Lucy des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Bon bah je suppose qu'on va quand même visiter un peu, riait Kalan. Il n'y a pas que ça on dirait, il y en a une _Allée de la culture_, j'irai bien y faire un tour !

_ Hey Happy regarde y'a une _Spécial__e__ gastronomie_, on va pouvoir tester tous les restos !

_ Certainement pas Natsu ! objecta la mage aux clefs. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel ! Comment je vais faire moi si je veux m'acheter quelque chose !

_ Mais moi je veux du poisson !

Le garçon aux cheveux verts soupira... Ils n'avaient décidément pas le sens des priorités ces trois là ! Il jeta de nouveau un œil sur la carte avant de les interrompre.

_ On devrait se trouver un endroit pour la nuit, la journée se finit. La rue numéro cinq comporte plusieurs hôtels !

_ Très bien allons voir ! répondit Lucy.

Ils reprirent donc leur route à travers la rue aux milles senteurs pour se diriger vers l'_avenue des accueils. _Cette large rue pavée se composait de nombreux hôtels, plus ou moins distingués et étoilés. La blonde jugea préférable d'aller dans un hôtel modeste et tous la suivirent lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans un grand bâtiment couleur sable aux ornements rouges vifs.

_ Est ce que vous avez des chambres avec trois lits ? Demanda-t-elle à l'accueil.

_ Non désolé, mais nous en avons à deux lits simples avec canapé, répondit rapidement l'homme en costume noir.

_ Bon et bien nous prendrons celle-ci !

_ Voici les clefs, il s'agit de la chambre 215 située au deuxième étage. Alonzo va vous y accompagner.

Le prénommé Alonzo, grand brun au regard impénétrable, les mena prestement à leurs appartements et repartit aussitôt en leur laissant une brochure. Une fois entrée, les mages installèrent leurs affaires dans la grande armoire de bois blanc située non loin du premier lit aux draps rouges. Le second, dans les mêmes tons, était près d' une fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les rues de la grande capitale. La jolie blonde s'en approcha pour pouvoir contempler le paysage et surtout apercevoir enfin le château de la famille royale.

_ Venez voir !

D'un blanc immaculé, aux fenêtres et aux toits bleu foncé, il trônait, éblouissant au centre de la ville. La forme de ce gigantesque édifice le rendait d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il semblait être construit en colimaçon, tel un escalier géant. La jeune femme ainsi que ses amis regrettaient de ne pouvoir mieux le voir, faute de la distance qui les en séparait.

_ Il est magnifique, murmura Kalan.

_ Oui comme tu dis, reprit la blonde. Nous irons sûrement le voir d'un peu plus près demain, je vous rappelle que seul les rois sont au courant pour le sceptre, donc il faudra aller parler à celui ci aussi !

_ Cool ! s'enthousiasmait Natsu.

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Cette fois-ci pas d'enlèvement s'il te plaît ! dit catégoriquement la mage.

_ Humm d'accord... répondit le garçon, un peu peiné.

_ Bon sinon pour les lits on fait comment, s'enquit le petit Happy.

_ Hummm toi et Natsu vous pourriez prendre le canapé !

_ Mais c'est pas juste pourquoi c'est pas toi ! s'indignait le chat bleu.

_ Parce que moi j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans un lit alors que vous deux dans des hamacs, ou n'importe où dans votre poubelle qui vous sert de maison ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

_ C'est pour que tu viennes faire le ménage, ricana Happy tout en s'envolant dans la pièce.

_ Qu-Quoi ! Reviens ici tu vas voir toi !

Alors que Lucy tirait pour la n-ième fois les moustaches du petit chat sous les rires de Natsu, leur jeune ami prit la brochure pour la montrer au mage de feu.

_ Regarde Natsu ! Il y a un restaurant en bas, on pourrait y aller !

_ Ah oui ça c'est pas de refus !

_ Aye moi aussi je veux y aller ! ajouta Happy, enfin libéré de l'emprise de son amie.

_ Mais attend montre moi cette brochure...

La mage la scruta un instant avant de reprendre.

_ Il y a une soirée mondaine demain soir au château, c'est notre chance !

_ Ah oui ! On pourra peut être s'entretenir avec le Roi si on y va ! se réjouit Kalan.

_ Exactement ! termina la blonde. Bon allez manger je vais prendre une douche et puis je n'ai pas fort faim !

Cette dernière entra dans la pièce d'à côté qui n'était autre que la salle d'eau alors que les garçons descendaient au rez-de-chaussé.

Une fois sur place, ils s'installèrent au bar, le petit restaurant étant bondé de monde. Le barman, voyant qu'ils s'ennuyaient tous les trois leur proposa de goûter à une spécialité de la ville, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans hésitation.

_ Vous n'allez pas être déçu les jeunes ! ria l'homme tatoué en leur servant leur verre.

Kalan le prit le premier, pressé de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Il se lança donc dans la dégustation de sa boisson.

_ Humm j'vois pas ce qu'il a de si exceptio... Ahhhhhhhhhhh ça brûle ! Un verre d'eau vite !

Le barman riait de plus belle en lui tendant un autre verre.

_ C'est un alcool fort, ça dégage hein !

_ Ou-ouai on va dire ça, marmonna le garçon, la gorge en feu.

Happy voyant la réaction du jeune garçon refusa de boire son verre, quant à Natsu...

_ J'suis sûr que t'exagères !

Il saisit le verre et avala le contenu d'une traite, sans même sourciller.

_ Dis donc t'as une bonne descente toi ! s'étonna l'homme qui astiquait maintenant un verre.

_ Ouai !

Kalan observait le jeune homme, le regard ahuri avant de se souvenir. Natsu était un mage de feu, un alcool qui brûle ne pourrait rien lui faire, du moins pas en apparence... Le dragon slayer en reprit un autre alors que leurs plats arrivaient enfin. Ils le mangèrent rapidement dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis Happy et Kalan commandèrent le dessert.

_ Et toi Natsu tu prends rien ? s'étonna le garçon.

_ Euh non j'ai un peu mal à la tête...

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu ! conseilla-t-il.

_ Ouai ...j'vais faire ça !

Il se leva, légèrement déséquilibré, et commença à monter les marches du grand escalier. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de leur chambre, trop rapidement même... Il entra dans la pièce où régnait une chaleur étouffante. De petits bruits attirants son attention, il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour découvrir avec stupeur que deux personnes se mouvaient sous les draps dans un lit double. Il éteignit immédiatement la lumière avant de sortir de la chambre, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues. Il se retourna vers la porte pour y voir inscrit le numéro. 115... Il avait loupé un étage ! Des idées inconvenantes plein la tête, il monta le second escalier pour s'arrêter à nouveau devant une porte. Il vérifia le numéro, 215, c'était bon. Il entra et se précipita vers le lit pour s'y asseoir un instant, un peu déboussolé quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

_ Na-Natsu ?

Le garçon releva la tête, pensant avoir chassé pour de bon ses drôles d'idées... Mais la vue de la mage aux étoiles vêtue d'une simple serviette les ramena aussitôt. La lumière chaude d'une soirée d'été filtrant à travers la fenêtre dorait légèrement sa peau mouillée, et ses cheveux décoiffés et trempés n'était pas là pour aider le garçon. La jeune femme semblait lui parler mais lui ne l'écoutait pas. Au lieu de ça, son regard suivait inlassablement les gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux, couler sous son cou pour descendre un peu plus bas... Il secoua vivement la tête, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ce soir ? Et puis il avait tellement chaud... L'alcool. Mais oui l'alcool et seulement l'alcool. Il revint vers la réalité alors que la blonde finissait son monologue, n'entendant que sa dernière phrase.

_ Bon tu m'as bien compris Natsu ?

_ Euh oui. répondit-il de peur de la décevoir.

_ Très bien ! Bon je vais me changer, finalement j'ai quand même un peu faim, je pense que je vais commander quelque chose pour manger dans la chambre.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se retourna vivement emportant ses vêtements avec elle pour se changer dans la salle d'à côté. Le mage de feu s'allongea sur le lit. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire... Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se convainc que ce n'était pas si important avant de s'assoupir. Toutes ses émotions... enfin non l'_alcool _(mauvaise foi quand tu nous prends) l'avait beaucoup fatigué...

Lucy de son côté s'était assise contre la porte de la salle d'eau, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il lui avait fallu une force incommensurable pour ignorer les regards insistants de son partenaire et lui parler comme si de rien n'était... Parce que oui elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait et son attitude l'avait beaucoup perturbé. D'ordinaire, il arrivait souvent qu'avec Happy, il débarque chez elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié habillée, mais aujourd'hui Happy n'était pas là et l'effet était d'autant plus troublant. Cela lui avait rappeler ce moment extrêmement gênant où elle lui était tombée dessus complètement nue alors que le garçon se battait pour sauver Crocus des griffes des dragons. Jamais elle n'avait été autant perturbée, d'autant plus que le garçon l'avait même touchée... Elle soupira d'un air las, fatiguée de ne pas comprendre pourquoi tout ceci la tourmentait tant. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain pour s'installer sur la chaise près du téléphone d'où elle put commander son repas. Il lui fut immédiatement apporté par Alonzo, lui permettant de se restaurer. Tout en dégustant son repas, elle repensait au voleur qu'il fallait arrêter à tout prix. Où était-il à l'heure qu'il est ? Ils avaient pris un volar donc gagné du temps mais peut-être qu'il en avait fait de même et dans ce cas ils en étaient au même niveau. Toute cette histoire l'inquiétait beaucoup, et Natsu n'était pas la pour lui faciliter la tâche...Enfin elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à lui seulement, ses réactions à elle aussi l'agaçaient.

La jeune femme après quelques minutes de réflexion prit la décision de rejoindre Happy et Kalan pour le dessert. Elle avait bien assez pensé au garçon aujourd'hui et voulait se changer un peu les idées !

* * *

Ah ce Natsu, incorrigible ce garçon me direz vous ! Il n'écoute rien à ce qu'on lui dit, et se permet même de se rincer l'œil... J'espère que la découverte de la ville vous aura plu, rassurez vous il y a encore pas mal de chose à voir !  
Bon sur ce je vous laisse, je ferais au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre ! A la prochaine !


	9. Apparition

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour hier je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, petite pause de rien du tout ! Enfin passons, voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent, bonne lecture !

Je voudrais également remercier Lili et un certain invité pour m'avoir fait part de votre avis, c'est très encourageant !

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, Happy et Kalan s'affairaient à tourner en rond autour de lui. Le mage de feu souffrant d'un mal de crâne épouvantable en attrapa vite le tournis et se releva prestement pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait.

_ C'est Lushy ! s'inquiétait le chat bleu.

_ On la trouve nulle part ! ajouta le garçon aux cheveux verts.

_ Quoi ?!

Le rose se leva immédiatement à l'annonce de ses amis.

_ Et elle n'a rien laisse, pas de mot ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non rien du tout, répondit Happy.

_ Elle ne t'a rien dit à toi ? s'enquit Kalan.

_ Humm non elle ne m'a rien...

Le mage se stoppa sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres. Hier soir elle lui avait parlé mais lui n'avait rien écouté ! Et si elle lui avait dit où elle allait ? Et si au contraire elle ne lui avait rien dit de tel et qu'elle s'était faite enlever, ou pire encore. Le mage, entre doute et culpabilité expliqua brièvement la situation aux garçons qui s'exaspéraient de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils l'écoutaient...

_ Franchement tu aurais pu l'écouter quand même au lieu de … au lieu de... bredouillait Kalan en rougissant.

_ Oui bon ça va je sais bien ça ! Bon il faut la retrouver, elle ne doit pas être loin ! espérait le mage.

_ Elle est peut être allée faire un tour ! suggéra Happy.

_ Dans ce cas, ça va prendre un temps fou de la retrouver, elle peut être n'importe où et cette ville et immense ! rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux verts.

_ Bon de toute façon on a pas le choix, trancha le dragon slayer. C'est ma faute si on ne sait pas où elle est donc j'vais faire tout ce que je peux pour la retrouver !

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre pour se retrouver dans la rue. Une fois dehors, leur jeune ami reprit.

_ On devrait peut être se séparer, on aura plus de chance de la retrouver !

_ Bonne idée ! Je vais aller par là, toi et Happy allez de l'autre côté, on se retrouve ici dans 2h !

_ Ça marche, tu viens Happy ?

_ Aye !

Le mage de feu partit comme une flèche, laissant Happy et Kalan sur place.

_ Bon réfléchissons, dis moi Happy, qu'est ce que Lucy aimerait visiter dans une ville ?

Le petit chat réfléchit un instant avant de s'écrier.

_ Bah faire les boutiques !

_ Mais oui bien sûr ! Bon voyons voir sur la carte, il y a une rue spéciale pour ça... Ah la voilà ! Allons-y !

_ Aye !

Après un vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la large rue. Toutes sortes de boutiques y siégeaient, que ce soit bijouterie, parfumerie, boutique de vêtements féminins ou masculins et même de lingerie...

_ Bon bah j'imagine qu'on va devoir toutes les faire, soupira le jeune garçon.

_ Ouai, si on veut trouver Lushy on a pas le choix !

Le garçon regarda un instant les deux premières boutiques se faisant face. L'une était un simple magasin de vêtements tandis que l'autre était spécialisé dans les sous-vêtements féminins. Ne voulant pas se retrouver dans l'embarras, il envoya Happy dans celui ci et s'engouffra dans l'autre à gauche...

Il fit rapidement le tour du magasin sans trouver la jolie blonde et ressortit aussitôt. Le chat bleu n'était toujours pas revenu visiblement. Il attendit quelques minutes pour le voir enfin sortir.

_ Bah dis donc t'en as mis du temps !

_ Oui j'ai trouvé quelque chose...

Happy posa son sac à terre pour en ressortir une petite culotte noire en dentelle et la tendre au garçon, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_ C'est pour Lushy ! dit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Ha-Ha-Happy mais pourquoi t'as pris ça ! En plus tu l'as volé !

_ C'est pas grave ça ! Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

_ Euh je crois surtout que tu vas encore avoir des ennuis si tu lui montres ça... Bon allez range ça !

_ Bon d'accord... On va où maintenant ?

_ Cette fois je vais avec toi ! Avant que tu ne me ramènes quelque chose de pire... finit-il rougissant de plus belle.

_ À quoi tu penses ?

_ Ri-rien du tout ! Tiens entrons dans celui là hein !

De son côté le mage de feu courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues, enfin lorsqu'il ne s'arrêtait pas devant la façade d'un restaurant... Mais il se reprenait à chaque fois, bousculant les gens sur son passage. Il aurait vraiment du l'écouter hier, qui sait ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qui avait pu lui arriver ! Il espérait réellement qu'elle se soit volatiliser de son propre chef... L'idée qu'elle puisse être tombée à nouveau sur le voleur lui traversa l'esprit. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il se posa un instant, tentant de trouver une quelconque idée. Puis il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait tout simplement demander au passants ! Il s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, un chapeau sur la tête qui sifflait joyeusement. Il allait lui toucher l'épaule mais il s'arrêta net. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? « Bonjour monsieur je cherche une jolie blonde au corps de rêve, vous pourriez m'aider ? ». On le prendrait pour un fou, pire encore un pervers. Et puis de toute façon il devait y avoir des centaines de filles blondes dans cette ville. Bon certes pas aussi belle que sa partenaire mais... belle ? Mais à quoi pensait-il maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle courrait peut-être un grave danger et lui était là à rêvasser... Il fallait qu'il la retrouve !

La mage aux clefs, loin de se douter de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait provoqué, sortait tranquillement d'une chique boutique. Elle se pencha vers le sac qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour l'entrouvrir.

_ J'espère qu'elle te plaira... murmura-t-elle.

Ça y est, le mage de feu venait encore hanter ses pensées! Ce petit moment shopping lui avait permis de l'oublier un peu, mais il était rapidement revenu... Elle soupira en baissant la tête, plantée comme un poteau devant le magasin.

_ Ahhh te voilà !

Elle releva la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Kalan.

_ Bah alors Lushy tu prends racine ! se moquait Happy.

_ Non je ne prends pas racine ! répondit Lucy sur les nerfs.

_ On t'a cherché partout ! reprit le garçon.

_ Ah bon ? Mais pourtant j'avais dit à Natsu de...

Elle soupira de plus belle pour reprendre bien vite.

_ Je lui avais dit de vous prévenir ! Je voulais aller m'acheter une tenue pour la soirée au château ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il a pu oublier !

_ Euh en fait c'est pas vraiment ça... répondit Kalan, un peu gêné. Enfin bref l'important c'est qu'on t'a retrouvé maintenant !

_ Aye ! D'ailleurs Lushy j'ai un cade...

Le jeune garçon mit vivement sa main devant la bouche du petit chat alors que Lucy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait...

_ Il y a un café dans lequel il voudrait aller !

_ Vraiment ? insista la jeune femme, peu convaincue.

_ Oui oui j't'assure d'ailleurs on va y aller tout de suite hein Happy ! On va te laisser nous !

_ Euh d'accord ! Bon au moins je pourrai aller m'acheter des chaussures !

Soulagé, le garçon la vit se précipiter à l'intérieur de la boutique suivante. Il se retourna vers le chat bleu qui tenait la petite culotte entre les pattes d'un air peiné...

_ Tu penses vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée Happy !

_ Mais oui, j'en ai déjà vu plein des comme ça chez elle !

_ Que... Bon passons ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Natsu devant l'hôtel, ça fait bientôt deux heures !

_ Aye !

Ils se dirigèrent sur ces mots à l'hôtel où le mage de feu les attendait, faisant les cent pas devant la façade.

_ Hey Natsu ! l'interpella Kalan.

Son visage se décomposa quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas avec eux, le garçon s'empressa alors de lui dire où ils l'avaient finalement trouvé. Rassuré, le mage se posa en tailleur sur le sol ce qui fit sourire le jeune garçon.

_ On devrait peut-être faire comme elle non ? proposa Kalan.

_ Euh oui ! répondit le dragon slayer, reprenant quelques couleurs.

Les garçons entreprirent donc de se trouver une tenue adéquate. Après une petite heure d'essayage, ils avaient chacun leur costume, élégant mais discret à la fois pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Profitant du temps qu'il leur restait, le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts insista pour aller faire un tour à l'_Allée de la culture. _Les deux meilleurs amis le suivirent donc jusqu'à cette fameuse allée qui abritait différents édifices sous un immense toit de verre. Ce système ne laissant pénétrer que la lumière protégeait certaines sculptures et statues fragiles ou très oxydables des intempéries. Kalan voulu tout d'abord visiter un musée paléontologique pour le plus grand bonheur de ses deux accompagnateurs qui s'amusaient à jouer avec les ossements entreposés pour les faire revivre... Ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention d'un vigile. Il les mit tous les trois à la porte, leur criant de ne jamais revenir. Ils continuèrent donc leur petite escapade dans un autre bâtiment où l'atmosphère était plutôt fraîche. De grands décors de glace étaient exposés.

_ Humm ça ne vaut pas ceux d'Aisurando ! jugea Kalan. Tu ne trouves pas Natsu ? Natsu ? Mais où est-il passé...

Le garçon se retourna vivement en direction d'Happy, qui captivé par ce qu'il voyait, n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son ami. Il passa une main devant la tête du petit chat.

_ Réveille toi Happy ! Natsu a disparu maintenant !

_ Oh il faut le retrouver ! s'inquiétait l'exceed bleu. Il est peut-être ressorti !

_ Allons voir !

Les deux compères se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, cherchant du regard une certaine touffe rose.

_ Il est là Happy regarde !

_ Natsuuuuu ! cria Happy tout en courant vers lui, suivi du garçon.

Le mage de feu était debout au beau milieu de la rue à attendre on ne saurait trop quoi... Il affichait une expression singulière et grave.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit son meilleur ami.

_ Je l'ai senti.

_ Lucy ? demanda Kalan.

_ Non pas elle, le voleur. Il était tout proche j'en suis sûr.

_ Aye l'odorat de Natsu ne se trompe jamais !

_ Je vois... Cherchons un peu aux alentours!proposa Kalan.

Ils s'exécutèrent sous les directives du jeune garçon, poussant toutes les portes de chaque bâtisse, fouillant le moindre bosquet et soulevant toutes les pierres pour certain...Soudain, Happy s'écria l'avoir vu au coin de la rue, et effectivement, une cape rouge avait volé avant de disparaître aussitôt. Ils le poursuivirent quelques minutes, Natsu le premier jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent sa trace dans la _rue fleurie_, où l'odorat du dragon slayer ne pouvait le pister.

_ Bon je crois je crois bien qu'il est parti, souffla le garçon aux cheveux verts.

_ Quand je pense qu'il était là sous nos yeux ! s'énerva Natsu.

_ Au moins on sait qu'il est là aussi ! ajouta Happy. Bon j'ai faim moi je veux rentrer !

_ Il a raison, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici il n'est plus là et puis je pense que Lucy aussi doit être rentrée ! appuya Kalan.

_ Bon rentrons alors ! pressa l'homme de feu, intérieurement inquiet pour la jeune femme.

À l'hôtel la blonde les accueillit tout sourire sur une table du restaurant, heureuse d'avoir pu faire un peu de shopping. Le déjeuner qu'elle avait commandé arriva peu après ses amis, leur permettant de se restaurer tout en discutant de ce qui venait de se dérouler dehors.

_ Je vois donc il est déjà là... murmura la mage aux étoiles. J'aurai aimé qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé ça nous aurait laissé plus de temps ! Heureusement pour nous, nous verrons le Roi dès ce soir !

_ Ce n'est pas dit qu'il voudra nous accorder une audience, objecta Kalan. Et puis rien ne nous dit non plus que le voleur ne viendra pas lui aussi à cette fête pour voir le Roi et le forcer à avouer où se trouve le dernier morceau !

_ Humm tu marques un point, reprit la blonde.

_ De toute façon s'il est là je le sentirai et je m'en occuperai !

_ Très bien on fera comme ça alors, poursuivit-elle. S'il débarque à la soirée, Natsu tu essaieras de t'en occuper et moi de récolter les infos. Happy et Kalan vous irez avec qui vous voudrez sur le moment.

_ Aye !

_ Ça marche !

_ Bon et bien puisque tout est réglé je vous laisse, je dois me préparer pour ce soir !

_ Mais Lushy tu vas pas prendre toute l'après midi !

_ Si pourquoi ? demanda innocemment la concernée.

_ Pour rien... répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

* * *

Fyzzalis : La fête approche !  
Natsu : J'espère qu'il y aura de l'ambiance !  
Happy : Aye et qu'on va manger plein de poisson !  
Lucy : J'vous demande pardon ?  
Natsu : Euh que l'on va pouvoir parler au roi bien sûr !  
Kalan : Irrécupérable... D'ailleurs elle va ressembler à quoi cette réception ?  
Fyzzalis : Ah ça vous le verrez sur place !  
Happy : Bah fais vite pour la suite alors !  
Fyzzalis : Oui oui j'y travaille ! Pfiou bon on va vous laisser ! A la prochaine !


	10. Le voile se lève

Bonjour à tous ! Nos amis sont partis pour le château et ne vont pas être déçu! J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

L'heure de la soirée approchait à grand pas et Lucy n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain, obligeant les garçons à se changer dans la chambre...

« Bon Lucy, il est l'heure ! s'impatientait le mage de feu.

_ _Oui je sais ! Allez y en avance, je vous rejoins vite, j'ai acheté les entrées ce matin, elles sont sur la table !_

__ _Tu es sure de toi Lucy ? s'enquit Kalan. Il va commencer à faire noir dehors et avec le voleur qui traîne dans les parages...

_ _Je peux me débrouiller !_

_ Si ça finit comme la dernière fois... souffla Natsu.

_ Bon on va tous t'attendre en bas, interrompit Kalan. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution !

_ Aye ! Lushy t'es vraiment trop longue !

_ _La ferme !_

Ils descendirent tous les trois à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment la mage aux clefs. Elle les rejoignit finalement à son tour, espérant faire impression auprès des garçons. Enfin surtout _un_ garçon...

_ Me voilà ! s'écria la jeune femme au seuil de la porte.

Dix secondes, vingt secondes, trente secondes... La mage se tenait devant eux et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué quand Happy se retourna enfin.

_ Ahhh bah c'est pas trop tôt !

C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui prit la parole. Kalan semblait se retenir de rougir et Natsu la regardait fixement, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il se retourna finalement vers les autres tout en déclarant « allons-y », annonce de leur départ. Lucy s'en trouva extrêmement déçue et mit quelques secondes à prendre leur suite. Elle aurait au moins espéré une réaction, même minime de la part du rose. Son indifférence à son égare la frustrait au plus au point. Elle voulait vraiment l'impressionner, pourquoi, elle l'ignorer ou plutôt se contentait de repousser au fin fond de son esprit la solution évidente qui s'offrait à elle depuis peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de noter l'élégance du mage de feu, dans son costume noir, la chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, sa cravate pendant négligemment de part et d'autre de son cou contrairement à Kalan qui avait fermé sa chemise jusqu'au cou, retenue par un petit nœud papillon... Happy n'avait quant à lui qu'un veston agrémenté d'une courte cravate.

La blonde les suivit donc d'un pas lent tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent enfin. Malgré la déception qui l'habitait, elle ne put qu'être émerveillée face au gigantesque château qui trônait devant eux. Ils l'admiraient d'ailleurs tous les quatre, bouche bée. Une petite étendue d'eau devançait l'édifice dont on n'avait l'accès que par un pont de pierre décoré de nombreuses petites lanternes. La massive porte bleue était ouverte, permettant aux invités d'entrer tout en laissant leurs billets aux deux soldats postés à cet effet. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste cour pavée de marbre noir et blanc entourée de bâtiments composant le château. Des guirlandes de lanternes étaient suspendues par de grands fils traversant les lieux, apportant une chaude lumière tamisée. Des dizaines de tables de fer forgé étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la cour où déjà quelques invités avaient déposé leur verre vide. Différents trônes inoccupés pour l'heure, dont un plus imposant, étaient placés derrière une longue table surplombant à la foule, non loin de l'orchestre.

Les quatre amis s'étaient installés plus loin derrière la foule pour pouvoir agir discrètement si besoin quand Lucy partit finalement chercher quelques rafraîchissements.

_ Natsu … Arrête de la regarder comme ça, souffla Kalan à son voisin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Hein mais je la regarde pas du tout !

_ Tu en es sûr ?

Le mage déglutit. À vrai dire il ne la regardait pas... Il la _dévorait_ du regard. Quand elle était enfin sortie de la salle de bain pour les rejoindre dehors un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas su prononcer une phrase, pas même un mot et avait préféré lui tourner le dos au risque de rester ainsi à la contempler pendant des heures. Sa robe noire à col V semblait coller à sa peau, redessinant à la perfection sa silhouette jusqu'au dessus du genoux, les bras à demi recouvert et les épaules nues. Mais le plus alléchant était le décolleté vertigineux dans son dos, descendant jusque sa chute de rein. Le garçon en avait d'ailleurs une superbe vue de là où il était puisqu'elle était retournée. Ses cheveux blonds détachaient et ondulés pour l'occasion cascadaient délicieusement dans son dos, se mêlant au fin foulard noir qu'elle avait jeté en arrière.

_ Natsu tu vas finir par baver, ricana Happy dans sa moustache alors que la jeune femme revenait enfin.

Elle distribua un verre à chacun remarquant que Natsu persistait encore à l'ignorer.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas?demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh si très bien, répondit le mage.

_ Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle !

Il leva la tête vers elle pour plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles chocolats de sa partenaire. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, se défiant du regard. La tension se faisait de plus en plus ressentir quand un tintement se fit entendre. Le silence s'installa alors dans les lieux, le Roi, sa reine et leur fille arrivaient enfin. Ils saluèrent l'assemblée avant de s'asseoir quelques instants jusqu'à ce que quelques trompettes retentissent. Les invités d'honneurs comme des comptes ou ducs arrivaient à leur tour sous les yeux pleins d'admirations de toutes les personnes présentes. Petits ou élancés, minces ou bedonnants, tout type de personnes plus ou moins importantes défilèrent pendant de longues minutes pour s'installer eux aussi derrière la longue table.

Le Roi se leva finalement offrant aux regards ébahis toute sa noblesse dans sa longue cape blanche pour prendre la parole.

_ Mes amis, peuple de Pergrande Kingdom ou d'autres contrées voisines, je voudrais vous souhaiter

la bienvenue et annoncer le début des réjouissances. Mais avant toutes choses, nos recevons aujourd'hui un invité de marque pour lequel j'aimerai que vous accordiez encore quelques instants avant de commencer.

Personne n'osa troubler le silence quand il reprit après quelques secondes.

_ J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir ce soir le prince Alvar de Desierto !

Sous les applaudissements de la foule entière et les yeux médusés de nos amis, un homme encapuchonné à la longue cape rouge marquée d'un scorpion noir fendit l'assemblée. Le fameux prince s'avança vers le Souverain, baissant sa capuche pour saluer lui aussi la foule avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Ne me dites pas que notre voleur... commença Lucy.

_ Est un prince ! finirent les autres d'une seule voix.

Happy virevoltait au dessus du petit groupe maintenant en proie à la panique...

_ Prince ou pas j'vais lui botter l'cul !

_ Et puis quoi encore tu vas rien faire du tout ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'on va faire... se lamentait la blonde.

_ Natsu n'a pas tort sur le principe, intervint Kalan. Qu'il soit prince ou non ne change rien à notre problème, on doit l'arrêter point à la ligne !

_ Oui mais il est intouchable auprès du Roi et puis il peut même lui soutirer toutes les infos qu'il souhaite sans difficultés ! objecta la mage.

_ Alors il faut les séparer ! s'écria le dragon slayer.

_ Impossible ! Ils vont rester assis à côté toute la soirée ! répliqua Lucy.

_ Humm peut-être pas...

Le garçon aux cheveux verts réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

_ Le Roi va peut-être venir sur la piste qui sait !

_ J'en doute... souffla la jeune femme. Et puis il sera encore moins facile à approcher avec toute cette foule !

_ Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à danser Lushy!proposa Happy.

_ Hors de question ! Protesta Natsu.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en crois pas capable, s'offusqua la blonde.

_ C'est pas ça mais … J'vois pas pourquoi il voudrait danser avec toi ! Sortit Natsu sans réfléchir.

_ Oh c'est donc ça ! Et bah c'est c'qu'on va voir ! répondit-elle sèchement, vexée par sa remarque avant de s'élancer à travers l'assemblée.

_ Natsu t'es vraiment pas doué... souffla Kalan.

_ Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

_ Tu pouvais simplement le lui dire si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle danse avec un autre !

_ Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

_ Mais bien sûr que si enfin ouvre les yeux !

Le silence s'installa entre les garçons avant que Kalan ne reprenne.

_ Enfin... Ta maladresse aura au moins servi à faire avancer les choses !

En effet, la mage aux clefs s'étaient glissée derrière les sièges des invités du Roi jusqu'à arriver derrière son immense trône. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour ajuster sa coiffure avant de se positionner à côté du Souverain qui regardait d'un air las toutes ces personnes sur la piste alors que ses voisins discutaient entre eux. Elle en profita pour se lancer, se raclant la gorge.

_ Heum Majesté, pardonnez moi si je vous ennuie. Je me demandais s'il serait possible que vous... que vous... m'accordiez une danse!finit-elle par dire, peu sure d'elle.

_ Oh en voilà une jeune fille audacieuse!ria l'homme. Volontiers mademoiselle, je dois dire que je m'ennuie un peu ici, confia-t-il.

Il la suivit jusque la piste, se frayant un chemin parmi les danseurs qui s'organisèrent finalement en cercle autour des deux nouveaux venus. La blonde, bien qu'un peu gênée au centre de l'attention dansait joyeusement au rythme de la musique et du Roi plein d'entrain. Elle tenta alors de discuter discrètement avec l'homme qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou...

_ S-Sire pouvons nous discuter un peu !

_ Bien sûr !

_ C'est à propos de quelque chose de vraiment très important...

_ Je vous écoute, répondit le Roi tout en continuant de danser.

_ Il s'agit du sceptre de Wendel.

_ Que dites-vous...

Il s'était arrêté de danser alors que par chance la musique prenait fin elle aussi.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer mais il faut que vous nous disiez où se trouve le dernier morceau parce que...

_ Je vois... coupa-t-il. Pourrions nous nous isoler un instant un peu plus loin dans mes jardins ?

_ Bien comme vous voudrez !

Elle le suivit sous le regard inquiet du mage de feu qui s'empressa de la suivre, laissant Happy et Kalan derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au grand jardin, le Roi se retourna vivement vers elle.

_ Emparez vous d'elle!ordonna-t-il aux gardes qui les avait suivi dans l'ombre.

_ Qu'est ce que...murmura-t-elle.

_ Lucy !

C'était la voix de Natsu. Il courrait vers eux le point enflammé mais la jeune fille l'arrêta.

_ Non Natsu j't'en prie ne fais pas ça !

Il s'arrêta alors tout près d'eux alors que d'autres gardes venaient de lui passer des menottes dans son dos.

_ Vous vous trompez j'vous assure ! s'écria Lucy.

_ J'ignore d'où vous tenez ces informations mais le fait même que vous connaissiez le sceptre représente un danger pour notre nation. Emmenez les au cachot !déclara la Roi avant de retourner vers les lieux de la réception.

_ Vous n'comprenez pas, hurla Natsu à son tour.

_ Arrêtez de discuter et avancez!ordonnèrent durement les soldats.

Les deux amies tentèrent de se débattre mais les menottes anti-magies ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Ils se laissèrent donc emmener dans les sous-sols du château...

* * *

Les masques tombent... Et oui notre grand voleur est en fait un prince et ceci expliquera cela par la suite mais ça vous le verrez bien vite ! Au passage un grand merci à tous encore une fois ! A très vite pour la suite !


	11. Le dernier fragment

Bonjour à tous ! Encore un chapitre pour vous ! Et oui il pleut beaucoup dehors donc j'ai pas mal de temps pour écrire ^^ Enfin je m'égare place à la suite de nos aventures ! Qu'advient-il de nos deux mages dans leur petite cellule ? Vous le saurez vite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dis donc ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis !

_ Aye !

Kalan commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour ses amis, d'autant plus que le Roi était lui déjà revenu à sa place, confortablement installé comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit... Le jeune garçon partit donc à la recherche des deux disparus en compagnie d'Happy. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les lieux où ils semblaient être allés avec le Roi mais pas la moindre trace d'eux.

_ Natsuuuuu ! Lushyyyyyy !

_ Je pense qu'ils auraient déjà répondu s'ils étaient là Happy. On devrait aller voir un peu plus loin, ils ne se sont pas volatilisés de toute façon !

_ Aye !

_ Ou alors... murmura le garçon avant de rougir fortement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Bah j'me disais, Natsu... et Lucy… ensembles... peut-être qu'ils se sont..._ isolés_ ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

_ Pas vraiment non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ri-rien du tout tu as raison c'est insensé... enfin passons, allons chercher par là bas !

_ Bon d'accord !

En réalité Kalan n'était pas si loin de la vérité... Nos amis étaient effectivement isolés. (Qu'alliez vous penser là …). Lucy s'était assise à même le sol dans la cellule alors que Natsu tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Les soldats les avaient enfermés dans cet endroit sale et humide au sous-sol après avoir détaché leur liens. Il frappa rageusement du pieds dans les barreaux avant de s'asseoir un peu plus loin contre le mur.

_ Tu aurais du me laisser leur botter l'cul ! soupira le garçon.

_ Et puis quoi encore, tu aurais agressé le Roi et c'est extrêmement grave !

_ Ça nous aurait peut-être sauvé ! Et puis qu'elle idée d'aller l'inviter à danser !

_ Tu m'as provoqué ! Et contrairement à ce que tu pensais il a accepté ! Au moins je représente un certain intérêt pour certain contrairement à d'autre...

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

_ Rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes, Natsu observait sans comprendre la mage aux clefs qui ne daignait plus lui adresser le moindre regard. Il l'avait blessé sans s'en rendre compte et il s'en voulait. Kalan avait peut-être raison après tout... Après quelques instants, il trouva le courage de troubler ce silence.

_ Excuse moi, j'me suis... comment dire ça bien... mal exprimé tout à l'heure.

Elle se retourna vers lui, intriguée par ses paroles.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ben si je ne voulais pas que tu danses avec le Roi c'est parce que j'aurai peut-être voulu... être à ça place. dit-il tout en baissant la tête.

La blonde s'en trouva totalement déroutée et ne sut prononcer une seule parole. Il reprit bien vite.

_ Et puis il y a aussi le fait que tu es vraiment très jolie comme ça ! ajouta le rose, un sourire innocent sur le visage et une main dans les cheveux.

Cette fois-ci, complètement dépassée, elle se retourna vivement pour cacher ses rougeurs et sa surprise. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce que le dragon slayer venait de lui annoncer... Il voulait danser avec elle ? Et il la trouvait... Jolie ? D'abord très touchée par sa remarque, elle s'emballa et jubilait maintenant à haute voix... Le mage derrière elle la regardait, interloqué, la voyant s'agiter en poussant quelques cris de victoires ou murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles. Elle se retourna finalement vers lui.

_ Merci Natsu, souffla la mage maintenant souriante. Je dois avouer que toi non plus tu n'es pas trop mal dans ton costume, poursuivit-elle sur un ton taquin.

_ Ahh euh merci ! ria-t-il nerveusement.

Aucun des deux n'osèrent prononcer un seul son, profitant du moment sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du regard de l'autre. Ils se contemplèrent quelques minutes sans mots dire, se rapprochant discrètement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que...

_ Bonsoir princesse.

_ Virgo ? sursauta la blonde.

_ Voulez vous me punir ? J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment.

_ Non non pas du tout ! En fait on se demandait comment on pourrait faire pour sortir d'ici ! ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire niais.

_ Je vois, je peux peut-être vous aider princesse !

L'esprit en tenue de gouvernante tourna rapidement sur elle même avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour ressortir de l'autre côté de la grille.

_ Virgo tu es géniale ! s'écria Lucy après être sortie par cette galerie à son tour.

_ Voulez vous me punir ?

_ Non je ne veux pas te punir … souffla-t-elle exaspérée. Tu peux nous laisser je te remercie.

_ Très bien princesse.

Elle disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée, laissant à nouveau nos deux mages seuls. Le mage de feu s'enhardit rapidement.

_ Bon il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

_ Non attend, on devrait peut-être en profiter pour fouiller le château!objecta Lucy.

_ Pour quoi faire ?!

_ Pour trouver le dernier morceau du sceptre imbécile !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est ici !

_ J'n'en sait rien ! Mais on peut toujours essayer tant qu'on est là !

_ Humm si tu l'dis !

Natsu alluma une torche sur le mur pour l'en détacher et suivre la mages aux étoiles qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier.

_ On commence par quoi?s'enquit le rose.

_ Humm je pense qu'on devrait d'abord voir dans son bureau.

_ Mais c'est immense ici comment on va le trouver !

_ Tu n'as pas tort... Je suppose que l'on devrait aller à l'étage. Nous sommes dans le plus grand bâtiment donc j'imagine qu'il doit avoir installé son bureau ici !

_ Bon alors allons y qu'est-ce que tu attends!lui fit-il dans un grand sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour la tirer en courant vers de nouveaux escaliers.

Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs bien plus nobles que ceux du sous-sol. Le tapis rouge recouvrant les marches de marbre les mena directement au premier étage. Ils ouvrirent successivement les différentes portes qu'il comportait, passant notamment par l'impressionnante chambre royale au somptueux lit en baldaquin.

_ On pourrait faire cette pièce là après!s'exclama Natsu avec un petit air pervers.

_ Non mais à quoi tu penses !

_ Bah c'est sa chambre après tout, argumenta le garçon.

_ Humm peut-être on verra ça ! Bon j'en ai marre, il y a intérêt à ce que la prochaine soit la bonne !

Sur ses mots, elle poussa une n-ième porte et par chance, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la luxueuse pièce. Deux canapés de cuire siégeaient autour d'une petite table basse au centre de la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche, un majestueux buffet noir était placé au côté d'une grande vitrine emplie de verres et de bibelots en tout genre. Une immense bibliothèque longeait le mur le droite, et enfin, le bureau du Roi trônait au fond de la pièce devant deux grandes vitres. Lucy s'approcha de celui-ci et contempla quelques secondes les arabesques minutieusement sculptées dans les boiseries. Elle se retourna vers le garçon qui commençait déjà à soulever bruyamment l'un des fauteuils...

_ Natsu!Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!

_ Bah je cherche ça s'voit pas !

_ Baisse d'un ton tu veux on va nous entendre ! Il faut qu'on évite de faire du bruit ! Et puis pose ce fauteuil s'il te plaît... Si tu voulais cacher quelque chose d'aussi dangereux tu le mettrais là dessous toi !?

_ Bah oui pourquoi ?

_ Natsu... murmura désespérément la jeune femme. Chez toi peut-être mais la femme de ménage l'aurait vite trouvé ici !

_ Ah bon... dit-il tout en le reposant d'un air peiné.

Voyant son expression boudeuse si … adorable ? La mage l'invita à venir l'aider pour fouiller le bureau. Elle s'assit sur le siège pour observer le meuble alors que Natsu ouvrait, ou plutôt forçait les tiroirs. Soudain le mage de feu se releva faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est ce qui...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Le garçon l'avait embarqué avec lui sous le bureau et l'empêchait de parler d'une main. Calée le dos contre son torse et assise entre ses jambes, la blonde ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

_ Votre Majesté, il faut absolument retrouver ces deux individus, ils peuvent être très dangereux !

_ Je le sais jeune homme, inutile de me le rappeler !

Les deux mages purent reconnaître la voix du prince voleur en compagnie du Roi. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs parler d'eux...

_ D'ailleurs Prince Alvar, pourquoi cette pressante envie de les rencontrer ?!

_ Par simple curiosité. Et puis avec tout le respect que je vous dois sire, vous devriez me remercier, vous n'auriez pas su qu'ils avaient disparus sans mon « envie » !

_ Oui vous n'avez pas tort...

_ De toute façon ils ne devraient pas trouver facilement le morceau du sceptre que vous détenez si ?

_ Non bien sûr que non voyons. Il est en sûreté.

_ Et puis-je savoir ce que vous appelez sûreté ?

_ Vous savez parfaitement que non, je ne peux révéler cette information.

_ Voyons un jour je serai Roi moi aussi et je l'apprendrai bien vi...

_ Il suffit. Que m'importe que vous serez Roi, coupa sèchement le souverain. Pour l'instant vous ne l'êtes pas et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Calmez-vous mon Roi j'essaie seulement de vous aider, je pourrais le protéger avec vous...

L'homme s'assit sur son siège derrière son bureau, face au prince. Natsu qui avait ôté sa main de la bouche de sa coéquipière la serra de plus belle, se collant au maximum à la paroi qui formait la devanture du bureau. Les bras du garçon entourant sa fine taille faisaient battre le cœur de Lucy à la chamade, lui donnant l'impression que la terre entière pouvait l'entendre dans ce silence de plomb. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir celui du dragon slayer qui battait aussi vite que le sien...

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils observaient tous les deux avec inquiétude les pieds du Roi qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux quand celui-ci reprit finalement la parole après un long soupir.

_ Je suppose qu'il vaut peut-être mieux le changer d'endroit au cas où... Pardonnez moi je suis un peu sur les nerfs, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort... Vous pourriez peut-être m'accompagner ?

_ Avec plaisir !

_ Entendu, suivez-moi dans ce cas...

Nos deux mages cachés sous le bureau entendirent la porte se refermer et des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Toujours l'un contre l'autre, Lucy respira profondément avant de reprendre.

_ On l'a échappé belle... N'empêche il va connaître l'emplacement du dernier morceau sans aucun problème, et le Roi qui ne se doute de rien ! Il faut qu'on les rattrape, je sens que ça va mal tourner...

_ Ouai allons y !

_ Hum il faudrait qu-que tu enlèves tes bras, bredouilla la blonde.

_ Pour ça faudrait d'abord que toi même tu m'lâches ! rétorqua alors le rose.

Elle baissa les yeux pour constater que ses propres mains tenaient fermement les bras du garçon de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse les bouger. Elle les enleva vivement tout en s'excusant, confuse et se releva rapidement suivie du dragon slayer. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes...

_ On devrait peut-être... commença-t-il.

_ Y aller ! finit-elle.

Après ce bref échange, ils sortirent tous les deux précipitamment pour rattraper les deux hommes sortis juste avant eux...

* * *

Kalan : Y'a de l'amour dans l'air!  
Lucy&Natsu: Pas du tout !  
Happy : Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiment  
Lucy : Reviens ici sale chat volant ! Ah et puis j'en ai marre tout ça c'est de ta faute !  
Fyzzalis : Ma faute ? Je ne fais que vous mettre en situation moi !  
Lucy : Oui et bien c'est embarrassant !  
Fyzzalis : Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous tenir comme ça moi sous le bureau ...  
Natsu : C'était pas moi !  
Lucy : Au secours laissez moi mourir de honte...  
Fyzzalis : Allez ne t'inquiète pas, il y a pire...  
Kalan : Comment ça ?  
Lucy : Qu'a-t-elle prévu encore!  
Fyzalis : Rien de bien méchant voyons ! Enfin passons, nous allons vous laisser, A bientôt pour la suite ! Oh et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bonnes ou mauvaises vos remarques sont les bienvenues !

Je remercie La Banshee pour sa review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, et de celles des autres bien entendu !


	12. Les larmes d'un pantin

Bonsoir à tous, bon je sais qu'il est un peu tard, quoique... Encore un chapitre pour vous, d'ailleurs le titre ne prendra son sens qu'à la fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la fin ! Enfin trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Excusez moi mon garçon, vous n'auriez pas vu le beau prince de tout à l'heure ?

_ Non désolé … répondit Kalan avec lassitude.

_ Dis donc il a du succès !

_ J'te le fais pas dire Happy... J'comprends pas ce qu'elles ont toutes avec lui, c'est la cinquième qui me le demande !

Après avoir cherché leurs amis dans les jardins, Kalan et Happy s'étaient à nouveaux retrouvé sur les lieux de la soirée pour constater que le Roi et leur fameux voleur avaient eux aussi disparu.

Une nouvelle jeune femme s'approcha du garçon pour lui poser encore une fois la même question...

_ Nooooon pour la sixième fois ! Mais qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez bon sang !

_ Il a un bel accent !

_ Il est bronzé ! surenchérit une autre.

_ Et ses cheveux mauves…. Ma couleur préférée ! ajouta une dernière

_ Et ses yeux ble...

_ BON ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Kalan excédé.

Les jeunes filles vexées s'éloignèrent du garçon pour son plus grand soulagement. Il soupira avant de se retourner vers le chat bleu, songeur.

_ Il y a quelque chose de louche dans tout ça... Natsu et Lucy disparaissent, puis le voleur et le Roi... Il s'est forcement passé quelque chose.

_ Tu crois que le Roi aide le voleur ? s'enquit Happy.

_ J'n'en sais rien, mais leur disparition à tous m'inquiète. On devrait peut-être aller voir dans le château.

_ Mais comment on va entrer il y a des gardes partout! objecta le petit chat.

_ Hummm tu peux voler non ?

_ Bah oui pourquoi ?

_ Alors on pourrait passer par une fenêtre ! Viens on va aller derrière pour qu'on ne nous voit pas !

_ Aye !

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent discrètement pour se placer derrière un mur à l'abri des regards. L'exceed agrippa Kalan avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour trouver une fenêtre ouverte...

_ Tout en haut Happy regarde !

_ Aye ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas aussi lourd que Lushy, ricana-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Elle est lourde à ce point ?

_ Non mais chuut faut pas lui dire !

_ Je vois, ria à son tour le garçon.

Happy le déposa délicatement sur le rebord de la plus haute fenêtre de cette partie du château et entra rapidement.

_ Hé attends m... AHHHH !

_ Kalan ?!

Le jeune homme avait glissé et se tenait maintenant suspendu au dessus du vide, les deux mains fermement accrochées aux longs rideaux. Le petit chat le remonta bien vite et le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil poussiéreux.

_ Ça va ? T'es tout pale !

_ Euh oui oui, c'est juste que … ça fait une sacrée hauteur hein ! En tout cas merci !

_ Bah c'est normal ! On est ami après tout !

_ Oui tu as raison, sourit le garçon.

_ Dis, tu vas faire quoi quand on aura finit la mission ?

Le garçon se releva à ses paroles. À vrai dire il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand ils les avaient suivi tout les trois. C'étaient les premiers vrais amis qu'ils s'étaient fait alors il n'avait pas hésité une seconde ! Et puis il fallait l'avouer, partir à l'aventure il en avait toujours rêvé... Mais Happy n'avait pas tort, qu'allait-il faire après tout ça ?

_ Je n'en sais rien... répondit-il tout en baissant la tête. J'imagine que je retournerai à Aisurando.

_ Ahh d'accord... répliqua alors le chat bleu l'air maussade.

Voyant l'expression de son ami, Kalan reprit bien vite.

_ Mais de toute façon cette histoire n'est pas encore finie n'est-ce pas! Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres !

_ C'est vrai ! On est où là tu crois ?

_ Dans les chambres des domestiques je suppose ou simplement un grenier qui sert de débarras. Je doute qu'ils soient ici, on devrait descendre quelques étages !

_ Aye, allons-y !

De leur côté Natsu et Lucy suivaient dans l'ombre le prince et le Roi qui déambulaient d'un pas pressant dans les couloirs.

_ Je me demande jusqu'où ils vont aller, chuchota la blonde.

_ Aucune idée ! répondit le rose à haute voix.

Elle lui asséna aussitôt un coup sur la tête.

_ Aïe mais pourqu...

_ Imbécile!coupa-t-elle. Ils vont nous entendre si tu parles normalement !

_ Ah...

La mage soupira, il ne semblait vraiment pas réfléchir parfois...

_ Lucy tu peux pas aller plus vite ?! murmura après quelques minutes le mage de feu à son amie.

_ Impossible avec ces chaussures !

Le garçon jeta un regard exaspéré aux escarpins noirs de la jeune fille.

_ Et bien on a qu'à les enlever ! ajouta le garçon tout en se baissant à genoux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu...

Il dénoua lentement le ruban entourant sa cheville gauche pour enlever une première chaussure et passer à la seconde. Ses doigts tremblaient à mesure qu'il continuait sa démarche. Pourquoi avait-il subitement voulu lui enlever ses chaussures ? La vue de ses fines jambes nues lui donna d'ailleurs envie d'enlever bien plus... Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Étrange sentiment que celui qui l'habitait ces temps-ci...

Troublée par son attention, la mage aux étoiles se laissait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à sa hauteur, le visage tout proche du sien. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son souffle chaud lui parcourir le visage.

_ Merci, bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée. J'aurai pu le faire tu sais...

Il ne répondit pas, regardant subitement ailleurs... Après un silence plus que gênant, elle reprit la parole.

_ Bon on devrait continuer de les suivre !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-il en souriant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ « C'est vrai » ? Non mais à quoi tu penses tu ne peux pas avoir déjà oublié !

_ À-à rien du tout !

Laissant, non sans plaintes ses chaussures sur place, la mage et son coéquipier reprirent leur filature pour déboucher rapidement dans un immense salon. Les deux amis restèrent en dehors de la pièce, observant les deux hommes par l'entrebâillement de la lourde porte à doubles battants.

Le Roi s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce. Il appela le prince qui l'accompagnait pour l'aider, semblait-il, à déplacer quelque chose sur les deux statues posées de part et d'autre du foyer. Ils les firent lever leur bras libre à chacune vers le plafond, déclenchant un mécanisme dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Le regard ahuri, les deux mages ainsi que le prince regardaient l'impressionnant lustre descendre lentement par une chaîne. Il s'arrêta à hauteur d'homme, suspendu par cette attache. Le souverain s'avança vers lui et écarta quelques fils ornés de losanges de verre, laissant apparaître au centre, une boule de cristal retenue par un socle en verre. Ainsi la petite sphère était invisible si l'on regardait sous le lustre.

Les mages ne pouvaient entendre ce que se disaient les deux hommes mais purent voir avec horreur le Roi tendre l'objet au prince.

_ Il faut qu'on l'arrête ! s'alarma Natsu, prêt à entrer dans pièce.

_ Non attend ! On ne va pas foncer dans l'tas cette fois !

La jeune fille l'avait plaqué contre le mur, le tenant par les épaules.

_ Lucy qu'est ce que tu...

Se rendant compte de son geste, elle le lâcha aussitôt, le rouge aux joues. La voir dans cet état le

rendait fou intérieurement. Elle était tellement adorable, le teint rosi, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux pour se redonner contenance. Il sourit, attendri. Oh oui il fallait le redire, bien étrange sentiment … Elle releva le visage vers lui, l'observant quelques secondes quand...

BAM !

Une masse venait d'être projetée et était passée devant eux, ouvrant les portes à la volée. Les deux mages, ramenés à la réalité observaient sans bouger, les yeux plein d'effroi le Roi étalé sur le sol. Il semblait avoir reçu un coup de poing monumental au visage, le plongeant dans l'inconscience pour un petit moment.

Le mage de feu fut le premier à réagir et entra en trombe dans la salle où le prince-voleur se tenait. Il courrait vers lui, prêt à l'attaquer :

_ Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Il inspira un grand coup mais... rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Profitant de sa distraction, le voleur lui asséna un coup dans l'abdomen, le faisant tomber à genoux.

_ Natsuuuu !

Lucy qui s'était posée auprès du Roi avait assisté à la scène. En entendant sa voix, il se ressaisit, prêt à en découdre et fit trébucher son adversaire d'un mouvement de la jambe avant de se relever pour le toucher de son poing enflammé. Malheureusement encore une fois, son pouvoir n'avait pas marché et son poing s'écrasa sur le sol, frôlant la tête de son ennemi qui l'avait esquivé de peu.

Celui-ci se releva avant de prendre la parole devant l'air intrigué du dragon slayer.

_ J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Figure toi que j'ai moi aussi un pouvoir... La dissipation.

_ La dissipation ?

_ Pour faire simple je peux annuler temporairement les pouvoirs de la personne de mon choix.

_ Dans ce cas ce sera un combat à mains nues... répondit Natsu, un ai de défi sur le visage.

_ Pas pour toi … Vas-y.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux di...

Le mage de feu venait de s'écrouler au sol, quelqu'un venait de l'assommer par derrière.

_ Kalan ?! s'écria Happy.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !? récria la blonde.

Happy et le garçon venaient d'arriver sur les lieux quand Kalan avait sans raison apparente frappé le mage avec une bouteille qui traînait par là. Le jeune garçon se retourna vers ses deux amis au regard plein d'incompréhension.

_ Bien maintenant je veux que tu t'occupes de l'autre mage jeune homme.

Leur nouvel ami avançait difficilement, semblant se battre avec lui même.

_ Hum il semblerait que le sceptre doit être totalement assembler pour avoir un contrôle total.

_ Qu'est ce que vous lui faites ! hurla Lucy.

_ Bon puisqu'il a du mal à obéir autant que je m'en occupe moi même.

Il poussa le garçon qui se retrouva à terre contre le mur à observer sans pouvoir bouger et s'approcha de la mage aux clefs.

_ Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Scorpio !

_ Inutile, il ne viendra pas...

Il attrapa la mage par les cheveux, la soulevant du sol.

_ Lâche là ! criait Happy en le frappant de ses petites pattes. L'homme l'envoya d'un revers de main s'écraser contre le mur.

_ Happy ! Ahh...

Le prince la tenait toujours fermement par les cheveux.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!

Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

_ Vous soumettre... Tous.

Il la souleva plus haut encore avant de la plaquer au sol, la tête la première.

Kalan toujours contre le mur tel une marionnette, avait tout vu sans pouvoir les aider, et de ses yeux vides d'expressions s'écoulèrent lentement quelques larmes...

* * *

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour tout ça, ce n'est pas très joyeux ni très gentil honte à moi ! Enfin il faut bien un peu d'action et nos amis ne peuvent pas toujours gagner du premier coup ! Enfin passons, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir pour la suite xD A bientôt !


	13. Je te le promets

Bonsoir à tous ! Le soleil est enfin revenue chez moi mais ne vous en faites pas je ne vous oublie pas ! Voici donc la suite de notre histoire, j'imagine que vous devez avoir envie de savoir ce qui arrive après cet échec cuisant pour nos amis... Donc sur ce place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que ses amis gisaient inconscients sur le sol, Kalan lui était toujours assis contre le mur, incapable de bouger et dans l'obligation d'écouter leur agresseur.

« Tu es plutôt chanceux mon garçon, tu seras aux premières loges pour assister à la reconstitution du légendaire Sceptre de Wendel...

Le prince tira de sous sa cape une longue besace de cuir d'où il sortit les différentes parties du sceptre : une longue baguette de bois et deux ailes noires. Il posa rapidement le tout au sol, les mains tremblantes, avides de pouvoir pour terminer par poser la boule de cristal. Les quatre parties s'élevèrent alors dans les airs sous les yeux fascinés de l'homme aux cheveux mauves. Une fois assemblé dans une lumière aveuglante, il se saisit du sceptre, s'esclaffant d'un rire fou.

_ Enfin... Enfin ! s'écria-t-il. Le sceptre m'appartient pour de bon...

Il tourna la tête vers le garçon qui malgré le contrôle exercé sur lui arborait un visage plein d'incompréhension.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Serai-je si impressionnant avec ça ! se moqua l'homme. Il m'a fallut un certain temps pour assembler ces pièces... Vois tu-l'aile gauche n'a pas été difficile à trouver je l'ai dérobé à mon père. En revanche le bâton à Fiore et l'aile droite d'Icenberg ont été moins facile à récupérer. J'ai été très déçu d'apprendre par le Souverain de Stella que seuls quatre morceaux sont indispensables... Perte de temps considérable ! Et puis finalement, le Roi de Pergrande Kingdom et sa réception, une véritable aubaine ! Cet imbécile n'aura pas tardé à me remettre le dernier fragment et le plus important de surcroît.

_ Ahh... Que se passe-t-il ici...

_ Majesté vous voilà réveillée ! Et bien ce sera l'occasion de tester un peu ces pouvoirs... Jeune homme veux-tu aider le Roi à se relever. Nous allons faire un petit tour dehors... termina le voleur.

Kalan se releva incapable de résister face au pouvoir maintenant optimal du sceptre pour se diriger vers le monarque qui peinait à se remettre sur pieds. Encore étourdi, il se laissa diriger par le garçon dans les couloirs vers les portes qui donnaient sur la cour où la fête battait son plein. Kalan le poussa au sol sous les ordres du prince, le faisant tomber à genoux devant la foule qui avait cessé toute activité. Quelques murmures parcouraient l'assemblée puis le prince reprit la parole.

_ Re-bonsoir, vous ai-je manqué ? railla-t-il. Pardonnez moi d'interrompre votre petite fête... Mais d'ailleurs je vous en prie continuer de danser !

Personne ne bougea à sa demande ce qui le fit esquisser un sourire.

_ N'avez vous donc pas entendu... J'ai dit_ dansez _!

Les deux ailes du sceptres s'entouraient soudainement d'une aura bleue avant d'envoyer une onde de la même teinte sur tous les invités. Sans même le vouloir, tous se mirent à s'agiter sous les ordres de l'homme qui riait à gorge déployait.

_ Vois comme ces idiots sont extraordinairement ridicules ! Ce pouvoir est absolument formidable ne trouves-tu pas ? demanda-t-il à Kalan. Il s'agit du même pouvoir que celui que j'ai utilisé sur toi un peu plus tôt seulement il ne pouvait marcher que sur une seule personne. L'aile droite que j'ai récupéré dans ton pays nous confère cette habilité.

Il se stoppa un instant dans son récit, permettant au garçon de réfléchir un instant. Peut-être était-ce de cette manière que la légendaire guerrière Elvyna avait prit sous contrôle l'aigle de son adversaire, usant du peu de magie restant dans ce fragment ! Malheureusement il n'aurait jamais de réponse, l'homme reprit la parole.

_ Mais maintenant que le sceptre est complet, il peut toucher un nombre considérable de personne grâce à l'amplificateur de magie qu'est l'aile gauche !ajouta le prince d'un air amusé. Dansez mes amis ! Jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le faut...murmura-t-il sombrement.

Le Roi stupéfait regardait cet étrange spectacle, toujours à genoux sur le sol. Réalisant peu à peu la situation, il tenta de se relever mais le prince l'en empêcha d'un coup de pied dans le dos, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes.

_ Arrêtez ! Et regardez...ordonna-t-il.

Il pointa son arme vers le vieil homme.

_ Regardez tous votre Roi, réduit à l'impuissance. On vous a toujours léché les bottes, maintenant _à votre tour_...

Sous les regards horrifiés de toutes les personnes présentes, le Souverain le plus respecté de tous s'abaissa vers les chaussures du prince et s'exécuta lentement.

Après quelques instants, sans la moindre expression sur le visage, l'homme à la cape rouge reprit la parole tandis que le monarque à ses pieds s'était retiré et attendait assis sur le sol.

_ Je veux que tous vous divisiez. Partez et ramenez moi toutes les personnes restantes de cette ville, qu'elles fassent allégeance au nouveau règne du Roi Alvar.

La foule se divisa alors sous ses ordres pour trouver toute personne qui n'aurait pas assisté à la réception.

_ Oh c'est vrai je les avais presque oublié ceux là... Vous deux ! Ramassez les personnes à l'intérieur du château et enfermez les dans une cellule chacun.

Les deux hommes désignés entrèrent rapidement dans l'édifice et traînèrent nos deux mage au sous-sol, oubliant le petit chat qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué un peu plus loin. Ils prirent soin d'enlever ses clefs à la constellationniste pour les poser plus loin sur un clou et repartirent aussitôt pour rejoindre les groupes de personnes au dehors.

Quand la mage aux étoiles se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait encore dans une cellule... Désabusée, elle tenta de se relever mais sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle s'agenouilla et toucha sa tempe pour découvrir qu'elle était blessée à en juger par le sang présent sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle se remémora subitement ce qui venait de leur arriver. Le prince l'avait plaqué au sol après avoir envoyé Happy au tapis. Et puis Natsu assommé par Kalan qui avait perdu le contrôle... Où étaient-ils tous d'ailleurs ? Sur le sol de sa cellule, la jeune femme se sentait terriblement seule. La situation était grave, le sceptre était complet et vraisemblablement il permettait d'asservir n'importe qui... En proie à l'inquiétude, elle remarqua également qu'on lui avait prit ses clefs, lui ajoutant maintenant un immense sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Sous l'assaut de toutes ces émotions, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes mais elle tint bon. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pour ses amis. Si seulement Natsu était là, il l'aurait rassuré comme il le faisait si souvent. Son réconfort l'apaisait toujours dans les pires moments mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là et qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'elle était ici. Elle imagina le pire scénario et une boule au ventre se formait en elle. Le mage de feu lui manquait d'ailleurs terriblement... Encore l'une de ses mystérieuses réactions ! Elle profita de sa solitude pour réfléchir un peu à tout ça et repenser à tous ces moments qui l'avaient troublé lors de leur voyage.

D'un côté, elle les détestait. Elle détestait son ignorance et son incompréhension face à tout ça.

Cependant elle les chérissait également. Ses regards ? Elle les appréhendait mais en raffolait. Ses gestes ? Elle les craignait et les désirait à la fois. Et enfin son sourire... Elle le redoutait pour les effets dévastateurs qu'il engendrait mais le dévorait à chaque fois qu'il illuminait son visage de cette adorable expression enfantine. Elle appréciait le temps passé avec lui pour les sensations d'allégresse ou de quiétude qu'il lui apportait. Mais elle haïssait ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle l'affectionnait autant. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'adorait ? Non c'était bien plus que ça...

Alors qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées, un certain mage dans la cellule d'à côté s'éveillait enfin. Il se releva, regarda quelques instants autour de lui pour constater à son tour qu'il s'était encore retrouvé emprisonné... Il se leva prestement et une odeur vint lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Un irrésistible et délicat parfum dont il ne se lassait jamais et qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Lucy était là, tout proche, il pouvait le sentir. Il s'approcha du mur à sa droite alors que cette senteur s'intensifiait.

_ Lucy ?

_ Voilà que j'entends sa voix maintenant...

_ Lucy c'est bien toi !

_ Na-Natsu !? Tu es là !

_ Bouge pas j'arrive !

_ Comment ça ?!

Le mage de feu se mit à frapper le mur tellement fort qu'il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler en partie, laissant au garçon le loisir d'entrer dans la pièce voisine.

_ Je savais bien que c'était t... Aïeeeeeeeee !

La jeune femme venait de lui asséner un coup de pied dont elle avait le secret, l'envoyant à terre.

_ Mais t'es folle ou quoi !?

_ Quand je pense que tu étais juste à côté ! répondit-elle tout en lui tournant le dos. Tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite...

_ Du calme j'y peux rien si j'viens de me réveiller !

_ Imbécile...murmura-t-elle.

Intrigué, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour la tourner vers lui. Il découvrit avec affolement qu'elle pleurait et s'empressa alors de s'excuser, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il puisse la blesser.

_ Lu-Lucy excuse moi enfin je te l'promets hein, je n'étais vraiment pas réveillé ! J'étais encore inconscie...

_ Ce n'est pas ça, interrompit-t-elle.

_ Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Je-je suis tellement soulagée... J'ai cru que... Enfin vous aviez tous disparu ! dit-elle d'une voix brisée avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Stupéfait, il ne réagit pas tout de suite alors qu'elle sanglotait encore faiblement. Il referma finalement ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant jusqu'à-ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Mais même après qu'elle se soit arrêter, il ne put s'en détacher ou plutôt ne le voulait pas. L'avoir dans ses bras lui plaisait énormément. Une douce chaleur s'immisçait en lui et le parfum de ses cheveux s'imprégnait à nouveau dans son esprit. Lui aussi avait été soulagé de la retrouver aussi rapidement et saine et sauve, enfin malgré l'ouverture sur sa tempe. Quand il l'avait remarqué, son sang avait bouillonné dans ses veines mais il s'était retenu, trop heureux de la retrouver.

Après un certain temps, il se recula un peu pour prendre son visage entre les mains.

_ Écoute, on va sortir d'ici et rechercher les autres d'accord ?

_ Mais Kalan est sous le contrôle du voleur et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait d'Happy !

_ T'en fait pas on le retrouvera, et on trouvera un moyen de libérer Kalan. J'te le promets. finit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, le regard déterminé.

Elle les contempla un instant, quelque peu déstabilisée.

_ Bien!fit-elle après un temps d'un ton résolu.

Le garçon s'en éloigna bien qu'à contre cœur pour s'avancer vers les barreaux de leur cellule, à présent immense.

_ Euh Natsu ?

_ Hum ?

_ Pourquoi ne détruirais-tu pas tout simplement le mur qui sépare nos deux cellules ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers celui qui s'était déjà en partie effondré.

_ Pas celui là idiot ! Celui qu'il y a entre nos deux grilles !

Trop tard... Le garçon avait déjà mis en miette tout le mur, réduisant au passage le petit muré qui, de l'extérieur séparait les cellules entre elles. Les grilles n'étant plus maintenues s'écroulèrent à leur tour devant la blonde au regard exaspéré.

_ Bon et bien ta passion pour la destruction aura été utile pour une fois,soupira-t-elle.

Le mage arbora son grand sourire habituel en guise de réponse.

_ Tiens regarde il y a tes clefs là bas sur le mur !

_ Où ça ? Ahhh oui !cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers son trousseau adoré.

_ On y va ?

_ Allons-y !

De son côté, Happy était bien réveillé lui aussi et arpentait discrètement les couloirs pour finalement se retrouver à son tour dehors mais... dans les jardins royaux. Il trouva rapidement son chemin pour arriver sur les lieux de la réception qui à ce stade ne l'était plus vraiment. De ses grands yeux écarquillés, il découvrit que tous les invités obéissaient au moindre désir du prince et lui apportait différentes personnes qui finissaient elles aussi par se soumettre à l'homme. Il resta tapis dans l'ombre alors qu'il donnait de nouveaux ordres.

_ Une fois la capitale entière sous mon commandement, nous avancerons dans les terres pour gagner les autres villes. Puis nous nous dirigerons vers les pays voisins...

Le petit chat commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir qui les attendait, effrayé par cette homme au sceptre magique. Parmi les personnes qui l'entouraient, il remarqua que Kalan se tenait debout à ses côtés. Il prit son courage à deux mains, bien décidé à aider son ami et le tirer des griffes de ce tyran...

* * *

Quel courage notre petit Happy ! J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu, entre le prince sadique et sa soif de pouvoir, et ce long passage sur notre petit couple... J'ai même peur d'en avoir fait trop dites moi ? Enfin passons, à très vite pour la suite !


	14. Je suis là

Bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pas de chapitre hier et je publie tard aujourd'hui... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

CimBom57: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore lu ce roman mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre que mon histoire y correspond un peu et suit l'esprit de Fairy tail! Ta remarque concernant la longueur du moment Nalu me rassure beaucoup, j'avais peur d'en avoir peut-être trop fait! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

* * *

Le petit chat bleu se glissait à pas de loup entre les jambes de toutes les personnes présentes qui s'affairaient à trouver encore quelqu'un qui n'obéissait pas au Prince. Bousculé de toute part, il arrivait difficilement à avancer mais parvint finalement à s'approcher de la grande table où le nouveau roi et son ami s'étaient installés. Il passa sous la table, caché sous la nappe blanche puis sauta silencieusement sur les genoux du garçon qui sursauta. Malgré le contrôle du sceptre, les réflexes du jeune homme demeuraient encore...

« Kalan!appela discrètement Happy.

Le garçon ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement en revanche son regard était baissé vers lui, signe qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

_ Je suis venu t'aider!chuchota l'animal.

L'inquiétude put se lire dans les yeux de son ami, il ne semblait pas d'accord. Le voleur à côté de lui l'observait intrigué.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose ?

Il souleva lentement la nappe sous le regard effrayé de Kalan mais à son plus grand soulagement, Happy n'y était plu. L'homme hocha les épaules avant de tourner la tête en direction d'une femme qui arrivait vers lui.

_ Parle je t'écoute, ordonna-t-il.

_ Nous avons rassemblé tout le monde. déclara-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

_ Bien.

Il se leva pour capter l'attention de tous et reprit la parole.

_ Nous voilà fin prêt pour partir à la conquête des autres villes aux alentours. À vous tous, vous formez une armée des plus insolites, habitants insignifiants ou soldats confirmés, mais sa force réside en votre docilité... Rappelez-vous en à l'avenir, je suis le nouveau Roi de cette nouvelle aire, le monde entier se prosternera devant moi par ma simple volonté et le pouvoir incommensurable de ce sceptre !

Il contempla quelques secondes d'un regard fou l'objet qu'il détenait entre les mains avant d'ajouter :

_ Regroupez des vivres, nous partons dès maintenant.

_ Mais il est complètement timbré ce type ! murmura la petite voix du chat bleu dans le dos du garçon.

Celui-ci se leva, prit un sac et commença à amasser un peu de pain tout en regardant avec insistance son petit ami bleu derrière sa chaise qui ne tarda pas à comprendre. Il s'y glissa rapidement pour se cacher avant que le jeune homme ne ferme son sac. Comprimé entre deux bouteilles d'eau et un sachet, le petit chat sentit son ami prendre la route avec son sac sur le dos. Le détenteur du sceptre l'invita à monter dans une charrette et c'est ainsi que commença la grande marche vers les villages voisins...

Depuis une petite fenêtre au château, Natsu et Lucy regardaient à présent le grand groupe se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville avec à leur tête, le prince Alvar.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller !

_ On ne peut pas Natsu ! Il est protégé par les soldats et les civiles !

_ Et alors ?

_ Imbécile ! On ne peut pas leur faire de mal ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça, ils sont contrôlés j'te rappelle et puis de toute façon on ne peut pas se battre contre une telle foule et on a aucun moyen de le battre.

_ Bien sûr que si on peut le battre, même sans magie j'vais lui botter les fesses ! s'enflammait le garçon.

_ Natsu...soupira la mage. Pour être encore une fois attaqué par derrière ?! Non il faut qu'on procède autrement !

_ Tu proposes quoi alors?!s'impatientait le garçon.

_ Je ne sais pas … On devrait les suivre pour le moment.

_ Il va encore augmenté ses forces!objecta le rose.

_ Oui mais dis toi bien que si nous le battons lui, peu importe le nombre, tout le monde reprendra le contrôle sur lui même !

_ Humm tu n'as pas tort... donc tu penses qu'on devrait les suivre ?

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'on en apprenne plus oui.

_ En tout cas y'a quelques trucs...bizarres.

_ Bizarres ?

_ Ben cette boule de cristal, c'est soi-disant la partie la plus importante et pour l'instant elle n'a pas l'air de servir à grand chose... et puis j'comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas tout simplement utilisé son pouvoir de « contrôle » sur nous !

La blonde le regarda un instant, stupéfaite. Étonnamment juste cette remarque venant de notre mage de feu...

_ Tu as raison c'est étrange... Enfin nous verrons tout ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant il faut les rattraper regarde ils entrent dans la forêt là-bas !

En effet les carrioles et les cavaliers, devancés par leur « roi » commençaient à s'enfoncer lentement dans le bois non loin de la ville. Le garçon regardait encore vers la fenêtre puis se tourna vers son amie, l'air enjoué. Il semblait avoir une idée... « Ce sourire me dit rien de bon, qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé... »songeait la jeune femme.

_ HORS DE QUESTION!hurla la mage avant de l'envoyer contre le mur.

_ Aïeee mais pourquoi !? C'est une super idée non !

_ Natsu Dragneel, Jamais tu m'entends, Jamais je ne te prendrai sur mon dos pour faire ton cheval !

Le jeune homme soupira vexé. Il s'imaginait déjà sur son dos, la faisant avancer à coup de cravache... Il se mit à rire bêtement à cette vision devant son amie complètement exaspérée. Puis soudain il s'arrêta, voyant les choses tout à fait différemment d'un seul coup... La mage aux clefs déglutit en le voyant. Une expression bien différente habitait le dragon slayer au regard brûlant de... perversité ?

« Mais à quoi pense-t-il maintenant ! » s'effrayait la jeune femme. Elle tenta de calmer l'accélération brutale des battements de son cœur face aux intenses coups d'œil du garçon pour reprendre bien vite la discussion.

_ T-ton idée m'en a donné une autre !

_ …

_ Natsu ? Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !

_ Ah euh oui bien sûr !

_ Je disais, souffla la blonde, j'ai une idée ! On pourrait aller chercher des cheveux à l'écurie du château, il doit bien en rester !

_ Aye, bonne idée !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux prestement vers le vieux bâtiment de bois. Presque tous les cheveux avaient été réquisitionné.

« Évidemment il fallait qu'il n'en reste qu'un » pensa désespérément la mage.

_ Tu viens Lucy?!invita gentiment le garçon déjà monté sur la jument grise.

_ O-oui, bredouilla-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour grimper à son tour.

À peine la jeune femme était-elle montée que le mage s'écria d'un grand « Yahaa » faisant se cabrer l'animal avant qu'il ne se lance au galop. Prise de court, elle s'agrippa fermement à la taille du garçon, les faisant rougir à l'unisson par ce contact. Après quelques instants, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui tout en prenant une longue inspiration alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville.

_ Ça ne va pas ? demanda gravement le mage de feu.

_ Tout va bien c'est juste que … je me demande ce qui nous attend...

Le rose posa une main affectueuse sur la sienne, se voulant rassurant.

_ T'inquiète pas... Je suis là. déclara-t-il sans savoir que derrière lui, la jeune femme avait enfui son visage cramoisi dans son dos, cachant également un léger sourire...

Ils les rattrapèrent rapidement et abandonnèrent leur cheval puisqu'ils avançaient au pas.

Après quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit village et le groupe s'arrêta finalement au grand soulagement des deux mages. Toutes les personnes présentes se séparèrent pour faire sortir les habitants de leurs maisons. De la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt, une onde bleutée s'abattit sur eux alors que les deux amis étaient restés en retrait. Les villageois se soumirent aussitôt à l'homme qui riait à gorge déployée face à cette nouvelle réussite. Ils décidèrent de rester un peu sur place pour reprendre des forces. Malgré toute sa volonté, le Roi ne pouvait faire avancer des hommes vides d'énergie.

Alors que Lucy les observait silencieusement, un petit gargouillement se fit entendre à ses côtés..

_ Natsu... réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Quoi j'y peux rien j'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir ! s'indignait le mage.

_ Mouai c'est pas faux...

_ En plus ils me donnent envie là tous à manger !

_ Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à eux!se moqua la mage alors que son coéquipier baver sur les plats des autres.

_ Super idée ça !

_ Hein ! Non attend je plaisantais enfin !

_ T'inquiète pas j'me ferai pas remarquer, assura-t-il.

_ J'ai du mal à le croire... Enfin d'un autre côté je pourrai peut-être me faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux et trouver des infos!s'enthousiasmait la jeune femme qui remarqua bien vite qu'elle parlait toute seule...

Le dragon slayer s'était déjà enfui, ramassant une longue cape beige parmi le chargement des charrettes avant de se joindre aux personnes qui mangeaient à l'extérieur sans la moindre expression sur le visage. La mage aux clefs en fit de même, cachant au mieux son visage sous sa capuche. Elle se décida à prendre quelque chose à boire pour l'apporter à leur « maître » dans la grande et unique villa qu'il s'était approprié l'espace d'un déjeuner, et essayer d'en apprendre plus.

Elle entra d'un pas peu assuré dans ses quartiers, lui amenant la boisson sans un mot.

_ Ah je te remercie.

Elle resta à le regarder boire ce qui intrigua l'homme installait sur un fauteuil dans le salon.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu peux parler je t'en prie.

_ Merci maître, répondit Lucy avec la voix la plus neutre qu'elle puisse avoir. Je voudrais simplement savoir votre grandeur pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ce pouvoir sur les mages de tout à l'heure.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne-t-il...déclara-t-il tout en avalant une autre gorgée de son breuvage.

_ Bien sûr pardonnez moi,dit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Néanmoins ta question est plutôt intéressante. Figure toi que le pouvoir du contrôle ne fonctionne pas sur les mages. Il semblerait que diriger leurs mouvements soit plus compliqué que pour des humains normaux... Sans doute en raison de leur puissance magique.

_ D'accord. Et qu'avez vous fait du chat bleu, cela ne marche-t-il pas sur lui non plus ?

_ Non, vraisemblablement. Je ne sais pas où est cet animal.

_ Je vois, merci. Je vous laisse à présent.

La jeune fille se retourna alors vers la sortie mais une main l'en empêcha. Il la tenait fermement par le poignet alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

_ Ne pars pas si vite, j'ai moi aussi une question à te poser...murmura-t-il en se collant à elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, craignant les paroles qui allaient suivre.

_ Tu es plutôt curieuse toi. Et bien informée... Dis moi, comment ce fait-il que tu sois au courant pour les deux mages de ce matin ? Je n'ai envoyé que deux hommes sur place... Par ailleurs je n'ai jamais mentionné de chat non plus. ajouta-t-il en la retournant brusquement vers lui, faisant glisser sa capuche.

« Mince, je suis grillée... »

À l'extérieur, la mage de feu qui avait vu son amie entrer dans la demeure grignotait distraitement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien être partie faire là dedans. Elle avait beau être déguisée, il ne serait pas difficile de découvrir la supercherie. Le mage était furieux intérieurement. Était-elle inconsciente ? Pourquoi être partie sans lui ? Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour la jeune femme qui était déjà entrée depuis plusieurs longues minutes. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ? Il s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres mais en ce qui concernait Lucy, c'était différent. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il lui arrivait malheur, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Non pas une deuxième fois. Pas la Lucy de son temps. Au moindre incident, il s'alarmait toujours plus qu'il n'en fallait, prêt à réduire en cendre quiconque l'aurait blessé ou même touché... Possessif lui ? Probablement. Mais surtout préoccupé. Et ces temps-ci il l'était même lorsqu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. Depuis longtemps elle l'intriguait, le perturbait, mais à présent ce sentiment était de plus en plus fort, à tel point que le seul fait de la voir prêt de lui le retournait complètement. Elle le désarmait, entièrement et l'attirait tel un aimant. Et quand il la voyait rougir, sourire ou même pleurer, il ne voulait qu'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et de plus jamais la lâcher, et parfois même de la... dévorer ? Oh non pas de la dévorer comme il le faisait avec ses plats préférés(ou tout autre plat d'ailleurs...). Non il s'agissait là d'un autre sentiment, indéfinissable mais bien présent et qui l'avait souvent habité ces derniers temps... Plusieurs visions l'assaillirent alors, le bout de sa petite culotte au restaurant, les bains chauds et les clapotis de l'eau, cette soirée où il l'avait trouvé en serviette dans leur chambre, sa robe noire lui collant la peau. Puis ses fines chaussures, ses jambes fuselées, son visage angélique, ses cheveux d'or, ses rougeurs, ses yeux chocolats, son envoûtant parfum, son sourire lumineux...

STOP ! C'en était trop pour lui. Il se posait beaucoup trop de question et imaginait bien trop de choses concernant sa partenaire.

Il chassa ses idées de son esprit et se décida finalement à la rejoindre mais une petite voix l'interpella.

_ Happy ? Mais t'es où ?

_ Ici !

Le dragon slayer se retourna pour voir un peu plus loin Kalan qui mangeait tel un automate, à côté duquel le petit chat sortait d'un sac.

_ J'vous ai enfin retrouvé ! Vous n'avez rien ?

_ Ben Kalan est sous le contrôle du voleur mais sinon on a rien!répondit le chat bleu.

Le garçon continuait à manger mais son regard traduisait bien que son esprit et sa conscience étaient toujours présents.

_ Super ! Bon maintenant il reste plus qu'à prévenir Luc...

Les portes de la villa s'ouvrirent brutalement, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers le nouveau Roi qui détenait la blonde entre ses mains. Il la poussa violemment au sol, plaçant son pied sur son dos avant d'hurler :

_ Mage de feu ! Je sais que tu es là ! Montre toi où elle y passera !

Le sang du jeune homme s'était glacé en la voyant.

_ Je suis là.

Il fit glisser sa cape au sol et avança lentement à travers la foule, la tête baissée jusqu'à arriver au seuil de la grande demeure.

_ Oh tu es venu à son secours !Comme c'est noble de ta part... ricana l'homme d'un rire mauvais.

Le mage de feu releva la tête, lui lançant un regard meurtrier alors que son corps tout entier s'embrasait.

_ Tu vas le regretter.

* * *

Kalan : Aïe aïe aïe ça va faire mal...  
Natsu : Chouette un combat j'vais enfin pouvoir me défouler à fond !  
Fyzzalis : La vie de Lucy est en jeu j'te rappelle!  
Natsu : Raison de plus pour le réduire en miette...  
Happy : Ben alors Natsu calme toi c'est pas pour de vrai!  
Natsu : Vrai ou pas il l'a quand même poussé et j'vais le dégommer !  
Happy : C'est beau l'amourrrrrr!  
Lucy : Arrête de rouler les "r" sale chat volant !  
Fyzzalis : Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'être sauver par Natsu te déplaise !  
Lucy : Non mais je...  
Fyzzalis : Bien c'est ce qu'on voulait entendre...  
Lucy : Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?!  
Fyzzalis : R-rien du tout voyons, tu veux bien ranger cette clef s'il te plait ?!  
Lucy : Je n'y crois pas !  
Fyzzalis : Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser, une constellationniste enragée c'est jamais bon... A la prochaine !  
Pardonnez moi s'il n'y a pas énormément de Nalu dans ce chapitre, forcement après le pâté que je vous ai fait au précédent..


	15. Affrontement

Bonsoir tout l'monde ! Me revoici avec la suite ! Vous l'aurez compris, c'est l'heure de l'affrontement ! J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mage de feu bondit sur son adversaire qui n'eut le temps de réagir, l'envoyant s'écraser à l'intérieur de la villa, contre l'un des murs du grand hall.

_ Est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille encore au sol en lui tendant la main.

_ Oui, ça va..répondit-elle en s'en saisissant. Merci, Natsu..

_ J'me charge de lui.

_ Non attend tu ne sais pas comment le battre ! protesta-t-elle.

Il la prit par les épaules, le regard brûlant.

_ Peu importe la manière, je l'arrêterai !

_ Je veux t'aider !

Il la contempla un instant et laissa s'afficher un léger sourire avant de s'approcher de son visage. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de la mage et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Abasourdie, elle ne sut lui dire un mot, sentant encore la brûlure de ses lèvres sur sa peau alors que le garçon s'en était détaché. Il se retourna alors vers l'édifice.

_ Et moi je veux que tu sois en sécurité. déclara-t-il avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de leur ennemi.

La blonde ne réagit pas, encore étourdie par son geste. Elle ne put que le regarder partir, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Bah alors Lushy qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ! T'es encore plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza !

_ Ha-Happy ?

_ Aye ! Qui d'autre !

Le petit chat arriva rapidement à ses côtés tout en déposant délicatement Kalan qu'il avait transporté jusque là.

_ Je suis soulagée de vous revoir tous les deux ! Kalan est toujours sous contrôle ?

_ Ouai ! Mais il ne bouge plus ! Plus personne ne bouge c'est bizarre !

La jeune femme examina un instant toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Plus aucunes ne se mouvaient, ils semblaient comme figés.

_ Je suppose que son combat contre Natsu l'empêche de contrôler tout le monde ! Donc ils attendent !

Au même moment, un grand craquement se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la villa. La blonde se retourna vers la demeure, espérant que tout se passe bien pour le garçon.

_ Natsu...

À l'intérieur, les deux hommes se battaient rageusement l'un contre l'autre. Le prince venait d'envoyer Natsu au tapis mais le jeune homme se releva immédiatement après. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas utiliser son pouvoir puisque l'homme l'avait dissipé mais son aptitude au combat n'en restait pas moins excellente. Il se jeta sur lui, lui fracassant la mâchoire d'un coup de genoux bien placé.

Le voleur recula de quelques pas, tentant de garder l'équilibre après ce coup. Il releva la tête, essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

_ Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien... Dommage que tu sois mage j'aurai bien eu besoin d'homme comme toi ! vociféra-t-il, faisant s'abattre son poing dans le visage du garçon.

La mage de feu recula un peu à son tour sous l'effet du choc.

_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi fais tu tout ça!?demanda-t-il.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi ! ria l'homme. Exactement pour la même raison que Wendel avant moi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu connais la légende non ? Un prince dénigré par son propre père ! Le mien n'a que faire de moi. Il me prend pour un incapable.

_ Je vois.

_ Tu « vois » ?

_ Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais... ça ne pardonne pas tes actes!s'écria-t-il en l'attaquant.

L'homme arrêta son poing, se protégeant de son bras.

_ Dans ce cas tu ne comprends pas … s'exclama-t-il en le repoussant.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre au monde entier pour ça ! répliqua le dragon slayer.

_ Oh si justement ! Si je parviens à dominer ce monde, peut-être qu'il verra enfin de quoi je suis capable ! Je peux être un Roi contrairement à ce qu'il croit ! ET JE SERAI LE PLUS GRAND DE TOUS !

_ Jamais nous ne te laisserons faire !

_ Lucy ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là je t'avais dit que je m'en occuperai ! s'énerva le rose.

_ Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester là à rien faire ! On est une équipe j'te rappelle !ajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

Le garçon la regarda un instant. Cette fille...

_ Ouvre toi pour des esprits ! Viens à moi Taurus !

_ Meeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! Lucy, tes formes sont toujours aussi superbes !

_ Ça a marché ! Je me passerai de tes commentaires... Va aider Natsu !

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, je défendrai ton nice body avec lui ! s'exclama-t-il en levant sa hache.

Celle ci s'abattit sur le sol, le fendant en partie. Leur ennemi esquiva de justesse, maintenant peu sûr de lui face à deux mages.

_ Et merde j'peux pas annuler le pouvoir de deux personnes en même temps … pesta l'homme.

_ Dommage pour toi ! Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Aries !

_ Bonjour maîtresse ! Je suis désolée !

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! Aide Taurus !

_ B-bien sûr désolée...

Le colosse commença à tourner sur lui même, amassant autour de lui la laine que sa partenaire lui envoyait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrient d'une seule voix :

_ _Typhon de laine !_

Il projeta la laine cotonneuse vers leur ennemi qui esquiva à nouveau la vague de peu.

_ Puisque tu peux invoquer plusieurs personnes en même temps, autant annuler ton pouvoir à toi!déclara le voleur, faisant disparaître les deux esprits invoqués.

_ Grossière erreur... rétorqua le dragon slayer dont le corps entier était à nouveau enflammé. _Karyū no Kagizume__ ! s_'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les airs.

L'homme n'eut le temps de réagir et ne put qu'encaisser l'attaque qui s'abattit sur lui. Les pieds enflammés du dragon slayer le firent traverser un mur. Il atterrit lourdement dans le salon pour découvrir avec effroi que l'une des deux ailes du sceptre s'était brisée sous le choc. Celle ci correspondait à l'amplificateur des pouvoirs de contrôle, ce qui signifiait que comme avant qu'il n'assemble l'arme, ce pouvoir ne marcherait plus que sur une seule personne... Il se releva rapidement pour parer le coup de poing du garçon d'un levé de jambe, le repoussant quelque peu. Lucy les avait rejoint bien qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser ses pouvoirs.

_ Bien je vois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix...

Il claqua le bout du sceptre au sol devant les deux amis, interloqués.

_ Vous allez avoir l'honneur de découvrir le pouvoir si puissant du Sceptre de Wendel...

_ Comment ça, ce n'est pas le contrôle ? s'enquit la mage aux clefs.

_ Pas seulement. Jusqu'à présent, seul les pouvoirs des ailes ont été dévoilés...

Sous leurs regards plein d'appréhension, la boule de cristal commençait à se teindre de noir

_ Happy ?

_ Kalan ! Tu as reprit le contrôle !

_ On dirait bien oui ! ria le garçon alors que le petit chat s'était jeté dans ses bras.

À l'extérieur, toutes les personnes présentes réussirent enfin à bouger de leur propre chef, se regardant les uns les autres. Certain se mirent à crier de joie, très vite suivi par d'autres, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur liberté.

_ Bon maintenant que je peux faire ce que je veux, on peut peut-être rejoindre les autres !

_ Ben non tu as bien entendu Lushy, c'est trop dangereux, on doit les attendre !

_ Hummm j'espère que tout va bien pour eux ! En tout cas Happy... Merci. Merci d'être venu ! Tu es resté avec moi tout l'temps !

_ C'est normal ! sourit le chat bleu. En tout cas je me demande comment vous avez fait pour reprendre le contrôle !

_ J'imagine qu'on doit ça à Lucy et Natsu !

_ Peut-être qu'ils l'ont vaincu !

_ J'en doute... murmura Kalan en se tournant vers la demeure.

De là où ils étaient, les deux amis n'entendaient plus un bruit mais le garçon gardait toujours un mauvais pressentiment...

Devant les deux mages, un petit tourbillon noir partant de la boule de cristal s'agrandissait à vue d'œil.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc!s'enquit le rose.

_ On dirait une sorte de … trou noir ?

_ C'est presque ça je te félicite jeune fille, ricana l'homme. Tu vas vite comprendre.

Un deuxième vortex s'ouvrit derrière la mage et commençait à l'aspirer..

_ Na-Natsu ! murmura la jeune fille presque totalement absorbée.

_ Lucyyyy !

Le jeune homme tira sur la main de son amie qui dépassait encore pour l'attirer contre lui. Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras la jeune femme releva la tête pour en apercevoir un autre apparaître derrière lui.

_ Ça va ?

_ Pousse toi ! s'écria-t-elle avant de plonger avec lui sur la droite.

Le « Roi » fit disparaître les différents tourbillons, s'esclaffant devant l'air déboussolé de ses adversaires.

_ Je peux créer ces spirales et y absorber tout ce que je souhaite...

_ _Karyū no Yokugeki _!

Deux ailes enflammés fondirent sur l'homme qui ouvra juste à temps un nouveau vortex devant lui, aspirant toutes les flammes du garçon.

_ Bien tenté, mais je l'ai dit, je peux absorber tout ce que je souhaite.

L'homme en fit alors apparaître un autre prêt du mage de feu mais il n'aspirait pas le garçon... Il aspirait son énergie magique. En voyant ça, la mage aux clefs l'attira à son tour contre lui. Bien que très affaibli, il la poussa un peu plus loin dans la pièce pour encore se jeter avec acharnement sur son ennemi. Mais à chaque attaque, les flammes disparaissaient dans les tourbillons noirs et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. L'homme aux cheveux mauves ricanait de plus belle et l'attaqua soudainement, enfonçant le bâton de son sceptre dans l'abdomen du mage. Le garçon se recula, une main maintenant son ventre. Son adversaire fit apparaître une autre de ses spirales pour une fois encore arracher au garçon la magie qu'il détenait en lui. Le jeune homme s'effondra après quelques instants...

_ Natsu.. murmura la blonde non loin de là.

_ Un de moins... ajouta le prince.

_ Ne-ne parle pas trop vite... toussotait Natsu alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

_ Lucy... Ce sera ma dernière attaque.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire!s'affola la jeune femme.

_ Je donnerai mon maximum pour que tu puisses l'achever.

_ Attend je..

_ _Mōdo Raienryū _!

Le garçon s'entourait maintenant de flammes et d'éclairs. Il se positionna face à l'homme qui attendait son attaque, prêt à ouvrir un ultime vortex.

_ _Raienryū no Hōkō _! hurla-t-il.

Une gigantesque salve de feu et de foudre sortit de sa bouche et s'abattit sur le tourbillon qui commençait encore à absorber. Mais malgré ça, l'attaque de Natsu était tellement large et puissante qu'il ne pouvait tout aspirer... Il se referma devant le visage horrifié du voleur qui essaya dans une dernière tentative de se protéger par un autre, mais trop tard... Il traversa toute la maison et finit plaqué contre le dernier mur encore intact, totalement sonné. Les poutres et le plafond commençaient à craquer...

La mage aux clefs courut pour retrouver son compagnon, évitant les morceaux de bois qui tombaient d'en haut, mais celui ci tituba et vacilla. Elle le rattrapa de justesse, l'allongeant au sol tout en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

_ Lucy... Achève le pendant qu'il est encore inconscient..

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi j'vais nous sortir de là d'abord ! La villa s'effondre !

Il commençait à fermer les yeux ce qui alarma la jeune femme.

_ Hé Natsu c'est pas le moment de dormir ! ria-t-elle faussement.

Il se ressaisit un peu.

_ T'occupe pas de moi... Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas il va recommencer !

_ Et si je ne te sors pas de là, tu vas...tu vas...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Le rose leva la main vers son visage pour la rassurer.

_ J'm'en sortirai comme toujours ! prononça-t-il lentement.

_ Tu dis ça mais... mais à voir ton état je n'en suis pas … Natsu ! Hé Natsu regarde moi !

Les paupières du mage retombaient encore mais elle le secoua un peu.

_ J't'en prie reste éveillé !

Elle tenta de la relever mais un cri de douleur l'arrêta. Sa blessure saignait abondamment et le mage n'avait presque plus d'énergie. La blonde baissa sombrement la tête.

_ « Fais un peu plus attention à toi, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une deuxième fois... J'ai _besoin_ de toi »... C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit non ! souffla la jeune fille, étouffant un sanglot. Mo-moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de détresse.

À ses paroles, le garçon lui sourit. Mais pas l'un de ses grands sourires habituels. Non, celui là était plus léger, plein de tendresse. C'était bien ce qu'il lui avait dit après son agression à Icenberg, alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Enfin pas tant que ça vraisemblablement songeait le garçon. Au moins il savait qu'elle _le_ ressentait aussi... Ce sentiment tellement complexe.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il fut en capacité de penser. Il sombra bientôt dans l'inconscience, et la dernière image qu'il put voir fut le visage baigné de larmes de cette jolie blonde qu'il affectionnait tant.

_ Natsu...murmura-t-elle, désemparée.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà, le gros combat, pas encore fini d'ailleurs ! Pas mal d'action et de révélation, j'espère que tout ça vous aura plus ! Ma fiction ne tardera bientôt plus à se terminer, à mon plus grand regret.. J'espère vous avoir jusqu'au bout ! A la prochaine !


	16. La fin d'une légende

Bonsoir à vous ! Bon je ne vais pas ressortir une n-ième fois "voici la suite" mais l'idée est là ! Il faudra que je trouve quelque chose d'un peu plus innovant... Comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Jeune homme ?

_ Vo-votre majesté !

Kalan se prosterna devant le Roi qui avait lui aussi reprit tout contrôle.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais avec ces deux mages.

_ C'est exact !

_ Et moi alors !

_ Oh oui bien sûr, et ce petit chat bleu, ria le vieil homme. Écoute je pense que je dois des excuses

à tes deux amis...

Dans un vacarme épouvantable, l'aile droite de la villa s'effondra en partie...

_ On verra ça plus tard ! déclara gravement le garçon. Happy il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, ils ne sont toujours pas sortis de là !

_ Aye ! On devrait y aller !

_ Mais enfin vous êtes fous tous les deux, le bâtiment risque de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre ! s'affola le souverain.

_ Raison de plus ! s'écria Kalan.

Les débris pleuvaient autour d'elle mais elle n'avait toujours pas bouger, la tête de son ami encore sur ses genoux. Fureur et déchirement, deux mots qui pourraient convenir à son ressenti mais qui n'exprimaient pas même le dixième de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Lucy se releva finalement, prête à en finir avec le responsable de tout ceci. Le visage morne, le regard inexpressif, elle avançait lentement à travers le bâtiment qui s'effondrait, pour arriver prêt de son adversaire. La pièce entière les séparait encore mais elle n'avança plus. Le prince reprenait conscience et s'était relevé difficilement. Il tenait à peine debout mais brandit tout de même son sceptre devant lui, prêt à rouvrir un vortex pour se protéger.

_ Tu peux créer ces tourbillons, mais ne néglige pas une chose. Je suis constellationniste. prononça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Trou noir ou constellation, nous verrons laquelle de ses deux magies vaincra.

Elle reprit sa marche alors qu'une aura lumineuse commençait à l'entourer.

_ _Vous qui mesurez le ciel, ouvrez-le ! Toutes les étoiles de l'univers, montrez-nous votre lumière ! _

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes sale gamine !

_ _Tatrabyblos, toi qui commandes à mes esprits, ouvre-moi les portes de la parfaite tempête _!

_ N'approche pas ! cria-t-il en ouvrant plusieurs spirales noires autour de lui.

Mais la mage continuait de s'approcher alors que ses cheveux commençaient à s'élever dans les airs. Plusieurs orbes l'entouraient à présents.

_ _Que les 88 étoiles s'éclairent._

__ _Qu'est ce que...

_ _Urano Metria !_

Dans une lumière aveuglante, les différentes planètes fondirent de toute part sur leur cible. L'homme tenta d'ouvrir de nouvelles portes mais les lumières convergeaient de tous les côtés vers lui. Frappé par la colère de la mage, dans un hurlement de terreur et de douleur le prince tomba au sol, anéanti et vaincu.

Lucy s'écroula à son tour, vide d'énergie et de volonté. Allongée sur le sol, sa robe en lambeaux, elle contemplait le plafond fissuré et la poutre au dessus d'elle qui ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus. Sa vue se troubla, elle pleurait, encore et faiblissait de plus en plus. Comme elle s'y attendait, la seule image qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était autre que le visage de son dragon slayer adoré. Mais étrangement ce ne fut pas sa voix à lui qu'elle put entendre mais celle de... Happy ? Elle entendit un craquement au dessus d'elle.

Un autre s'en suivit. Certainement la poutre.

_ Natsu... murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer.

_ Lushy !

Le petit chat bleu vola vers elle et l'attrapa le plus rapidement possible pour la dégager de là. Il parvint à la déplacer de quelques mètres, évitant de peu ce long morceau de bois qui ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance.. Il la souleva pour la transporter jusque l'extérieur, passant devant son ami Kalan.

_ Amène Lucy dehors je m'occupe de Natsu !

_ Aye ! Fais vite !

Le garçon se retourna vers le corps du mage de feu qui gisait au sol. Il se pencha au dessus de lui pour constater avec effroi qu'il était gravement blessé.

_ Allez Natsu lâche pas l'affaire ! Toi.. Lucy et Happy, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai !

Il lui prit de poignée dans l'espoir de sentir son pouls. Il attendit quelques secondes, de très longues secondes pendant lesquelles il ne sentit rien... Mais il persista, souhaitant de tout son être qu'il ne l'ai pas quitté...

Là ! Il l'avait ressentit... extrêmement faible, presque imperceptible. Ou alors était-ce son imagination ? Non il fallait qu'il y croit. Il prit le bras du garçon pour le passer au dessus de ses épaules et le souleva. Il avançait au plus vite jusque la sortie pour retrouver le chat bleu qui avait déposé la jeune femme au sol. Quelqu'un s'était d'ailleurs penché sur son cas, certainement un médecin. Kalan déposa le mage de feu au côté de Lucy.

_ Poussez vous mon garçon ! ordonna le médecin.

Il ouvrit la chemise ensanglantée du jeune homme pour juger de la gravité de sa blessure.

_ Sa vie est en danger. Je vais effectuer le maximum ici mais il me faudrait rentrer à Gigante.

_ Je chargerai mes médecins personnels de vous aider ! annonça le Roi.

_ Kalan... j'ai peur, chouina le petit chat. Kalan ? Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ! s'écria-t-il en tournant sur lui même.

Le garçon avançait, déterminé dans les pièces de la villa qui ne tiendrait bientôt plus. Il fallait qu'il _le_ retrouve. Natsu et Lucy avaient vaincu le prince mais ce maudit sceptre demeurait toujours parmi les décombres. Et puisqu'eux n'avaient pas pu s'en occuper, alors c'était à lui de s'en charger. Il ne faisait peut-être pas partie de cette grande guilde qu'est Fairy tail mais il avait pris goût à cette aventure et surtout, s'était beaucoup attaché à ses nouveaux amis. Certes ils étaient peut-être un peu (beaucoup?) loufoques, déjantés mais ils avaient tout tenté pour le sauver, lui, Happy et toutes les personnes sous le contrôle de cette arme. Il achèverait cette tâche pour eux, parce que malgré tout c'était l'un des leurs.

Il arriva bientôt devant le corps de l'homme qu'ils avaient abattu. Non loin de là, il trouva rapidement le sceptre. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, les murs tombaient un à un. Il fallait qu'il le détruise, peu importe la façon. Le jeune homme tenta de le briser mais n'y parvint pas, de plus le temps était compté. Alors il lui vint une idée. Il se saisit du bâton magique dans le but de le faire fonctionner. Il y pensa très fort en le serrant, et il apparu. Encore l'un de ces trous noirs, juste devant lui. Le garçon regarda encore quelques instants le sceptre puis le lancer sans hésitation dans le vortex. À sa plus grande surprise, le tourbillon se mit à grossir, des rayons blancs en sortaient de toute part. Kalan courut alors le plus rapidement qu'il le puisse vers la sortie mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, une immense explosion retentit derrière lui.

Dans un nuage de poussière, le petit chat vit avec horreur que le bâtiment venait d'exploser.

_ Oh non Kalan...murmura le chat bleu.

La fumée se dissipa bientôt, ne laissant place qu'à un amas de décombres.

_ KALAN!hurla-t-il en s'envolant.

Il survola les lieux, criant à plusieurs reprises le nom de son ami jusqu'à apercevoir une fine main dépasser, sous un gros meubles et les débris de la porte. Il le souleva, non sans peines pour découvrir le garçon inconscient.

_ Hé réveilles toi !

_ Happy... marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu m'as fait peur!s'exclama Happy en se jetant sur lui.

_ Ohla doucement ! gémit le garçon en grimaçant.

_ C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

_ Je me suis débarrassé du sceptre. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! répondit-il en se relevant péniblement.

_ Oh je vois.. alors c'est la fin ?

_ La fin pour le légendaire sceptre de Wendel...

_ Et le voleur ?

_ Il était juste à côté du lieu de l'explosion, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore...

_ C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. interrompit le Roi qui les avait rejoint. Tu n'as rien jeune homme ?

_ Un peu mal au dos et à la tête mais rien de grave, assura-t-il.

_ Bien dans ce cas, remettons nous en route pour Gigante ! annonça le souverain.

Plusieurs personnes aidèrent le garçon à transporter Natsu et Lucy à bort d'une carriole. Lui et Happy y montèrent également pour veiller sur eux alors que le médecin avait fini de bander la blessure du mage de feu. Ainsi, tout le monde entreprit de prendre la route au plus vite pour soigner leurs sauveurs.

Le petit chat se cala sur les genoux du garçon. Celui-ci se mit à caresser cette petite boule de poil avec lenteur.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont vites aller mieux ?

_ J'n'en sais rien... souffla le jeune homme. Je l'espère !

_ Kalan ?

_ Humm

_ Viens à Fairy tail ! murmura-t-il.

Il se stoppa dans ses mouvements, abasourdi par les paroles de son ami. Cela lui faisait plaisir, tellement plaisir mais aussi tellement mal. Il ne pouvait pas..

_ J-je ne suis pas un mage Happy c'est impossible..répondit-il attristé.

Mais le petit chat c'était endormi et n'avait donc pas entendu sa réponse. Que devait-il faire ? Il rêvait de les accompagner bien sûr mais il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité pour eux... Oh et puis après tout ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le plus important maintenant était d'arriver à temps pour ses amis.

Arrivés au château et après avoir soigné les deux mages dans de meilleures conditions, ils furent tous les deux installés dans une chambre libre de l'édifice. Kalan et Happy étaient restés plusieurs heures à leur chevet mais le médecin avait fini par les convaincre de sortir pour eux aussi prendre un peu de repos.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la grande ville, plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième mais ne voyait absolument rien du tout. Était-t-elle morte ? Non, ses yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer et puis tout son corps était endolori. La mage aux clefs tenta de se lever mais en vain, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle examina la petite chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Très luxueuse semblait-il. Elle réussit tout de même à tourner la tête pour découvrir à côté d'elle le mage de feu paisiblement endormi. Elle n'osa pas même le toucher, trop heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien ou au moins que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

La jeune femme partit alors dans une longue contemplation du garçon tandis que son cerveau était en ébullition. Elle repensa aux derniers événements. Événements durant lesquels elle avait compris, enfin. Ou alors peut-être le savait-elle depuis le début ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Le voir dans un état aussi déplorable et affolant lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il était important. Indispensable. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pour un autre. Elle ne l'appréciait pas non, elle l'adorait, le chérissait ou tout simplement... elle l'aimait. Son don pour la destruction l'exaspérait mais la faisait toujours sourire. Elle l'avait toujours admiré pour son courage et sa détermination sans faille. Et puis cette capacité qu'il avait de toujours réussir à la rassurer, à aller de l'avant, la supporter dans les pires moments... Il portait toujours une attention particulière à la blonde. Il était prêt à tout pour ses amis, prêt à tout pour elle. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la mise ? Des dizaines, au moins. Elle pensait que Fairy tail représentait tout pour elle, aujourd'hui elle comprenait que c'était lui. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce garçon qui l'avait embarqué dans cette guilde pleine de fous ? Son monde tournait autour de lui, c'était indéniable.

À le regarder ainsi, une envie folle la prit. Elle se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés, et malgré la douleur se hissa au dessus de lui. À quatre pattes, elle le contempla encore un instant. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Après tout qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre, il était endormi. Alors elle s'approcha de son visage avec lenteur. Mais alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres elle se redressa. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne désirait pas le lui voler ce baiser, elle voulait qu'il soit bien éveillé mais surtout.. qu'il le veuille aussi. Mais était-ce le cas ? Elle se releva finalement mais une main la retint.

_ Lucy ?

* * *

Bon et bien je vous laisse imaginer la suite... Adieu !

...  
Mais non voyons comment pourrais-je à un moment aussi... crucial ?! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'avoue qu'il est beaucoup axé sur Kalan par moment mais je lui devais bien ça ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je vous dis à très vite !


	17. Aveux

_Bon et bien nous voilà arrivé à mon ultime chapitre (enfin si l'on ne compte pas mon éventuel bonus^^), sans plus attendre je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, je pense vous avoir suffisamment fait attendre pour la déclaration ! Régalez vous, je vous retrouve en bas !_

_Cimbom57 : Merci pour ton développement :p Je suis heureuse que la mise en avant de ce garçon t'ait plu ! A vos ordres... euh je veux dire voici là suite !_

* * *

_Mais alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres elle se redressa. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne désirait pas le lui voler ce baiser, elle voulait qu'il soit bien éveillé mais surtout... qu'il le veuille aussi. Mais était-ce le cas ? Elle se releva finalement mais une main la retint._

__ Lucy ?_

Tétanisée, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. En revanche son esprit était bien plus que mouvementé... Un millier de questions se bousculait dans sa tête mais l'une d'entre elle la torturait par dessus tout. Depuis quand était-il éveillé ? Mais elle trouva bien vite sa réponse et se rassura aussitôt. À en juger par le froncement de ses sourcils, son regard perdu sur les meubles de la chambre, il venait très certainement tout juste de reprendre ses esprits. Elle soupira de soulagement et voulut se relever mais il tenait toujours fermement son poignée.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est ?

_ O-on est dans une chambre du château je pense... Apparemment on a été ramené ici et soigné... ajouta la mage en indiquant le bandage qu'il avait autour de sa blessure.

_ Ah, répondit-il simplement.

Il la toisait à présent du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au dessus de lui ? Non pas qu'avoir la jeune femme dans sa robe quelque peu déchirée au dessus de lui ne lui déplaise, mais cela provoquait en lui un étrange sentiment... Il voulut se relever mais elle le repoussa contre le matelas.

_ Non ! Reste allongé !

Elle suivit le regard du garçon pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé sa main libre sur son torse pour le maintenir.

_ J-je veux dire toi dois rester allonger, t-tu as été gravement blessé ! bredouilla-t-elle en enlevant précipitamment sa main.

_ Je vois, répondit-il en rougissant, détournant la tête sur le côté. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur moi ?

_ Ah ça ! R-rien du tout je voulais voir si tu étais réveillé...

_ Huumm, souffla-t-il, peu convaincu.

_ Et accessoirement comment tu allais !

_ J'avais juste besoin de me reposer un peu ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire. Mais d'ailleurs ! Le voleur !

_ Calme toi, je m'en suis occupée... de manière définitive.

_ D'accord...

Il tenta à nouveau de se relever mais elle le repoussa à nouveau.

_ Tu le fais exprès ou quoi espère d'idiot! Je t'ai dit de rester allongé !

_ Bon ben puisque moi je ne peux pas, c'est toi qui viendras à moi ! rétorqua-t-il joyeusement.

_ Q-quoi ?

Il tira rapidement son poignée vers lui, la faisant basculer sur le garçon. Totalement allongée sur lui, le nez à quelques millimètres du sien, elle s'était rattrapée de sa deuxième main afin d'éviter un ''fâcheux'' incident...

_ Natsu, qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

_ J'suis tellement heureux qu'tu n'es rien... murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Touchée par son geste, elle resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Elle aussi était soulagée, il n'imaginait pas même à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui... Pourtant, il ressentait exactement la même chose. À la fois apaisé et agité, il ne la lâchait plus. Apaisé parce qu'elle allait bien. Agité parce qu'il avait peu à peu compris ce qui l'habitait. Enfin le sentiment qu'il avait y ressemblait en tout point.

Gildartz lui avait déjà parlé d'amour concernant les conquêtes qu'il aurait eu. Lisanna aussi avait abordé le sujet étant enfant, même s'il n'en était plus vraiment question à présent. Mais étonnement, le garçon n'avait réellement compris la signification de ce mot qu'avec l'aide de d'un petit couple plus que discret : Biska et Arzak. Évidement il n'était pas totalement idiot et savait ce qu'il voulait dire dans les grandes lignes mais ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi on pouvait ressentir ça. Les deux tourtereaux lui avait simplement répondu que ce sentiment ne s'appliquait qu'à une seule personne, bien particulière, beaucoup trop précieuse. Un peu comme sa partenaire en bref non ? Aujourd'hui il les remerciait intérieurement pour l'avoir éclairé concernant sa situation mais maintenant qu'il comprenait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait après tout même s'il espérait bien qu'il en soit de même dans son cas...

La jeune femme se releva subitement pour se diriger un peu plus loin dans la pièce, le laissant pantois dans le grand lit. Il se leva alors à son tour, prenant sur lui pour surmonter la douleur. Elle le fixait à présent, souriante et rougissante. Interloqué il attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

_ Danse avec moi !

Le mage de feu s'arrêta net, surpris. Et c'était peu de le dire...

_ Ma-maintenant ?

_ E-euh oui enfin c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais, non ?

_ Mais il n'y a même pas de musique !

_ A-ah oui... tu as raison, oublie ça..répondit-elle tristement.

Il l'observa un instant et sourit, attendri. Décidément cette fille pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait !

_ Non, je vais le faire. déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Troublée mais enchantée, elle le laissa la tirer doucement vers lui. Une main sur son épaule nue, le garçon n'ayant plus de chemise, l'autre glissée dans la sienne alors que lui-même en gardait une sur la hanche de sa compagne, ils commencèrent à danser . Baignés dans la lueur de la lune, valsant dans le silence de la nuit, leurs ombres se superposaient et leurs regard ne se quittaient plus. Malgré sa blessure, le garçon continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à la faire tournoyer sur elle même.

Il l'arrêta, pressant le dos de la demoiselle contre son torse alors qu'il l'enlaçait affectueusement. Il prit une longue inspiration pour s'encourager.

_ Lucy, je... je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça mais...enfin... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, intriguée alors qu'il bredouillait des phrases incompréhensibles.

_ T-tu es vraiment importante pour moi enfin... tu vois ? demanda-t-il, hébété.

La jeune femme attendait, le cœur battant qu'il s'explique un peu plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il s'enhardit un peu pour prononcer ces mots avec une vitesse incroyable.

_ Je t'aime !

Elle ne bougea pas, totalement renversée. Puis après quelques secondes, infiniment longues pour le jeune homme, la mage aux étoiles sourit et se retourna entièrement. Rapidement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui sur ses épaules pour tendrement emprisonner ses lèvres.

Abasourdi, il n'y répondit pas, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se retira alors, rougissante et perdue.

_ J-je t'aime aussi... murmura-t-elle finalement.

Oh et puis, au diable la réflexion !

Il s'empara avec fougue de son fin visage, l'embrassant à cœur perdu. La jeune femme, comblée y répondit ardemment.

Après quoi, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre encore quelques minutes, apaisés et heureux jusqu'à se rediriger d'un commun accord vers leur lit. Ils s'endormirent alors rapidement, lovés dans les bras de l'autre, l'esprit libre et serein.

Au petit matin, il ouvrit leur porte dans l'espoir qu'ils aient reprit connaissance. Mais au lieu de ça, le garçon les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Kalan les surprenait comme ça dans le même lit. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il pouvait le voir, le sentir.

Le petit chat bleu arriva peu après derrière lui, se frottant les yeux tout en baillant. En les voyant à son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil entendu au jeune homme avant de s'écrier en cœur :

_ C'est beau l'amouuurrrrrrr !

Les deux endormis sursautèrent alors que leurs amis avaient éclaté de rire. Lucy se leva alors, furieuse et rouge de honte pour se lancer à la poursuite du chat volant alors que Natsu avait lui aussi sombré dans un fou rire monstre...

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensembles dans la joie et la bonne humeur alors qu'Happy racontait comment le jeune homme s'était courageusement débarrassé du sceptre mystique au péril de sa vie. Puis plus tard dans la matinée, tous les habitants de cette grande cité firent un triomphe à leurs sauveurs, festoyant gaiement autour d'un copieux repas, offert par le Roi en personne.

La journée se déroula sur la même note jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe fasse ses adieux à cette chaleureuse ville pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville. Une fois en dehors le silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. L'heure était venue.

_ Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda gentiment la mage aux clefs à leur jeune ami.

_ Et bien j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire... Rentrer à Aisurando, trop ennuyant. Rentrer avec vous... Mais je ne suis pas un mage.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, une lueur d'ambition dans les yeux.

_ J'ai toujours admiré le monde à travers les pages de mes bouquins mais je n'étais jamais sorti de mon pays jusqu'à-ce que je vous rencontre. Donc j'ai décidé de le découvrir par moi-même, de voir de mes propres yeux tout ce qu'i voir à Earthland! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux mages se regardèrent en souriant alors que le petit chat retenait ses larmes.

_ Tu viendras nous rendre visite hein ! dit-il d'une voix émue.

_ Promis ! répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Tu seras toujours le bienvenue à Fairy tail ! déclara Natsu.

_ Tu vas nous manquer ! ajouta la mage aux clefs.

Après une longue étreinte pour Happy et Lucy, et une petite accolade de la part de Natsu, le garçon embarqua dans un Volar vers de nouveaux horizons alors que les trois autres montaient dans un autre pour rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain à Fairy tail, la guilde entière fêtait le retour de leurs amis mais aussi l'heureux événement qu'était l'union des deux mages. Comme d'habitude, Natsu et Grey se défiait encore alors que Lucy sirotait tranquillement une boisson fraîche au bar.

_ Décidément, rien à changé ! soupira Mirajane.

La blonde jeta un œil à l'élu de son cœur, souriant tendrement.

_ Au contraire, tout a changé... pour nous ! murmura-t-elle.

À l'autre bout du monde au même instant, un jeune garçon aux étranges cheveux verts se débattait furieusement contre un malheureux écureuil qui lui avait volé son chapeau dans une immense forêt...

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de partir tout seul...

* * *

Nous y voilà... C'est à regret que mon histoire s'achève, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis global, j'apprécierai vraiment ! Je tiens tous à vous remercié pour avoir pris le temps de me lire, sans vous je n'en serai pas là ! Et surtout je ne remercierai jamais assez ouraganjolie qui m'a toujours donné son avis, conseillé et encouragé à poursuivre ! En tout cas l'écriture va me manquer... Je pense que je me lancerai peut-être dans d'autres histoires avec d'autres couples mais bon nous verrons bien ! Je vais peut-être (sûrement ?) écrire un bonus à celle-ci...  
Encore une fois merci, et à bientôt je l'espère !


	18. Bonus : Ta mission c'est elle

Bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà avec un autre chapitre... Le tout dernier cette fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira puisqu' il comprend un lemon, mon premier d'ailleurs donc ne soyez pas trop sévères (j'ai indiqué le passage par un astérisque...) ! Je remercie chaleureusement ouraganjolie qui m'a donné quelque conseil pour l'écrire! Bref je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !

Nalu-Luna0 : pardonne moi si je ne t'avais pas répondu étrangement je n'avais pas reçu ta review... Bref j'espère que la fin t'aura plus et que tu ne m'en veux plus pour avoir coupé ^^ !

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés après les événements passés. Les missions s'enchaînaient avec succès pour l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail qui avait repris du service et ce au grand damne de notre mage stellaire... Non pas parce qu'il fallait supporter deux idiots se battant continuellement, les crises de nerf d'une certaine mage en armure ou encore les remarques grossières qu'un chat bleu portait souvent à son égard. Malgré leur défaut elle adorait partir en mission avec eux. Seulement avec toute cette agitation, elle avait du mal à trouver du temps à passer avec son dragon slayer. Pas facile de vivre la parfaite idylle avec une tête brûlée, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas tenir en place et ne cesse de tout détruire sur son passage... Évidemment depuis peu il avait une nouvelle priorité, elle, et ils chérissaient tous les deux les rares moments qu'ils pouvaient passer seulement à deux, soit dans son appartement...

Malheureusement elle se voyait constamment embarquée dans une nouvelle aventure et aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore, elle allait une fois de plus être dérangée...

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Magnolia et la blonde émergeait déjà de son sommeil. La raison ? Un garçon. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Des cheveux roses en batailles, le teint mat, un intense regard vert et un sourire presque arrogant. Natsu se trouvait encore dans son lit, bien que désormais cela ne posait plus vraiment problème. Elle s'était enfin réveillée sous les assauts du mage de feu qui s'amusait à l'embrasser sur tout le visage.

_ Natsu... bougonna la mage en enfuyant la tête sous son oreiller.

Amusé par sa réaction, il se plaça au dessus d'elle pour la taquiner encore un peu. Le mage se jeta sur elle, parcourant ses hanches avec ferveur et alors qu'il la chatouillait, la pauvre subissait son attaque, riant à gorge déployée...

Puis il s'arrêta subitement. Intriguée elle observa longuement son tortionnaire dont les yeux abritaient une étrange lueur. Son regard exalté ne cessait de la détailler, provoquant en elle un sentiment de gêne et … d'envie ? Une irrépressible tentation s'immisçait dans l'esprit embrumé de la blonde. Un désir soudain, impétueux qui la prenait de plus en plus ces temps ci... Il s'approcha alors lentement de ses lèvres, puis...

_ Oups ! Je dérange on dirait !

_ HAPPY !?

Confuse, la mage aux clefs envoya son partenaire s'écraser contre un mur alors que le chat bleu pouffait de rire face à ce spectacle.

_ Qu-qu'est ce que tu veux !? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Reprenant ses esprits, le petit chat brandit une fine enveloppe devant elle.

_ On a reçu ça à la guilde ! C'est pour Natsu, toi et moi !

_ Ah ?

Elle saisit avec curiosité l'enveloppe alors qu'Happy et le mage de feu s'étaient installés à côté d'elle sur le lit.

_ C'est une lettre de Kalan ! s'écria-t-elle après un temps.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'empressa de demander Happy.

_ Humm apparemment il est repassé par Icenberg, il va bientôt repartir pour Minstrel. Il nous propose de le rejoindre avant son départ !

_ Où ça ? s'enquit le dragon slayer.

_ Ce serait à l'auberge dans les montagnes, vous vous souvenez, on y est passé pour aller à Pergrande Kingdom !

_ Choueeeeettte ! s'exclama le chat bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend !

Les deux mages échangèrent un regard amusé face à l'excitation de leur ami.

_ Allez préparer vos affaires ! répondit Lucy avec enthousiasme.

Les deux garçons la laissèrent à ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre elle et le mage de feu mais ces émotions la perturbaient au plus au point. Elle avait bien sûr une petite idée concernant le mal qui la tourmentait mais préférait ignorer cette solution... Après tout Natsu n'était pas le genre à penser à _ce_ type de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le soir venu, après avoir prévenu la guilde et préparé le nécessaire à leur voyage, les trois amis embarquaient dans le train en direction d'Icenberg pour rejoindre l'auberge le lendemain matin. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas le lendemain à retrouver le chemin de cette grande bâtisse surplombant la forêt de sapins. Bouillonnant d'impatience, Happy s'était précipité à la porte en l'apercevant, ses deux amis sur les talons. Il entra en trombe survolant les différentes pièces jusqu'à tomber sur le garçon et ses hôtes dans la salle à manger.

_ Kalaaaaaaan ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui en renversa son café.

Il accueillit le petit chat à bras ouvert, heureux de le retrouver alors que les deux mages arrivaient à leur tour, saluant Bérénice et Philippe.

Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, tous s'installèrent autour de la table pour écouter les histoires du jeune garçon tout en déjeunant alors que leurs hôtes retournaient à leurs affaires.

_ Des scorpions géants !s'étranglait Lucy.

_ Gigantesques !répondit Kalan. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester alors que je venais à peine d'arriver !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ?! s'enquit Happy avec empressement.

_ Et bien plusieurs hommes à dos de chameaux sont arrivés à mon secours ! Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et l'ont rapidement abattu !

_ J'aurai adoré voir ça ! s'enflammait Natsu.

_ J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de moi mais au lieu de ça ils m'ont invité à rejoindre leur caravane ! Du coup j'ai visité tout Desierto avec eux ! Ils étaient très sympathiques au fond !

_ Mais j'y pense, tu dis être allé à Desierto... songeait la mage aux clefs. Ils sont au courants pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec le prince Alvar ?

_ Oui, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec le Roi...

_ Et donc ?

_ Il était révolté par l'acte de son fils et abattu d'apprendre sa mort...

_ Oh...reprit la mage tristement.

_ Mais il tient le coup ! ajouta Kalan. Ce garçon n'était pas son fils... Enfin c'est le fils de sa nouvelle épouse ! Il n'aurait jamais pu régner puisque le Roi a un autre fils !

_ Je vois, répliqua Natsu, il m'avait dit qu'il avait le même but que Wendel. Leurs deux situations se ressemblaient beaucoup !

_ En effet ! conclut le jeune homme.

_ Tu as visité quoi d'autre ! demanda curieusement Happy pour changer de sujet.

_ Pour revenir à Icenberg je suis passé par Joya ! Le pays des joyaux !

_ Le pays des joyaux!s'écria Lucy, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ C'est une petite contrée mais elle est très riche ! La capitale abrite des dizaines de casinos et de banques ! Mais le plus impressionnant c'est la fontaine aux milles diamants !

_ Oh il faut vraiment qu'on aille voir ça !rêvassait la blonde.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. L'argent pour son loyer lui montait beaucoup trop à la tête...

Les quatre amis passèrent ainsi la matinée à discuter des aventures du garçons et des missions des mages. Puis dans l'après midi, ils décidèrent de prendre un peu l'air, tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Happy envoie une boule de neige dans le visage de la mage stellaire... S'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre le petit chat et la demoiselle tandis que Kalan et Natsu les observaient au loin sur un banc. Le garçon remarqua bien vite que le mage de feu dévorait du regard sa partenaire.

_ Alors ça avance entre vous deux ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répondit innocemment l'autre.

_ Humm tu n'as pas de drôles d'_envie_ ? Des sortes de pulsions quand tu es avec elle ?

_ Ç-ça m'arrive... répondit-il alors que des images inconvenantes lui venaient en tête.

_ Et donc ?

_ Ben je sais pas trop pourquoi et puis... c'est difficile à contrôler ! se plaignit le mage.

_ Natsu... Tu sais bien enfin... Il prit une grande inspiration, le teint rouge pivoine.

_ T-tu vois après quelques temps, beeeen vous allez tous les deux vouloir ...plus !

_ Plus ?

_ Heum et bien...Raaah pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de t'expliquer ça ! s'exaspérait Kalan. Une sorte de relation bien particulière ! Envie d-de vous … t-to-toucher ? finit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la neige sous l'effet de la chaleur que dégageait son corps...

_ Humm... songeait le dragon slayer.

_ B-bon on va voir ça autrement ! Tu fais pas mal de missions non ?!

_ Oui !

_ Ben dis toi que c'est la même chose... S'il t'arrive encore d'avoir ces drôles de sen-sensations, déglutit le jeune homme, et qu'elle aussi tu n'auras qu'à te dire que... ta mission c'est elle !

Quelques drôles d'idées s'étaient glissées dans son esprit durant leur conversation...

_ D'accord ! répondit-il gaiement.

_ D'accord ? reprit Kalan peu convaincu.

_ Hey Natsu, Kalan !

_ Luc...

Ils ne purent finir leur phrase, assaillis par de nombreuses boules de neiges qu'Happy et Lucy envoyaient en riant. Ils répondirent à leur attaque, marquant le début d'une longue bataille qui dura jusqu'au soir...

Alors que le soleil s'était couché, Bérénice vint les appeler pour le repas.

_ Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt donc vous pourriez peut-être aller vous réchauffer dans nos bains chauds, vous n'y êtes pas resté longtemps la dernière fois ! indiqua son mari alors qu'ils étaient rentrés.

_ Bonne idée ! se réjouit Kalan. Je sens plus mes doigts de pieds ! gémit-il tandis que les autres approuvaient sa remarque.

_ Bien dans ce cas rejoignez nous quand vous aurez terminé!conclut la vieille femme avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

_ Bon ben allons-y, tu viens Happy ! s'écria Natsu.

Aucune réponse... il se retourna pour le trouver recroquevillé sur une chaise, dormant à point fermé.

_ Tu devrais l'emmener dans notre chambre ! conseilla Lucy.

_ Tu me rejoins vite hein Natsu ! s'exclama Kalan.

_ Ouaip ! J'arrive !

Le mage de feu le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le lit à l'étage. Il le caressa un peu, attendri puis redescendit pour se diriger vers les vestiaires...

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait atterri là mais la vue de la jeune femme dans ce fin tissus blanc mit fin à toute tentative de compréhension. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait voulu la rejoindre dans les bains chauds qu'elle occupait au lieu de se rendre dans ceux des hommes... Les idées qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt revinrent à la charge.

Lucy ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, dos au garçon et prête à se dévêtir entièrement pour pénétrer dans l'eau. Elle allait dénouer sa serviette mais étrangement, le garçon ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en débarrasse, du moins pas d'elle**-**même... Il se rua derrière la blonde pour se saisir amoureusement de ses hanches, la faisant sursauter.

_ Natsu !? Ma-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

_ J'me suis trompé... et je t'ai trouvé ! répondit-il gaiement.

_ Oh voyez-vous ça... déclara-t-elle sournoisement.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers le garçon et le poussa violemment vers le bassin avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

D'abord surpris, maintenant complètement trempé, il entreprit rapidement d'entrer dans son petit jeu, amusé. Il plongea de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir. Intriguée elle se pencha sur le rebord, attendant patiemment son retour quand subitement, deux bras musclés surgirent de l'eau pour l'y entraîner à son tour.

Elle remonta quelques secondes plus tard vers la surface, essoufflée. Le mage la rejoignit bien vite, ne laissant émerger que sa tête, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Méfiante, elle l'observait s'avancer dangereusement vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il bondisse sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors furieusement, le mage de feu se colla à sa belle qui en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle vint alors timidement de sa langue caresser la lèvre supérieure du garçon qui s'empara farouchement de ce membre humide et charnu. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait mais bataillait avec sa consœur, tentant continuellement de dominer l'autre.

Il s'en détacha à son plus grand regret, à bout de souffle pour plonger son regard désireux dans les prunelles émoustillées de la jeune femme. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qui leur arrivait, même s'ils avaient quelques soupçons, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

Le mage repensa subitement aux paroles de Kalan un peu plus tôt. « Ta mission c'est _elle_ ». Il n'en avait pas compris les paroles mais à présent il voyait peu à peu où il voulait en venir... Il s'approcha lentement du bord puis la souleva de ses bras puissants pour la déposer sur un imposant rocher.

Ruisselante, les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient délicieusement sur sa peau. Luisante, les rayons lunaires illuminaient joliment son teint nacré. Irrésistible, sa serviette imbibée d'eau épousait gracieusement le contour de ses formes.

Le regard brillant de convoitise, la blonde ne cessait de détailler le corps athlétique de son amant. Elle osa finalement glisser ses doigts sur son torse musclé, savourant chaque tressaillement du jeune homme.

Il déglutit. Elle rougit.

Les sens en éveil, le garçon avança doucement ses mains vers elle puis dénoua fiévreusement et en tremblant le linge blanc qui la recouvrait encore. Sentant son appréhension, il ne quitta pas ses yeux, le regard bienveillant et doux alors qu'il l'avait enfin débarrassé de cet obstacle. Il lui embrassa tendrement le nez, faisant esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres de sa belle qui à son tour en fit de même, calmant les ardeurs du jeune homme.

Il se redressa finalement pour enfin poser son regard sur ce corps si désirable étendu sous lui. La vue de cette nudité fragile à sa merci provoqua en lui une chaleur inqualifiable, sans pareille. Jamais on ne lui avait inculqué l'art de la satisfaire, il s'aventurait là en terres inconnues. Pourtant elle avait réveillé en lui l'avide prédateur qui sommeillait jusqu'à présent. Cet instinct animal prit alors rapidement lesrênes pour guider ses gestes.

Ce regard affamé, enflammé, elle ne le lui connaissait pas mais il attisait follement l'envie de la jeune femme. _Son_ Natsu et elle allait faire _ce_ genre de chose ? Impensable, inespéré et pourtant...

Elle laissa ses doigts divaguer langoureusement parmi ses mèches rosées alors qu'au dessus d'elle, il traçait délicatement de sa langue la ligne de sa fine mâchoire.

Puis il descendit avec gourmandise de sa main gauche vers son sein droit, pour le caresser circulairement jusqu'à en effleurer le sommet.

Elle frissonna. Il recommença alors avec plus d'entrain. Un soupir de délectation s'échappa alors des lèvres de la blonde pour venir agréablement résonner dans les oreilles de son vis-à-vis, faisant s'accroître l'appétence du dragon slayer. Alors que sa langue sillonnait lentement ses deux collines, s'attardant longuement sur l'extrémité tendue de sa belle, il continua son ascension de sa main libre.

Cependant elle le stoppa dans sa course, jugeant qu'elle en avait jusqu'à présent bien profité. Il cessa tout mouvement, intrigué. La mage dénoua promptement la serviette de son coéquipier, libérant sa virilité étroitement maintenue jusqu'alors. Elle observa curieusement et longuement sa turgescence, plongeant le garçon dans le plus grand embarras. Elle l'embrassa vivement pour le rassurer tandis que de ses fins doigts, elle effleurait le membre dressé. Le garçon laissa involontairement un râle traverser la barrière de ses lèvres, encourageant la blonde à continuer.

Ne sachant pas au premier abord comment s'y prendre, il la guida un instant puis la laissa rapidement prendre les choses en main. La jeune femme après un temps s'évertuait désormais à glisser de sa main avec une lenteur délibérée, honorant toute la longueur sa fierté masculine dans le but de le faire languir.

Vibrant d'impatience, il finit par arrêter son doux supplice pour reprendre sa domination. Il insinua curieusement et sans préavis ses doigts dans son sanctuaire secret, faisant s'arquer son amante. Surpris par l'effet produit, jouant maladroitement avec son pétale rose il la contemplait, attentif à toutes ses réactions. Lorsqu'il s'y prenait doucement, elle murmurait son nom, savourait pleinement ces nouvelles sensations. Puis quand le rythme s'emballait, devenant frénétique, elle perdait la raison, s'agrippant fiévreusement à ses larges épaules alors qu'il embrassait avidement son cou laiteux. Il introduisit lentement son index dans sa féminité pour en savourer l'agréable humidité, appréciant par avance son exiguïté.

Il ne connaissait pas grand**-**chose à l'amour physique mais remercia secrètement les revues qu'il avait déniché dans le bureau du maître en compagnie de son rival pour le peu d'explications qu'il en avait tirées. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire grâce à cela, elle aussi. Ils allaient maintenant atteindre le point de non-retour et l'appréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux de sa compagne.

Il arrêta son traitement pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles chocolat de la blonde, haletante, n'attendant qu'une chose : son approbation. Elle hocha lentement la tête, anxieuse mais résolue. Le rose l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'intercaler entre ses jambes fuselées.

Il vint alors délicatement se loger aux portes de son innocence, réceptif à la moindre riposte alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. L'impertinent visiteur commença son ascension alors que la mage, déchirée par la douleur, étouffait ses larmes et malgré sa volonté, enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de ses omoplates. Il cessa tout mouvement mais elle le pria de poursuivre afin de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Il s'inséra alors de toute sa longueur, puis attendit quelques minutes, laissant le temps à sa bien**-**aimée de s'accoutumer à la présence de cet intrus. Après quoi, il se mit à coulisser lentement ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Puis alors que sa peine s'atténuait, il intensifiait le rythme de ses mouvements. Le cœur gonflé d'émotion, elle prit rapidement goût à cette activité qui semblait tant ravir son aimé et enroula fébrilement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Un sentiment extatique les envahissaient peu à peu, une chaleur insoutenable leur brûlait la peau tandis qu'ils coulissaient avec délice l'un contre l'autre...

De l'autre côté de la cloison de bois demeurait un jeune garçon, témoin de leur concupiscence. L'esprit embrumé, il ne se décida à sortir que lorsque résonnèrent dans la nuit silencieuse les éclats de félicité des deux comblés. *

_ Et bien finalement, il a plutôt bien compris, murmura Kalan en partant.

Le jeune homme rejoignit rapidement la table alors que ses hôtes l'attendait patiemment.

_ Où sont les autres ? s'enquit Philippe avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_ Oh ne vous en faites pas pour eux, ils vont très bien ! répondit le garçon. En revanche je doute qu'ils participent au repas...

_ Comment ça ? demanda Bérénice, intriguée.

_ Disons qu'ils ont déjà apaisé leur faim... termina mystérieusement Kalan sous les regards interrogateurs du couple.

Durant la soirée, personne n'eut l'occasion d'apercevoir les deux mages qui plus tard dans la nuit retournèrent à pas de loup dans leur chambre. Personne si ce n'est un jeune homme et un petit chat bleu, feignant un sommeil profond dans le canapé de la chambre...

Le lendemain se passa sur la même note joyeuse pour les quatre amis, même si quelques remarques pleines de sous-entendu de la part d'Happy et Kalan venaient parfois troubler la bonne ambiance régnant dans le grand chalet. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans leur chambre, rangeant leur petite valise.

_ Bon et bien il est temps pour moi!déclara Kalan après avoir bouclé sa valise.

_ Tu ne seras pas resté longtemps... répondit tristement Happy.

_ Peut-être mais ne dit-on pas que les meilleurs moments sont les plus courts !

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension alors que le jeune homme arborait un visage dépité.

_ B-bon c'est pas grave, tout le monde ne connaît pas ce proverbe... Bref ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai passé deux belles journées avec vous tous !

_ Tu vas me manquer ! chouina Happy.

_ T'inquiète pas on en refera d'autres des journées comme ça ! rassura le garçon. La prochaine fois ça pourrait être à Fairy tail !

_ Yosh on va te présenter à tout l'monde ! se réjouit le mage de feu. Il y a l'autre congelo-exibitionniste, une fille folle furieuse après lui...

_ Erza qui fracasse tout l'monde si on touche à ses fraisiers ! ajouta le chat bleu.

Le jeune homme palissait à vu d'œil au fil de leur discours alors que Lucy s'en était rapproché, le regard compatissant...

_ Cana qui s'enfile des dizaines de tonneaux... Oh et puis il faut que tu rencontres le vieux aussi ! Il peut se transformer en géant c'est trop bien non ?!

_ E-euh c'est for-formidable oui ! bredouilla Kalan la mine déconfite.

_ Tu pourras participer à nos bastons générales !

_ Génial, j'ai très hâte ! reprit-il faussement.

_ En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas tu seras très bien accueilli, assura la blonde.

Ils descendirent tous avec leur bagages pour faire leurs adieux à leurs chaleureux hôtes.

Tandis que ses amis partaient pour le chemin du retour, Kalan se dirigeait vers les bois. Il se retourna une dernière fois quand Natsu lui cria :

_ On se retrouve à Fairy tail !

Le garçon soupira avant de murmurer pour lui même.

_ Eh bien ça promet... Fairy tail.

* * *

Bon cette fois c'est terminé ! Encore une fois merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
